The Vampire and The Peasant
by hitachiingirl2506
Summary: 3 vampric princes together competing to be king is difficult. But what if a certain someone comes along? Will it change things between them all?Action, romance and lots of love make up this vampric lovestory.But One catch. They can't be together. HikaKao
1. Lonesome

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters or possible song lyrics..**

_Full summary: 3 vampric princes together competing to be king is difficult. But what if a certain someone comes along? Will it change things between them all?Action, romance and lots of love make up this vampric lovestory... But there's one catch... They can't be together. Experience what it's like to fall in love with an angsty yet sexy vampire while your just a mere peasant who's bound to get hurt in the process... Or worse. Bitten. AU_

_Okay, lol. That's a lame summary, but this is my new story(: Uhm yeah! I hope you enjoy it, it's very interesting and there's lots of love, but there is some action and violence! YAY VIOLENCE! XD_

* * *

The vampire prince stretched lazily as he rose from his velvety soft crimson covers. He groaned and licked at one of his fangs, feeling the needle like point with his tongue. Swiftly he squinted his eyes and strode gracefully towards his full glass window that covered the whole side of the wall and closed the drapes due to the unwanted sunlight shining brightly through. Hikaru heard footsteps and his head whipped towards his large dark mahogany door as a knock was brushed against it. He crouched slightly in a ready position, just in case danger was afoot. Being one of the three princes destined to become the next king of their clan, danger was highly common due to other noble class vampires wanting the same.

"Hikaru, if you would, come to the dining hall.." A faithful servant called from behind the door. A human who'd been chosen especially for the job that is.

"Yes, I'll be there momentarily." He replied already removing his satin crimson pajama shirt. He lazily threw it onto his bed then headed to his large wardrobe across his room.

He thought for a moment about what he'd want to wear then thought about what the leader would want him to wear. Quickly he chosen a white button-up dress shirt with black slacks and a crimson tuxedo to put over it all. He also grabbed a crimson tie to go along with it. Once he'd buttoned his dress shirt and buttoned all four buttons on his tuxedo/jacket then slid on his slacks and dress shoes he checked his beautiful features in his full-length Victorian mirror then fixed his reddish-orangish in the common bowl-like hairstyle. It's not as if he liked it that way, but if were to live as a proper vampire he'd have to abide by some of the rules...

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
After I'd checked my appearance which hasn't changed in about 10-15 years, I'd gracefully walked down the hall which was decorated with medieval gargoyle cardholders which were lighted with bright flames. I walked swiftly towards the dinner hall glancing at the candle-holders and admiring the soft glow they'd lent me in walking towards my destination... Kyouya, one of my rivals for becoming king, had just breezed out of his room. He shot a glance at me and paused for a moment to wait for me.

"Hikaru." He regarded me quietly enough for the passing humans not to hear.

"Ah Kyouya, what's up?" I questioned casually. He chuckled, the sound reverberating off the walls of the narrow hallway. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose then smirked.

"Same old same old... Never growing older, getting tired off immortality and waking up when the sun is high in the sky." He shrugged. "Why? Should something be different than the normal?"

I yawned. "I guess not.. Do you know why Nekozawa-Senpai wanted us to wake so early?" I took a sideways glance at him through my peripheral.

"I'm afraid not, we'll just have to wait and see shall we?" He gestured for me to enter first.

The room was dimly lit, but one of the servants turned on the lights so the room would be lit brightly but not too brightly. Kyouya and I took seats in the large throne-like chairs resting our arms on the wide table splayed out in front of us. A young woman shakily placed two goblets filled with the sweet crimson liquid we needed to survive. Whether or not I accepted being what I am, I knew one thing. If I ever stopped, I could possibly survive, but if I didn't I'd be sent to the dungeon Nekozawa had with Beelzenof their to bother you. We waited patiently for the next heir, but apparently he was having some trouble waking this morning... A short man, who appeared to be a child walked in from the hallway with hazy-clouded eyes. Mitsukuni Haninozuka a.k.a Honey, nicknamed by the servants who'd ever met him, if only they truly knew how powerful he really was....

"Fufufufu... Now that we're all here, we should toast to eternal life.." Nekozawa announced picking up his goblet and holding it in the air.

Since he was the leader, of course we did as he said.. We held our goblets high in the air as Nekozawa toasted to the rich important liquid we needed, blood. We sat down as the servants scurried off towards the kitchen not wanting to see the handsome men consuming their daily drink. Hesitantly, I lifted the cup to my lips, inhaling the tangy smell that radiated off the blood then opened my lips slowly allowing the liquid to enter my mouth slowly to savor the flavor. After awhile my fangs fully elongated as my eyes turned a dark shade of red, blood lust. I swallowed the drink then got up quietly to place my cup in the sink..

"Thanks for cleaning for us.." I whispered softly to our loyal servants making them smile but then it faded as soon as Nekozawa approached them with blood seeping from his lips.

"Where's my Beelzenof? I need to toy with him..." Nekozawa smirked as his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. I rolled my eyes and returned to my bedchambers.

"Master Hikaru! Wait up a moment!" I turned around to meet with Utada one of my favorite servant girls. I smiled at her kindly.

"Yes?" I asked politely with a smile.

"Superior Nekozawa said he'd bring you a gift tomorrow. Do you wish to accept?" She frowned a little. I didn't bother to ask why. The sunlight had just bothered me too much. I did a quick nod of my head and she smiled. "Alright." She waved as she strutted off towards Nekozawa's bedchambers.

As I walked towards my room I couldn't help but to place my finger up to feel my fangs. They were pointy, but not fully elongated. Due to irritation of the bright sun, they were only slightly elongated, but they felt the way they usually felt. I pulled at my tie, loosening it a bit. I scurried into my room then locked the door. This time I'd decided to go to my lush velvet coffin. The inside was so soft, but usually I chose the bed to feel at least a little normal and human again. I laid down flatly in the coffin then looked around at the darkness which filled the room. It wouldn't kill me to at least get a lamp or something. Too damn dark...

Soon after playing the soft melody of my cherished music box playing Fur Elise Right, my eyes closed and I'd drifted off to sleep with the taste of my meal still on my tongue...

_Meanwhile with __Nekozawa__..._

He walked in broad daylight with a black umbrella to shield the unwanted sunlight. He walked the crowded streets of the peasant territory. He casually walked, strutted, down the cobblestone'd walk way searching for the perfect one to become the much needed servant boy or possibly girl. He sniffed the air for a pure rich-blooded victim- err, servant... He looked all around and paused when he'd spotted what he wanted - needed - for the present he'd give for tomorrow. He was a good height, nice looking - although he was covered in dust - he had a pure heart and after all he'd smelt the most appealing to him, though others may not agree with....

He strode over to the young man, knowing if he wasn't quick to pounce, the young boy might just run off somewhere in search for his family...

"Young one..." He whispered softly in an alluringly voice. Male and woman both would fall head-over-heels to hear him speak that way continuously.

The younger paused with wide eyes and looked over the taller man in curiosity, fear... "M-me?" He pointed uncertainly to himself then gulped loudly, pulse increasing, making Nekozawa suddenly hungry for a daytime meal.

"Why of course.... Fufufufu..." Nekozawa's voice alluring once more as he looked over the young man. "Yes, yes, why you'll be perfect..." The younger one raised an eyebrow.

"Wait... What?" He asked confused. Suddenly the odd man pulled him by the arm forcefully. "Wait! What about my parents?!" He shrieked looking behind him at his mother and father who were clinging onto each other in fear for their beloved only son. "Help!" He screeched trying to shake the others arm off, but failing miserably. The man was just too strong.

Nekozawa chuckled softly, looking behind himself as he walked. He spotted the boys parents and shot them a warning glance as if saying 'don't do anything stupid'. The young man's parents shrunk back down in a pile of cardboard while the mother cried in fear for her son. The father comforted her with his arm in a warm embrace as he pulled a wrinkly, holed cloth around them both. The young man finally gave in as his strength and hope died down...

"Fufufufufu...." He heard his kidnapper laugh lowly. "Your special, you can play with Beelzenof..." He looked down at the younger and smirked suggestively.

"This just makes you a gigantic pedophile and a pervert..." The younger crossed his arms and pouted while a few tears leaked slowly from his eyes. "I mean really.." He gulped. "How old are you? Like 37? Geez..."

"Actually I just might be older than that..." His eyes flickered an odd color and the boy crossed his arms and looked down.

With an ounce of strength left he called as loudly as he could. "Help! This old fart of a pedophile is trying to abduct me! Heeeeelp!" He called out for anyone, but they were all afraid of the man dressed fancy with his black umbrella raised proudly in the air. "Losers..." He broke out in tears, sobs...

"Oh just hush..." Nekozawa groaned. "I'm not letting you go." He rolled his eyes at the younger. "Look your important and these stupid, err kind peasant folk don't understand that. They'd give anything to go where your going kiddo." He smiled reassuringly as the younger lowered his head in official defeat.

"You sir are no friend of mine..." The younger scowled. Nekozawa revealed a fang then the kid gasped. "Your a v-vampire... A-aren't you!?" His whisper made Nekozawa shiver.

"Why of course.." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I think it's quite sexy!" He growled playfully.

"Rephrase that! I'm being kidnapped by a gay pedophile who thinks he's sexy!" The younger smirked at his own amusing words. The younger bent down slightly and retrieved something. It was a flashlight. "Heheheh..." The schemer smiled to himself. He turned the flashlight on and pointed it to Nekozawa.

"Ahh! Bloody Murder! Don't kill me!" Nekozawa was off in a flash as Kaoru smiled at his achievement. He just barely heard him say... "Death by flashlight how gruesome!!!!" More like a groan though.

"Now how do I get back home?" Kaoru asked himself placing a finger on his chin in concentration.

"Hey wanna hold my Usa-Chan!?" A voice came from behind him. He turned around then looked down and saw a cute little kid.

"Sure?" The odd child placed the rabbit in his hands, he found it rather cute actually. "He's cute!" Kaoru gushed as he felt the fine plush of the rabbits ears.

"What's your name!?" Little flowers formed around his little angelic face.

"Kaoru..." The taller guy whispered with a small smile.

"Kao-Chan!" The shorter jumped on his back in a tight hug. Kaoru giggled along with the shorter one. "How old are you Kao-Chan!?" He said in a child-like voice, which was very adorable...

"Sixteen. How old are you?" Kaoru asked animatedly.

"I'm technically like eighteen, but I look too short and adorable..." He pouted cutely. "My names Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey!" He smiled brightly as flowers appeared around his face in pink swirls.

"Whoa." Kaoru said surprise in his voice. "Alright Honey-Senpai!" He chuckled as he looked to the older man on his back, he smiled as he reached for Usa-Cha. Kaoru happily gave him the adorable rabbit then as soon as he got it, Honey jumped from his shoulders and skipped towards bushes cut like knights.

"Wanna come Kao-Chan?" Honey asked politely. "We have cakes and chocolate!" He offered walking back to the confused boy taking his hand and pointing to a house - no - castle... I pointed too as if saying 'there?' he nodded. "Come on Kao-Chan, it's too bright out here..." The adorable man groaned. "We can eat cake together, too!" He giggled cutely then tugged on his hand, careful not to use his real strength. "Come to the dark side, we have cookies!" He said humorously.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Kaoru asked innocently scratching the back of his head as he admired the 4 story castle.

"I wouldn't ask that Kao-Chan.." Honey frowned then went back to cute mode. "Let's just go, this sun is really bothering me... And I'm tired." He groaned pulling at his hand again until Kaoru finally walked behind him. "Plus Utada is making fresh cakes for us in the kitchen area." He smiled then gracefully walked towards the enormous building.

"This weird pedophile approached me today... It was kinda freaky..." Kaoru whispered with a chuckle.

"Neko-Chan." Honey said with a small frown. "Neko-Chan likes to take little boys.." Honey smiled. "Let's just eat cake!" I nodded at the oddness.

They kept quiet as the approached the large double doors with two large brass handles that looked extremely heavy. The guards looked at me in curiosity as to what I was there for. Honey pulled the handles and motioned for me to go in first as he glanced at the two guards with narrowed eyes. They stood up and watched for any intruders as Honey followed behind me. It was dimly lit castle, but very fancy with candle holders and chandeliers with a very articulant mural that adorned the ceiling. Some of the windows were stained glass in pretty vivid colors and I smiled. It was beautiful. Many people that looked and dressed like Kaoru walked back and forth upstairs and some going into several rooms that were in the front area. Kaoru was astonished at the castle, but he knew he'd have to leave soon or his parents would be worried, he couldn't deal with seeing his parents crying over him. Statues stood tall and proud around the main entrance with swords and shields with Victorian suits that looked very expensive, some even with fangs. Kaoru shivered in fear. Honey took Kaoru's hand again and escorted him through the halls towards the downstairs kitchen.

"Kao-Chan do you like it!" Honey shrieked in excitement as he looked up towards Kaoru. Kaoru looked around in confusement. What was with this medieval themed palace?

"O-oh yeah, I like it. It's beautiful." Kaoru murmured softly.

Honey smiled and Kaoru sniffed the air in curiosity. Cake, cupcakes, cookies maybe fudge? Was all that he could make out from the delicious mouth-watering smell that flooded his senses. He'd never eaten anything like that before, so it was a huge change. They passed a room and heard a song that was... different... Why would they play Toxic in a fancy place like this? Then we saw a man with a woman on his arm, who was admiring the place also. The man had ebony hair with silver glassed with a devious smirk wearing tuxedo-like attire. Honey gasped and went behind me to push me powerfully into a room that was dazzlingly lit with fancy thrones and a large table that could fit over 10 people with a beautiful marble kitchen area with servants cooking and baking.

"Honey-Senpai who's that?" asked a raven-haired girl with bright lively emerald eyes.

"Uta-Chan!" He jumped her shoulders and rested his head on hers with a soft giggle. "This is Kao-Chan he's my new friend! He likes Usa-Chan." He said all giggly.

The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you Kaoru, I'm Utada." She smiled and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She held out a hand Kaoru just stared at it, unsure of what to do. Utada laughed nervously then smiled. "Your cakes ready Honey-Senpai." She balanced him on her shoulders along with a goblet and several plates.

"I'll help you." Kaoru said quickly taking a couple of plates and bowls.

"Thanks." She whispered sitting them down on the table.

Honey and Kaoru sat at the table as they ate. Kaoru was staring at the goblet full of red liquids. He was confused.

"Whets that Honey-Senpai?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Honey bit his bottom lip. "Blood..." He whispered softly, bringing the goblet up to his lips before swallowing it all quickly. "Uta-Chan, I want some more blood.." He whispered.

"Yes Master Honey." She murmured as Kaoru stared fixedly at the glass.

"B-blood?" Kaoru choked out feeling dizzy. Honey nodded.

"Want some?" He pushed the glass towards him and Kaoru got up from the table and backed away slowly.

"Err..." Kaoru couldn't think of anything. He knew that he had to get out of there though.

"Kao-Chan.." Honey begged. "Don't wonder the castle alone.." He warned with cautious eyes.

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
These people - vampires - are scaring me. Utada was human but she wasn't disgusted. I took I deep breath then looked around for an escape. When I spotted an open door I zoomed towards it without looking back. Honey remained in the same spot staring at me with apologetic eyes. I groaned and continued running when I'd spotted a staircase. A pause. I panted as my chest heaved from loss of breath. Ran outta there like a bat outta hell... When my breath was regained, my feet scurried up the steps falling a couple times along the way. Several rooms were on the second floor. A servant approached me curiously. I pushed passed the blond boy as I hurriedly went up the third flight of stairs. A door was cracked open as I panted. I could barely breath....

Noises were held from the rooms around me. Screams. I panicked! What did Honey say again? 'Kao-Chan, don't wonder the castle alone...' No wonder they're all psychotic human-killing beings who desire one thing. Blood. The crimson liquid made me stomach twist and churn, suddenly feeling sick, I dove into the cracked door hearing several more screams, other rooms filled with moans. I panted heavily as I entered the dark room. I locked the door behind me resting against the door feeling around for a light switch. When I found it I fumbled trying to turn it on.

A groan. "Who is it? I'm trying to sleep..." A voice groaned out. I slid sluggishly down the door trying to hide from whatever or whoever it might be. "Huh?" A thick sleep-filled voice whispered rising from a midnight black coffin. The man yawned as he stretched quietly then turned to look at me. "Hm? Who are you?" The voice asked, amber eyes studying me closely.

"Uhh?" I shrugged a shoulder unsure of what to say. I pointed to myself. "Me?" I raised an eyebrow at the orange-haired guy staring at me with a smirk.

"No... I'm talking to Beelzenof the cursed one.." I trembled then looked behind myself then sighed.

"That's not funny.." I grumbled at the attractive vampire that was now walking up to me.

The vampire kneeled in front of me. "How'd you get here? It's not safe." The vampire tousled his hair then thought a moment. I refused to talk at all. He might just hurt me... "Look, I promise I won't hurt you just talk to me.." The vampire slowly reached out a hand, I flinched away. He frowned. "I'm not like the others, you can trust me..." He whispered then concentrated. "Well not trust me... You get the point..." I giggled softly then immediately stopped to look down to finger at a hole in my shirt. "I'll let you sit there until you decide when you'd like to speak." He whispered in a soft voice backing away slowly.

Hesitantly, I reached out a hand to grab at his tuxedo jacket then pulled his shirt softly. He paused, looking over his shoulder at me, expressionless. I frowned then let go in embarrassment then he grabbed my hands in his and kneeled in front of me again with a raised eyebrow. I flushed slightly then his eyes went to my neck, it was uncovered due to the loose holey shirt I was wearing. My neck.. He's thirsty!? I whimpered then tried pulling my hands back he took a deep breath then released my hands to sit slowly beside me.

"H-Honey-Senpai... Brought me here... But some pedophile name Nekozawa tried to force me here.. I-I didn't want to go... My mom and dad... I-I want them... back..." I whispered brokenly not meeting the vampire's eyes.

"I understand.. Leaving your parents, eh? I miss mine, too..." He sighed. "I do not know you very well, so I will tell you the story later." He whispered glancing over at me. "Would you like anything to eat?" He asked in concern, looking over me carefully.

"I don't feel so hungry..." I whispered quietly hugging my knees and resting my head on them. He pulled me up and out of the way. A knock on the door and then it opened silently.

"Prince Hikaru, we have your drink.." Utada said softly handing him the glass of blood.

"Thanks.." He took it then opened his mouth, fangs were fully elongated and glinting off the chandeliers in his room. He looked at me and I watched him. He was nice, but despite that he was still one of them... "What? Do you have a problem with blood?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I gulped and watched as he swished the cup around before inhaling the scent. He placed the cup to his lips then drunk and sated his thirst. Blood dripped from his lips to his chin. He licked his lips sensually then used his finger to wipe the blood from his chin to his lips. He dipped his finger into his mouth then licked it off sensually. "Yes?" He asked looking down to me. I flushed. "Your not aroused are you?" He raised an eyebrow then licked the rest off his finger. "Do you find this... Sexy..." He smirked.

"Whatever 'Prince Hikaru'." I held my fingers up to do the quote thingy. "I am not aroused in any way.." I gulped then covered my neck. "Are you aroused?" I raised an eyebrow like he did. He chuckled.

"No way in hell.." He laid his goblet on a mahogany desk then turned back to me. "Should I be?" He challenged playfully.

"I don't like how you vampires roll... Your all conceited and think your sexy!" I crossed my arms making him frown.

"Am I not appealing?" He asked with a small smirk. I blushed a darker shade. "Well?" I removed my hands from my neck then thought patiently. "I'll leave you be.. You may sleep on my couch if you'd like." He said motioning towards it. My eyes widened. I'd never slept on a comfortable surface before. I've always slept on cardboard. Hell I was even born on cardboard as far as I'm concerned. I nodded then slowly walked towards the couch and laid down. "Goodnight." He turned the light out then went back to his coffin.

"It's the middle of the day though." He chuckled.

"It's a vampire thing Kaoru." I gasped. I didn't tell him my name did I? "It's sort of obvious. Your pants are too low therefore your.." He cleared his throat. "Boxers say Kaoru." I blushed.

"Shut up.." I grumbled shutting my eyes. Why do vampires act so flirty?

Another chuckle then things got silent. The disgusting smell of blood lingered in the air. I laid a certain way so I could sort of block out that horrible smell. Hikaru - no - Prince Hikaru was already asleep.. The room was pitch black, like the streets of where I used to sleep. I only hope mom and dad are okay... I hope that man didn't do anything horrible or repulsive while Honey-Senpai and I went to the castle....

_With Nekozawa....._

The tall gothic-like King walked the silent darkness inhaling the air and gruesome smell of the caught onto one scent then followed it. It was the most sweetest smelling of blood, maybe blood type A or B, maybe.. It lead to a corner near an abandoned ice cream shop. Two humans laid side-by-side on the thin cardboard covered in several cloths with feathers sewed together for a pillow. Nekozawa almost took pity for the two, almost. He smirked and looked around. Everyone was sleeping quietly so it was a perfect time to snag a couple humans.

"Delicious.." mumbled a blood lusted Nekozawa feeling the pulse in the woman s neck. "Yes, yes she will be fine for Beelzenof and I.." His eyes went to the man he felt his pulse beating rapidly. Self-consciously Nekozawa licked his lips wanting to take them here and now, but he knew he'd have to wait.

He pulled the two into his arms and flawlessly strutted down the cobblestone towards an empty alleyway. Softly, he put them down on the stones then bit down roughly on the mans neck covering his mouth so he couldn't scream and wake his wife. He straddled the man draining him of all life roughly. He couldn't wait to be polite at times like these. His bloodlust was raging for a specific meal and now that he'd gotten it he couldn't possibly be nice about it. After the males face paled with signs of no life, he went to the poor defenseless woman laying right next to her deceased husband. He did the same to her then abandoned them there. He licked his lips then hurriedly ran back to his castle as if nothing had happened....

And that was the end of Kaoru's sweet, loving and compassionate parents as they slowly died painfully due to the gruesome things Nekozawa had done....

**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
After making sure Kaoru was asleep, I silently walked to where his peaceful face was then tucked his hair behind his ear with a smile. He was simply adorable, but I would never admit that... Kaoru, this Kaoru would be the one that would make me less lonely, make me open up and become normal. But there's no way a creature like Kaoru would ever feel comfortable around a vampire like myself. He'd be afraid to come near me especially when my bloodlust would rise...

"G'night sweet Kaoru..." I whispered, brushing a soft kiss against his forehead before returning to my coffin to rest for the day.....

* * *

_Err, I think it's okay :( Meanii Nekozawa! Poor Kao:( GO HIKARU :P Is it good so far? Review if you'd like... Show support lol._

_Honey: Yeah! Come to the darkside, we have cookies!_

_Me: Yep, there's chocolate and sugar :)_

_Honey: *giggles* What Ami-Chan said :D_


	2. Disturbance

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School or the characters nor song lyrics!**

_2nd chapter of The Vampire and the Peasant :) Hikaru and Kaoru have the oddest relationship... Trust me :) Anywayz enjoy! P.S. Fluffy Bunny is a game from a con in Atlanta lol, so I don't own that game!:)_

_

* * *

The Next Day - Err - Night._  
**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
1st night in staying with the house of vampires... 1st day of being separated from parents... 1st day of my new life... Sighing, my eyes opened on their own accord, suddenly feeling a pair of eyes on me. I rose from the couch with a stretch of my arms, letting my feet rest against the floor. Hikaru was sitting on a throne, with carvings in it, staring boredly out the window. The moon had just been centered in sky. It was officially daytime for the noble vampires. Hikaru glided towards me with a enthusiastic smirk. I rolled my eyes as I turned away from his gaze. He rested a hand on my shoulder as he took a seat next to me.

"How was your first night in the castle?" Hikaru asked in a prying voice. I pursed my lips. How could I describe my first night... "Amazing? Horrible? Fear?" He raised an eyebrow in mock amusement.

I fumbled in my head for words. "Err, well... It was not scary, but it didn't make me happy either.." I murmured with a sigh. "It was okay, I guess." I shrugged.

"That's terrific. Now how about a midnight stroll?" He asked glancing from the window to me.

"I don't know... The freaks come out a night." I smirked.

"You implyin' I'm a freak?" He chuckled.

"I could be." I bit back crossing my arms.

He laughed. "Says the guy with the odd hairstyle."

I gasped. "Oh no you didn't! You conceited idiot!" Hikaru frowned then looked away crossing his arms in the process. "Oh did I upset you?" I chuckled feeling brave. 'I scared a vampire. Sweeeeet!' I thought feeling courageous and proud all of a sudden.

"I'm not conceited at all. If I could turn the wheels of time I would. Normal people seem overrated, I think I like it.." He smirked to himself.

"I'm not scared of you, you know." I scowled at the back of his head.

"Seriously? I guess your thought process is completely off because I'm scarier than you'll ever be." He chuckled to himself. "Really don't think I'm scary?" He chuckled again.

"I'm serious.." I grumbled.

Then that's when it happened. As soon as I knew it, my back was against the chair and my hands were pinned above my head in an unbreakable bind. Hikaru rested his forehead against mine as he stared down into my eyes. A devious glint sparkled in his eyes as he watched me. He hovered above me with his thighs on either side of my hips and I gulped. It was pretty uncomfortable, but not in any way was it scary. This just painted him in a new light. HOMO. He opened his mouth to reveal razor-like fangs, placing his lips at my neck, gently scraping his fangs across the sensitive flesh there. I shuddered underneath him as he pulled back. His eyes were a bright scarlet color as he growled. Not playfully, but as if I was prey to him... Now I was afraid. He panted above me as he licked my neck slowly making me shiver.

"You made your point... Could you like stop now?" I gasped as he blew lightly against my neck. "A-are you t-thirsty?" I asked breathless as he pulled back to place his forehead against mine.

"Not really..." He said restoring his natural eye color. "I'm content." He smiled adorably. "Told you I could be scary-ish." He growled playfully.

I laughed nervously. "Could you... Let go of my hands?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he pretended to think about it.

"Forgot they were binding you.." He chuckled then let go, remaining over me.

"Could you get off me?" I asked casually.

"I guess." He got off me and sat on the couch. "Who's afraid of the big, bad vampire? Kaoru is!" He teased looking to me with a laugh.

"Screw you..." I mumbled softly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He chuckled softly as my face heated up.

**H****ikaru'sPOV****:**  
Ah Kaoru. He was feisty and I liked it. I licked at my partially elongated fangs then sent him a devious look. He backed away gradually ending up on the floor. I chuckled loudly then a thunderous knock was heard. Immediately, I stopped then crossed my legs casually as Nekozawa glanced around the room. When he discovered Kaoru his eyes widened then he snarled from deep in his throat. My eyes narrowed as I studied him closely.

"Hikaru, I see you've met your servant." His chest rumbled as Kaoru crawled to hide himself in my chest. I raised an eyebrow at that. I knew what I had to do.... Relationships between a servant and a noble was strictly prohibited.

"Get off me peasant!" I shoved him off then dusted myself off looking Nekozawa in the eyes. "Thank you Nekozawa-Senpai." I regarded him with a small smile of thanks.

"Thanks for your kind words." He looked to Kaoru again. "Teach your pet some obedience. Apparently he hasn't learned the rules around here. Fufufufufu......" Nekozawa glared at Kaoru as he shivered in fear.

"Will do Nekozawa-Senpai. Get off the couch pet.." It hurt me to say these words to him. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears... Oh how I wanted to comfort him at this moment...

"Hi-Hikaru..." He whimpered backing away against the wall. I tried my best not to look at him at this time.. My heart would break into pieces seeing him this way.

Nekozawa left with a single nod of his head. I turned to look at Kaoru apologetically, but instead he turned away obviously hurt. I scolded myself for abiding by the rude rules Nekozawa had sent. Slowly as if to gain his trust again, I crawled across the floor to the corner he was in. He refused to budge nor look at me. Couldn't even spare a short glance or at least a scowl or slap. I would've gladly accepted either or all of those. His bottom lip trembled as he cried silently.

"I thought.. You said... I-I.... could trust you.." He said in between sobs.

I frowned. "You can Kaoru, I promise. Those are just the rules, so when he's around don't think I don't like you." I murmured against my hand.

"Why... would I... trust you?" He asked reducing his sobs to sniffling and coughing.

"Because I want you to stay with me." I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder, feeling how bad he was trembling. "You just have to trust me on this. I'd never hurt you in any way.." I didn't think before I spoke.. What if my bloodlust went out of my stability and I couldn't control it? He'd definitely hate me then...

"I still don't trust..." He hiccupped. "you..." he finished followed by another hiccup.

"Rawr.." I growled playfully, nuzzling my nose in his hair. He giggled.

"That makes you a giant pervert, too." He giggled again. "How old are.." He hiccuped again. "you really huh?" He turned to me. My nose brushed past his cheek almost meeting with his lips. We gulped at the unexpected closeness. "Back off pedo.." He smirked then rolled his eyes.

"What? I'm totally 16.." I rolled my eyes.

He smiled. "Sometimes you talk like an old dude."

"Fine I'm actually like 34, so I'm not that old." I smiled. Who wouldn't want to be a 34 year old stuck in a 16 year olds body?

"You know... We sorta look alike." He said then looked to my hair. "Except that gay hairstyle... I had that hairstyle when I was in P.M.S..." He smiled.

"Uhm, PMS? Does that mean you have a peri-" I was interrupted from my shock and surprise. Who knew Kaoru was secretly a woman?

"No baka!" He rolled his eyes. "Peasant Middle School. I'm not a girl and I definitely don't have menses! I may be bitchy on certain days out of the month, but I definitely don't have one of those.." I couldn't help but to laugh at his facial expression. He looked cute, very cute...

"We have exactly 2 hours until my first lesson of the day, what would you like to do?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's talk about you.." He smiled. "Ever been kissed?"

I flushed a bit. "What kind of question is that? Are you trying to invade my private life? No one kisses and tells.." I smirked.

"You've been kissed seriously!? I haven't been... Lucky Prince.." He grumbled the last part then I snickered. "W-what?" He asked blushing brightly.

"I only said that so it seemed like I've been kissed. Honestly I've never been kissed in my 34 years." I frowned. "I can only imagine I guess." I shrugged a shoulder.

"How do you like being a blood luster? Do you only desire blood.." He choked at mentioning blood. He regained his composure with a brief exhale. "Or do you desire.. other... things?" He asked, blush darkening beautifully. Even his pulse became faster... I tried to pay no attention though...

"Err, blood lust is easy to deal with... I just drink a full glass or two..." I shrugged a shoulder. "I suppose your talking about sexual lust?" He nodded ruefully. "Dammit." I cursed under my breath. "Err, yeah, I guess you could say I've desired sex... After all being a vampire makes you feel all lustful. It's natural for us to feel, uhh horny.." I loosened my shirt. "It's getting hot in here isn't it?" I laughed nervously.

"Tell me about it! Your room is stuffy..." Kaoru fanned himself as he winced slightly.

"Are you aroused Kaoru?" I asked in my natural sensual voice. That voice was exactly how we draw in humans... I've never done that before though, it's cruel.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" He groaned hiding his face in my shoulder.

"Because...." Everything got silent. "I want to!" I said proudly he giggled. "I can because your.. my best friend." I shrugged and he pulled back, mouth gaping open with eyebrows raised, eyes opened wide.

"Sweeeeet! I'm friends with a homosexual vampire named Hikaru who also thinks he's sexy and sleeps with a music box!" He shouted humming to himself.

"Yep, best friends from now on..." Not to mention potential lovers... I failed to add that part. But isn't that why he was truly here? So I'd never be lonesome like I always was? "Any other questions?"

His face lit up. "Do you use the bathroom!?" He shrieked in excitement, no humor in his voice what so ever. I looked at him like he was an idiot. He smiled innocently.

"Why the hell would you want to know that Kaoru?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Cuz' it's cool!" I chuckled as he waited for an answer.

"Yes Kaoru, we use the bathroom." He cheered.

"I swear I have issues..." We said in unison. We looked to each other.

"Hikaru."

"Kaoru."

"Stop copying me!" We shouted at each other. We pointed to each other. "You first!" We both groaned and crossed our arms. "No I'm serious.." We gasped. "Could you stop that?" We both narrowed our eyes at each other in annoyance. "If you'd stop copying me maybe we wouldn't have that problem." We both groaned again.

"Kaoru, that was odd.." He nodded.

"Can I do your hair?" He asked with a broad smirk identical to mine. "Come with me!" He pulled my hand and took me into the bathroom with strength I didn't know he had.

He sat me in my chair at my vanity table. I looked in the mirror at my long silky strands of hair. They reached into my eyes and sometimes they were troublesome. Although I loved my normal long hair, it would be nice for a change. Kaoru instructed for me to close my eyes and I did as I was told to. I heard the sound of scissors and I gulped. Goodbye long silk. One by one the strands fell in a slight trim. He made lots of clinking noises as he poked around for the perfect tools. My eyes were tightly clenched as he put some cold liquid into my hair. I shivered. He giggled softly.

He brushed my hair gently then did some sort of freaky hand motion thing then petted my hair softly down. Since there was no mirror, there's no way I could tell what was possibly happening to me. Kaoru hummed softly as he re-did my hair. His humming died down then he told me to open my eyes. I gasped at my reflection then looked back at him then back to the reflection.

"We look like twins." We stated together then we both nodded.

_(AN: They have the same hairstyle they have in the anime :)_

"So... Do you like it?" Kaoru asked curiously playing and toying with the locks of my hair. I nodded. "Great, you look like me and I look like you... You don't think we-"

"There's no way in hell that we're twins so don't even think about it Kaoru." I said quickly.

"Whatever." I smiled. "Just saying Hika.." He shrugged a shoulder. "Y-you don't care if I call you that, right?" I shrugged.

"I guess not Kao." I smiled as he smiled. I groaned. "Fine! Come in Kyouya!" I rolled my eyes.

"Kyouya?" Kaoru asked feeling troubled.

"He's a friend." I whispered softly. Kyouya knocked on the bathroom door then walked in. "Sup Kyouya-Senpai?" His eyes fixed on Kaoru.

"Hikaru, is this your brother by a chance?" We both shook our heads. "Alright. We need to discuss financial problems in the finance department. If you would, come with me." He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"We call him the Shadow Prince... Trust me, never wake him or Honey-Senpai up too early or they'll give you the eye of the beast." He smirked then nodded. "You know I'm not good at foreign language." I groaned with a scowl.

"Hikaru. Finances are mathematical." Kyouya scowled then pulled out his signature notebook to write things down.

"I'm good at math!" Kaoru spoke up with a shrug.

"Sure Kyouya-Senpai..." I murmured while Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Would you mind coming with me, Kaoru?" He asked, gaze fixed on him.

"I'll only let him go if you can play the which one is Hikaru Game, alright?" I smirked broadly. "Come here Kao!" He smirked and followed me. "Change into this." I handed him a crimson robe and slid on my own, grabbing matching berets at the same time. "Here ya go." We slid them into place then switched sides. We walked back in with my arm around his waist, his arm around my shoulders.

"So... Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?" We asked raising eyebrows then looking to each other. Kyouya tapped his pen against his chin in concentration. We turned around several times then got back into the same position.

"Hikaru." He pointed to me. Kaoru and I looked at each other then back to Kyouya.

"Uh-oh! You got it wrong!" We wagged our fingers in front of his face while he looked at us like we were stupid.

"Hikaru, you name is embroided on your robe. It was pretty obvious." Kaoru and I looked to each other than we slapped ourselves in the head.

"Why didn't we think of that?" We pouted. "Whatever.." We mumbled.

"Kaoru, you can go hang out with Honey-Senpai, I trust him. The worst he could do is bi- You know some things are better left un said. If something odd happens just give him some cake." He smiled and nodded. "Bye Kao." I smiled.

"Bye Hika." He returned the smile then lazily lounged on the couch.

"I'll call Honey-Senpai and tell him to meet you here Kaoru. I'll be sure to have snacks available incase Honey-Senpai gets a snack attack." Kyouya mumbled softly. "We'll be on our way." Kyouya and I walked side-by-side towards the staircase.

"Why can't we just take the elevator?" I looked up to Kyouya. "Nobody uses it so I don't get why Nekozawa installed it." Kyouya shrugged a shoulder.

"I suppose."

We gracefully walked towards the elevator in quick fluid movements and entered. We pressed the 2 button and listened to the annoying elevator music in distaste. Why couldn't they play Bokura No Love Style? I smirked. Kyouya looked down to me then shook his head and focused on the boring music playing.

**Kaoru'sPOV****:**  
Patiently I waited for the adorable vampire to walk inside. Hikaru and the Kyouya guy had left only seconds ago and already my mood was becoming impatient. I smirked. Hikaru never said I couldn't browse through his things. Sneakily, I tiptoed towards his wardrobe. It creaked open slowly then my fingers found their way inside. Apparently this was a drawer with memories... Invasion of privacy. Even though it was, I couldn't help but to look around. Plus I'd be as careful as possible. Smiling, I pulled out a scrapbook with no label then laid across the couch. Several pictures were plastered inside with labels and dates for each one. Two pictures particularly caught my eye though. It was a woman and a man. The woman was standing with a hand on her stomach which poked out, pregnant.. The man was crouched in front of her protectively with a hand outstretched to caress at her swollen belly. I smiled.

"This must've been Hikaru when he was a baby!" I awed at the cuteness. He was smiling widely with lively golden eyes with a few orange-ish strands on his head. You could visibly see two tiny teeth sticking out. Fangs... "He was born a vampire...?" whispering to myself, I looked to the next page and smiled. He was in a crested crib with, I'm guessing his father, casually leaning over to admire him. "Awe, Hikaru looks adora-" Interrupted. I gasped and looked to the door.

"Kao-Chan, whatcha doin' over there?" Honey-Senpai asked with a troubled expression. I laughed nervously and tucked the album under the nearest pillow.

"Nooothing! Just waiting for you Honey-Senpai." I said quickly with a broad smirk. A blush tinted my cheeks.. I'd almost been caught!

"Alright Kao-Chan." He smiled pulling out two bowls from behind him. "Want some double fudge ice cream? It has cute rainbow bunny sprinkles!" He giggled. I smiled.

I nodded once. "Why not?" His little face lit up then in 3 long strides he was right in front of me holding out my bowl.

"Here ya go Kao-Chan!" I accepted and we sat down on the couch, silently enjoying our dessert.

It's not that I wasn't comfortable around Honey-Senpai... It was just that... I can't even explain! He's so tiny, but Hikaru says it's just to fool you and draw you in. It freaked me out when he'd told me that because of what Honey was doing yesterday. Was he just using he cute-ness to 'draw me in' for a quick meal or was he sincere on trying to help me? Well... Who could deny that little boy face? I chuckled to myself as Honey-Senpai continued eating...

Then a thought appeared in my head. Was Hikaru getting tortured for being nice to me? I hope not! He actually cares whether or not something happened to me... Like an older brother I never had. It made me feel happy, cared for, loved and most importantly... IMPORTANT. Strangely, sometimes, I found myself smiling or even blushing at things he'd say or mention. Odd right? If isn't odd to you then you will just have to think about it.

I smiled after I finished my ice cream. "Honey-Senpai, do you like being a vampire?" We didn't meet each others gazes as I said this nor do we after.

"Kao-Chan... It's okay." He shrugged. "It's actually kinda cool being able to eat whenever I want and not get fat!" He giggled then meet my fearful face. He held up his hands in defense. "We don't drink blood whenev- Scratch that!" He giggled. "I meant cake of course!" He giggled.

I cleared my throat. "I-I thought you meant b-blood." I played with the buttons on Hikaru's crimson silk pajama shirt, pretending as if I didn't say anything.

"We could if we wanted.." He whispered lowly. "Anyways! What do you wanna do Kao-Chan?" I shrugged. "Ooh! I know how about 'Fluffy Bunny'? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He asked excitedly.

"Fluffy.... Bunny...?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah! You can go first Kao-Chan! This is how ya play, okay? I place a marshmallow in your mouth and you say fluffy bunny. You try to fit as many as you can into your mouth without chewing them! It's easy." He smiled and out of no where picked up a bag of marshmallows. "The good thing is you can eat em' afterwards." Little flowers floated around his face symbolizing his cuteness.

"Suuuuure... Okay!" I laugh nervously. I opened my mouth awaiting the marshmallow.

"Open wide Kao-Chan. Here comes the choo-choo train!" He giggled then popped a marshmallow into my mouth.

"Fluffy Bunny." He placed another. "Fluffy Bunny." Another. "Fluffy Bunny." I moved them around in my mouth trying to fit them right. These were the huge marshmallows too. He popped another. "Fluffy Bunny!" Another. "Fwuffy Bwunny." He giggled then placed another. "Fwuty Bwony." He placed another as I tried to fit them in the right way again. "Fwuty Bwiny." I held my hands up as if telling him I couldn't fit anymore he smiled.

I chewed up the marshmallows gradually, trying not to swallow any before I'd chewed it. Honey waited patiently as I chewed and swallowed, eating a few from his bag. He pulled out a cell phone, texting someone. I raised an eyebrow as I chewed the last two. He looked up to me then bit his bottom lip in concentration as if deciding whether or not to do something. He tapped his fingers nervously against his leg as he watched me closely, shivering slightly. My eyes widened in fear. Was he hungry for something other than marshmallows? I sure hope not because I'd rather not want to be turned into one of them right about now. He nibbled his bottom lip, exposing two long and thick pearly fangs in the process. I shivered in fear. Those could sink so quickly into anything....

"Kao-Chan, you shouldn't be here..." He whined wrapping his little arms around my shoulders. "Bad people are here.." He cried, hot tears wetting my holey shirt and chest. "I gotta hide you Kao-Chan!" He looked from side-to-side in thought. "Come on!" He said pulling my hand, then pulling me towards Hikaru's door.

He led me to the elevator and pressed the number four. In fear, my finger twinned around his. He whimpered as the elevator slowly clicked and rose upwards. I was concerned about Hikaru.. He said bad people sometimes try to sneak into the castle. The guards should at least try unless they were charmed or 'draw in' by the vampires. That means not only the human servants were at risk, but the heirs, too. I felt pessimistic about what could happen. Hikaru and Kyouya better be safe unless my best friend would be gone forever. Then I'd never be particularly safe in the castle again. Even if Kyouya and Honey-Senpai tried to protect me. I sighed. Could this elevator go any faster????

The elevator dinged loudly, signaling we were safely on the right floor. Honey felt around the wall, pressing down on certain spots. Once he'd done that a soft rumble was heard then he quickly dashed pulling me along with him towards a corner of the room. He pulled a lever then scurried along to a window and pulled using all his strength then came a keypad, he entered his name and some code then a hidden flight of stairs came from the ceiling and Honey quickly pushed me to go first. I rushed up the dozen stairs then sat in one of the cushioned bean bag chairs as Honey sat right beside me in a bunny one. He pulled a piece of wood then a machine of some sort came down from the ceiling and it also had a keypad.

"Honey-Senpai? What's that?" I asked hysterical, frantically looking around myself in the medium sized room.

"Kao-Chan.. Shh..." He placed a finger to his lips and typed some code then looked at the screen.

I looked on with him then he touched the screen choosing a camera. We saw four people dressed in black cloaks searching the halls as if probing for someone. Above the screen read: Warning on Hall 5; first floor. He pressed off then pressed on a button that was red and said 'reset'. Low noises from the 4th floor were heard as, and I'm just guessing here, they went back to their original spots, staircase, keypad and all. Honey pressed another button, Kyouya and Hikaru's pictures appeared on the screen. He pressed both then pressed in 'C'.

'_Is __Kaoru__ okay? What about you?_' from Hikaru one second ago.

'_Kao__-Chan is fine.' _He looked to me._ 'I'm okay..._' He gasped and felt around. '_I dropped __Usa__-Chan_' Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he looked down.

'_Honey-__Senpai__, we'll fetch your __Usa__-Chan after this ends. We'll also throw in some delicious cake._' from Kyouya one second ago.

'_The cam shows they split up.. One on the 2__nd__, One on the 3rd a__nd__ one on the 4__th__... __Kyouya__ a__nd__ I are on the 2__nd__ floor, we're doing good. Tell __Kaoru__ not to worry..._' from Hikaru 4 seconds ago.

Honey looked to me and pointed to the screen. I smiled, Hikaru was so kind.

'_I told __Kao__-Chan.._' Honey gasped then quickly pressed a button. '_Disturbance on 4__th__..._'

"Kao-Chan, be very quiet..." He breathed, crawling towards a metal door across the room. "I'll be back when the coast is clear..." He looked at me and threw me something. "Here, it's my lucky pendant." He smiled then opened the door with ease and slid down quickly. I crawled over and looked through the opening, closing it so it would only be slightly cracked open.

A tall and muscular man was covered in a black cloak, pacing towards the window while Honey-Senpai crept soundlessly behind him. Then tensed, his muscles clenched tightly as he briskly turned around and faced Honey. Honey however was already in a crouched position, growling in warning. The other tensed in a crouched position as they both probed for a sign of weakness. The first to strike was the taller man.

"Come on short stuff!" He was about to pounce Honey when Honey quickly parried the attack with a thrust of his fist, hitting the guy dead in the face. The man stumbled back. "Bring it on..." He snarled, deep voice echoing in the spacious room.

Honey-Senpai glared at the man in warning as the man lounged at him. Honey dodged it, putting him in a head-lock while his legs pushed down on the mans. The man's yelped in pain as Honey brought his lips down to the man's neck, fangs scraping across it as the man broke loose trying to punch at the shorter man. Honey pulled the man's cloak and jumped onto his back, grabbing at either side of his face. He pulled tightly but the man pushed him back against the wall as the man groaned loudly in pain. Honey brought his lips down to the man's neck and growled as his fangs pierced his skin, ripping back, with a piece of flesh hanging from his mouth. The man screeched as Honey pushed against his back, knocking the man to the floor with an echoing thud. I gasped covering my mouth as my eyes widened at Honey's fighting ability.

The man got up and steadied himself then lunged at Honey taking a fake-step and banging Honey against a wall. Honey groaned softly then pushed at the man's chest with his feet, pushing the man backwards. The man ran forward and was about to punch Honey in the face, but instead Honey counteracted the blow and grabbed his fist and broke his wrist. The man gasped in pain... Whether it was from his bleeding neck or his broken wrist. Honey took it as a chance as he jumped back on the man's shoulders and pulled his neck up until he was fully decapitated. I felt like puking at the disgusting sight. Blood was spurting everywhere, it was a dusty black color though, not red like a human's blood. Honey growled at the man's body.... He was dead....

"Kao-Chan?" He called in a guilty little voice. Apparently vampire blood doesn't encourage bloodlust...

I was afraid to answer.. Seeing what Honey could really do... That was just too much. He was so small and cute, who ever knew he harvested such power? He walked up to the space were I was peeking from and smiled.

"I got him!" He smiled cutely then wiped away blood from his face and shirt. "Yucky, I'm covered in blood!" He groaned in distaste. "One sec, I'll be up there in a sec!" He jumped from wall-to-wall until he reached the opening, pushing it aside and crawling back to the spot where the machine hung. "Gotta check in with the guys."

I moved to sit back beside him, careful not to touch him due to his bloodstained state. Hikaru and Kyouya had sent messages to him while he was fighting.

_'Is it resolved?_' from Kyouya 5 minutes ago.

_'Honey-__Senpai__! Answer please..._' from Hikaru 5 minutes ago.

'_Are you back yet?_' from Kyouya 3 minutes ago.

'_Is Kaoru okay?'_ from Hikaru 2 minutes ago.

Honey stopped reading and replied. 'We're all good guys!' He smiled. 'Kao-Chan is fine and dandy!'

'_Sweeet__! __Kyouya__ a__nd__ I took out 2 guys in record time. One minute_.' from Hikaru one second ago.

'_Yes, it was quite amusing._' from Kyouya one second ago.

'_So everything cleared Kyo-Chan?_'

'_Yes Honey-__Senpai__. __Nekozawa__ says to meet in the dining hall in 5 minutes_.' from Kyouya one second ago.

"Kao-Chan we gotta go see Neko-Chan." He grabbed my hands and pulled me to the metal door. He jumped down rapidly and reached his arms out to catch me. I clenched my eyes shut and jumped out the door into his waiting arms. "See? I gotcha Kao-Chan." He giggled then sat me to my feet.

"Err... Thanks Honey-Senpai." I panted from fear.

"We gotta go see Neko-Chan." He smiled.

"What bout' that dead dude on the floor?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What dead guy?" Honey asked humming to himself.

I gasped and looked to where the body was. It was gone like magic! Only dust remained.. What was with vampires these days? Things are so much different from the stories I'd heard when I was younger.  
What happened to a stab in the heart or the no reflection things? All lies? I looked back to where the body was again and noticed a small, dagger-like shard laying in place. Maybe that part was true...

Honey and I got into the elevator once more then headed down to the 1st floor. He hummed comfortably to himself then whispered a cheerful little tune that almost sounded familiar. One floor. A different song played in the elevator. Another floor. The second floor... Finally almost close to seeing Hikaru again.. Last floor. I smiled as Hikaru's face was the first I saw as the elevator doors crept open. He was waiting in front of the door with a worried expression the walked the short distance into the elevator to envelope me into his arms, resting his head on my shoulder, clenching my shirt in his hands tightly.

"Despite Honey-Senpai telling me you were okay, I still had my pessimistic doubts.." He squeezed me tightly almost crushing me. "It's pleasant to know your like actually okay though.." He smirked joy evident in his voice.

"Yeah well... Here in the flesh.. Literally!" I giggled to myself as he pulled back to look at me with a scowl.

"That's not funny..." He smirked then hugged me again crushingly.

"It was worth a shot!" I shrugged, re-wrapping my arms around him.

"Err, could you two stop the love fest before Nekozawa gets here?" Kyouya questioned with a chuckle.

We pulled away to scowl at him. "Whatever Kyouya-Senpai.." We looked to each other then we slapped our palms over our foreheads. "Here we go again..." We groaned in unison.

"That's annoying." Kyouya grumbled.

"Yeah, we know.." We groaned in unison again.

"Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are funny!" Honey giggled then stopped as Nekozawa-Senpai approached us wearing a cloak, hiding his flowing blond hair and majority of his body. He had a puppet in his hands and was holding it up with a smile.

"Is that a puppet?" I asked in a boredly staring at the beige colored material with cat-like ears and eyes.

"How dare you!? Beelzenof is most certainly not a puppet!" He hid his puppet away defensively.

"Then it's a doll..." Hikaru mumbled.

He gasped. "No, it's not a doll!" He scowled.

"Oh! Neko-Chan I know, I know!" Honey held up his hand and giggled. "It's an plushie!" Nekozawa raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what the hell' then shook his head.

"Let me guess." Kyouya began. "A genuinely made action figure." He pushed up his glasses.

"Kyouya, I thought you were the most intelligent out of the both of them.." He shook his head. "No Kyouya.." He smirked. "It's my cursed doll puppet..."

Hikaru and I looked to each other. "We said that!" We shrieked in unison.

"No! Peasant boy," He motioned to me. "You said puppet." He motioned to Hikaru. "You said doll." His smirk broadened. "It's a cursed doll puppet." His face lit up.

"That's the thing that'll torture us?" Hikaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why of course!" He made the puppet talk as he did.

"It's. A. Puppet." Hikaru murmured.

"No it's not he can talk watch!" He made it talk then started saying words in falsetto. "I'm Beelzenof the cursed doll fear me!"

"We see your mouth moving.." I mumbled boredly.

"Yeah Neko-Chan! Your not good at being a puppet master!" He giggled with a broad smile.

"Can I leave? Being surrounded by idiots is making my brain cells lower quite rapidly.." Kyouya murmured, leaning casually against a wall.

"You are cruel.. Peasant boy." He pointed to me. "Fetch me a fresh goblet of blood. My blood pressure is high!"

"Err.." I murmured softly looking to Hikaru.

"He's an idiot, trust me.." Hikaru chuckled softly pushing me into the kitchen. "Err, I mean go you mere peasant, fetch Superior a goblet of rich, fine blood." He winked.

"Hikaru, I adore you and your kindness." I heard Nekozawa say.

I met up with Utada in the kitchen area and she handed me a goblet filled to the rim with the rich scarlet liquid. I cautiously strolled back to Nekozawa and bowed respectively. Hikaru glared at me and shot an apologetic gaze. I smiled reassuringly telling him I was fine with being the peasant to my fav vampire. Nekozawa snatched the goblet and sipped it all too fast and choked. I bit back laughter as I watched him flounder trying to catch a breath. Honey giggled to himself as Hikaru almost burst out in laughter and his face was so red that it seemed as if he'd explode

"Peasant boy... go get me... a napkin." Nekozawa said taking several breaths.

"Yes you foolish boy, get Superior a napkin before I have to beat you and send you to the dungeon." Hikaru warned dangerously. I gulped and trembled in slight fear. I knew he didn't mean it, but it was still scary...

I scurried to the dining hall and picked up a cloth that read; Nekozawa, then scurried back to him and bowed as he took it from my hands and cleansed his mouth then placed it on my head. Some blood that hadn't seeped into the napkin yet had seeped in between my eyes as I focused hard trying not to scream. Blood was just gruesome and just plain gross! I picked it up and cautiously threw it into the sink and went back with a lowered head as Nekozawa chuckled and laughed at me.

"I see you taught your pet a lesson. How wise of you." He patted Hikaru's head and Hikaru smirked.

"As expected sir." He looked to Kyouya.

"I expect you cherished my gift to you. She was the finest richest smelling." Nekozawa said turning to Kyouya, he smirked.

"Why of course, she was mouth-watering!" He licked his lips self-consciously then Nekozawa turned to Honey.

"Eh? Well I have nothing to say to you." Honey giggled then got serious. "You may all return to your bedchambers." The three heirs nodded then hiked their way upstairs.

"I'm in need of your assistance peasant." Hikaru pulled my arm with a feather-like pull. I blushed then followed him. "Oh and thanks Nekozawa-Senpai." He said looking over his shoulder, sparing him a quick glance.

Once we were safe out of view I spoke. "Hikaru! There's blood seeping in between my eyes and down my nose!" I whined. One thing I hated more than anything. Blood.

"Would you like me to get that for you?" He asked casually turning to face me with a expressionless face. Probably trying to hold back certain emotions. I blushed again at the sudden embarrassment. I nodded despite that. "Alright, come here Kao." He whispered, his voice drawing me to him. "I'll lick from the bottom to the top.." his voice turning alluringly.

I closed my eyes and awaiting his warm tongue. Wait this was wrong, he's a guy and I'm a guy... But even though I'm aware, I still want it? Because I-I don't like guys.... Well, at least I don't think so... My dad said it was wrong for a man to love another man.. Then his warm wet tongue made contact with the tip of my nose and sensually swirled his tongue over it before sliding his tongue upwards to meet with the bridge of my nose. He licked his tongue up and down, holding me around the waist, pushing his hips against my own making me gasp with unexpectedness. He made it to the space in between my eyebrows and licked, softly sucking as his grip around my waist tightened, pressing his hips roughly against mine once again. He licked my forehead then pulled back with fervent eyes licking from the tip of my nose then back up again in one fluid movement. His hips pulled back then slammed back into mine again making me gasp in surprise. His lips found their way to my neck and kissed softly making my heartbeat faster.

"Nice heartbeat.." He whispered licking my neck.

"Shut up.." I mumbled. He chuckled. "Can we just go to bed now? The sun is rising y'know." I whispered as he licked my neck again. "Your not aroused are you?"

"Deja vu.." he whispered blowing softly against my neck then smiling. "Your right. We have to sleep.." He murmured softly. "Let's go Kao." He whispered taking my hand in his then pulling me up the stairs towards his room.

Once we'd arrived, he quickly changed then dressed in crimson silky pajama's then offered if I'd like to sleep on his bed while he slept in his coffin. I shrugged and thought.. Then I just accepted whether or not I'd regret it later or not. He handed me a change of clothes then a orange silken pajama set with his name printed on it. It smelled like him, but I liked it. He smelled deliciously good, like candy! He tucked me in like a child then smirked as he left to go to his coffin. Suddenly I remembered the death scene I'd witnessed then grabbed his shirt again and pulled him back. He looked at me with a confused expression then I frowned and looked down to his soft bed sheets.

"I saw Honey-Senpai kill that vampire.." I whispered with a squeaky voice. "It.. was scary.." I whimpered looking into his bright golden eyes, my golden eyes reflecting in his.

"You want me to sleep with you?" He asked alluringly with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

"Not sleep, sleep with me.. You know like beside each other, doing nothing." I laughed nervously as he made it sound so wrong to sleep together...

"I know.." He chuckled then laid beside me. "You expression was just priceless though." He chuckled and re-enacting my facial expression. I blushed and hit him playfully with a pillow. He frowned then laid down. "Go to sleep! It's like 11 A.M." he chuckled then pulled me down so I'd be laying next to him.

"Whatever weirdo." I giggled as he laughed quietly.

"Whatever..." He repeated smiling.

"G'night, err- evening.." We said simultaneously. We both laughed in unison.

My eyes shut as I awaited sleep to overcome me. He wound an arm around me protectively as I leaned into his embrace with a soft smile touching my lips. Hesitantly wrapped an arm around his torso making him smile. Slow moving dreams approached into view... The people of the house made an appearance.. It was like Cinderella though. The Prince and the Peasant... Like Cinderella and her ugly stepsisters... At least in the end she got her prince, maybe I'd get mine... I nuzzled my head unconsciously into his chest...

* * *

_Well... Honey kicks ass :) Okay, well review!_


	3. Reminiscing

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters(: Nor song lyrics!**

_Well... This chapterr is serious, but to lighten up the mood, I tried to make it humorous lol(: So enjoy!_

_

* * *

12 o'clock midnight._  
**Hikaru'sPOV****:**  
Being the first to wake, I knew I'd have to be silent But waking up with someone as wonderful as Kaoru pretty much startled me. Although, I was more shocked I hadn't bitten him throughout the process of slumber. His arm was around my chest as his thigh was hooked around my waist. This'll be the appropriate time to ask 'Are you aroused'? Because waking up this position made me lovers, sleeping in the position for eternity, especially after a long rough night. I smirked as I gazed at his peaceful sleeping face in amusement. He groaned in his sleep and his face contorted beautifully. I ran my fingers through his strands then he trembled in my arms. A nightmare perhaps? The erection disturbing my pajama bottoms was getting slight amounts of friction due to his trembling form, but who could think of that right now? I gently shook his arm as he groaned again..

"Kaoru, wake up.." I whispered bringing my lips to his ear, before dipping my tongue into his ear. He shivered then his eyes opened wide. I swiftly laid in a position with my arms behind my head with my eyes shut, softly humming.

"Hi-Hikaru.... Your still here?" Kaoru asked with wide watery eyes. I nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied staring down into his eyes with worry thick in my tone.

"My dream.." He sighed. "You left me.." He whimpered burying his face in my chest. His thigh around my waist tightened it's hold making his leg press into my hard-on causing a pleasurable tremble to rock through my body.

"I'll never leave you.." I whispered against his hair, wincing slightly as my erection throbbed.

Kaoru gasped then pulled back to look into my face. "You re aroused aren't you?" He asked feeling his way down my chest towards my lower stomach then looked me in the face then briefly brushed his hand over it. "You are!" He groaned loudly..

"Is it such a crime to be aroused by someone?" He raised his eyebrows. "Err, nothing, I'll just go to the bathroom for a moment, I'll be back I said getting ready to jump out of the bed.

"You re not blushing or embarrassed?" He asked bewildered. I shook my head then winced again. "That is hardcore!" He cheered as I shrugged a shoulder and walked off towards the restroom.

Kaoru was staring after me as I strode towards the bathroom with a smirk. He'd actually liked the fact I was and I quote 'Hardcore'. That was cool in a way. I strode then entered the bathroom with a pant as I glanced in the mirror at my new eye color. A lavender-ish color, lust of course. I groaned then slid my pajama bottoms down my slick sweaty skin, sliding my boxers along with those. I placed a palm against the tiled wall as I leaned over the toilet, gently placing my forehead against the cold tiled wall also.

My other hand trailed its way down my chest, making me shiver in pleasure. Once it finally made it to my designated area I moaned slightly at the feeling. My fingers nails trailed across my length, scraping lightly from time to time. Then I gave up teasing myself then firmly gripped my erection and shafted in up and down motions making myself moan as I tilted my head down to look at the tiled floor. My erection throbbed in my hand as I slowly caressed it. I teased the head with my thumb, biting down on my lower lip to try and stop Kaoru's name from rolling off my tongue. I pressed down against the slit as I bit harder down on my lip, licking the blood away, sucking softly. My breath came out in pants as I pumped myself quicker, hips beginning to thrust desperately into my hands desperate for more friction.

"Kaoru...." I moaned letting his name roll off my tongue sensually. I dipped my thumb into the slit then groaned at the feeling as I let my palm slip from the tiled wall, gripping my erection tightly. With my thumb I rubbed the slit as my other hand squeezed at my erection making me whimper in need. "Uhh Kaoru..." I groaned, hips thrusting harder against my hand as I felt my peak approach. I worked my erection with vampric speed, faster than any human could ever shaft...

Gasping, my hand rubbed my erection rougher, due to instinct. Then my thumb swirled around the tip, rubbing my pre-cum around it making myself shiver with wanton bliss. I raggedly panted against the tiled wall as I scraped lightly against the tip making desperate moans escape my lips. I made a rapid rhythm with my hips and hand making my moans double in noise. Scraping against the tip made more pre-cum seep out. I groaned loudly then scraped my nail along the shaft, with a grunt.. My hips bucked into my hand as I went into a deep reverie of Kaoru wearing tight leather... I moaned at the vision. My thumb pressed against the tip while my other hand diligently pumped my weeping erection.. The wetness of the pre-cum soaking my thumb, dripping down into the toilet. I moaned again as I released my thumb, only to pinch and play with my nipples. I squeezed them between my fingers as my hips rolled into my hand. I pinched a rosy perk nipple roughly then groaned Kaoru's name. I repeated the action to the opposite one with a lustful moan. My erection pulsed, pressure building intensely. Soon this reverie would all be over...

"Kao.... ru..." I panted, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I want... to make love... to you..." I moaned, spilling my most important secret along with my release. "Nngh... Kaoru....."

Since my aim was perfect, it squirted right into the toilet as my fingers and palm were getting covered in my seed. I panted as I continued pumping myself, placing my palm back against the tiled wall. Ragged breaths and moans filled the large bathroom, echoing all around me... My other which was currently occupied was getting partially soaked in my seed. I took a deep breath then exhaled with a swallow following that. I took another deep breath then pulled away from the toilet, flushing it as I went. I walked towards the sink and waved my hand across it making the water turn on. I poured soup into my hands, rubbing them together. I placed my hands under the water, rinsing them off nice and good before taking a towel and wiping off my erection.... A gasp from outside the door made me raise an eyebrow. I pressed my tongue on my lip to stop the bleeding as I got another towel to wrap around my waist as I opened the door to stare down at an embarrassed Kaoru.

He was tongue-tied. "Uhh.... I was.... Err.... Hm..." He looked at me with a dark blush, guilt in his eyes. "I-I.......... wasn't......... Ugh He groaned avoiding my gaze.

Smirking I spoke. "It was a nice show, wasn't it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, taking in his position. Pajama pants down, a scent that appealed to my senses... Hands covered in it. "You were aroused weren't you?" I teased looking over the mess he'd made.

"Shut up..." He murmured under his breath.

I chuckled then crouched down in front of him. "Don't be embarrassed. I winked. "You were just curious!" I broke out in laughter. He punched me lightly.

"I'm not gay if that's what you think. He pouted not meeting my gaze.

"Coulda' fooled me!" More mocking laughter as he groaned. He was about to cover his face with his hands when I suddenly stopped him. "Your hands are dirty." I stated as he finally looked at me. He shrugged with a 'so' then I paused and brought his fingers up to my lips.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He asked with nervous eyes. It's not like he pulled his hand away.

"Cleaning your fingers I took one of his fingers into my mouth, wrapping my tongue around it trying to be mindful of my fangs. I pulled the finger out of my mouth then licked in the space between his fingers up to his next finger. Repeating the process over and over then starting on the next side. Eventually I got to his palms. He remained silent as he watched me.

He moaned softly. "Am I tempting your blood lust?" He asked with a shaky voice.

I swirled my tongue around the center of his palm meeting his bright gaze. "I wasn't thinking about it I replied honestly. He was and wasn't tempting me... I wanted him, but knew I couldn't... "Honestly, your err, blood smells delicious, but I wouldn't hurt you in that way... Ever." I licked sensually across his palm, sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh as he moaned.

"D-Don't do that... It's sensitive!" He groaned the last part with his eyes shut tightly.

I smirked. "But you like it?" I inquired, prying his answer.

"N-no..." I sucked on the center of his palm, fangs almost piercing the flesh there. I pulled back immediately as Kaoru whimpered opening his eyes to meet mine. "W-why'd you stop?" He asked as I felt my fangs with the tip of my finger, drawing blood with a sigh.

"I... need a drink." Kaoru examined me closely.

"Di-did you almost, you know..." He frowned. "Did your fangs almost I nodded. "Would it have hurt if you would've..." I shrugged then thought.

"Maybe..." It's not as if I'd actually captured victims like Kyouya or Honey-Senpai or any other vampire in that fact. "I wouldn't know I've never captured a victim." I shrugged again.

"Are you tempted to try this?" He asked tracing his saliva coated fingers across his neck. "You know my saying right?" He asked with a childish giggle. "I'm like lucky charms..." I raised an eyebrow. "I'm magically delicious!" He broke out in giggles as I chuckled loudly.

"Your odd, Kao." I smirked then stood up to stretch. "I have to dress; I have four lessons today due to those damn morons trying to sneak in I scowled at the wall then looked down to his frowning face.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked upset.

"Wait till later. he frowned then placed his finger against the wooden floor then quickly drew it back. "You didn't get a splinter did you?" I asked bending back down as he held out his finger. "You re an ideal image for an uke." I smirked as he scowled at me. I softly pulled out the splinter then placed it into a nearby trash can.

"I'm not an uke... I'm not gay..." He crossed his arms. I chuckled then examined the area where I'd just pulled out the splinter, bleeding slightly. "Go head' lick the finger, remember though I taste magically delicious!" He giggled as I slowly darted my tongue out to lick the cut then moaned. "I told ya!"

"You were right." He giggled as I pressed my tongue against the cut not wanting anymore. Who knows what would happen if I wanted more? "But I won't ever drink from you again." I smirked as I pulled my tongue back. The cut was sealed. "Success. Now I'll be going!" He whimpered.

"Not yet. Tell me why you think I'm a homo." He giggled at his question.

"You watched me jerk off. You blush when I do or say things.. Let's see, you act uke-ish.. You like me, but just won't admit it." I shrugged. "Also how you were so hurt about when I had to diss you." He blushed then shrugged. "You re a resistant uke who doesn't want to admit his homo-ness." I smirked. "I wonder what you'd do if I..." I paused and sat down flatly on the floor, pulling him along with me. I placed him on my lap as his body flushed a shade of dark pink.

"W-what will this p-prove?" He asked voice shaky. He took a gulp. "I'm so not a homo... Father doesn't accept homosexual people.." He sniffed then rested his head against my shoulder. "Mom and Dad would probably drown me if they ever kne- well if I was.." He placed his eyes against my neck as I felt heated tears slide down my neck. "I'll admit it.. But only to you.." he cried out.

"Look, I'm a prince a vampire prince and I'm homosexual... Most of every guy in this house is homosexual so its okay, you re safe here, I promise. I wouldn't let them drown you anyway... Remember that story I said I'd tell you." He nodded as he sobbed loudly. "I'll tell you now.."

"Y-you don't.." He gulped. "have to.." He murmured.

"Around 18 years ago, when I was 16 like you, I was just getting used to being homosexual and just started to accept myself." I rocked him softly in my arms as I spoke. "I found it embarrassing, but I had to accept myself before I could tell anyone. My parents had been watching me since I was born a prince and all... Well, I finally chose to tell them... When I did, my father was furious and he even tried to destroy me. Mother was more open to things like that though.. Anyway, mother tried to keep him away from me, earning several scars and scratches but those healed eventually. I was in fear... Father told me he'd never accept me nor would he allow me to become king if that was the case."

"Don't say anymore.." he pleaded, beginning to cry again.

"They ended up killing each other in the process, one trying to protect while the other tried to kill me. I was lonely and depressed and was wandering around for anyone who'd accept me. Nekozawa found me and brought me to his castle. He was the king of vampires, so I gratefully accepted. He told me he'd accepted me whether I was homosexual or otherwise... My mother gave me that music box to remember her and I kept it. When I was properly roomed, I cried miserably, playing the soft music each night to comfort me. I was lonely..." I whispered as Kaoru hugged me. "I accept you and everyone else in this house accepts you... But that doesn't mean they won't try and hurt you.." I finished with a frown, silent tears slowly creeping down my cheeks. "I've never told anyone that story Kaoru."

"So... it's our little secret?" Kaoru's small voice asked holding up a pinky. I kissed his pinky then nodded, wrapping my pinky around his. "So... It doesn't matter I'm a... Homo?" He asked as I stopped rocking him.

"It doesn't matter... I'll let you in on another secret, too. No one has never seen me cry, except when I was born.." I whispered against his ear. Kaoru gasped then hugged me tightly as I wiped away the inky tears.

"Hikaru..."He whispered pulling back to look at me. "I-I think I... like... you.." He blushed then turned away.

"No.. Look at me." I demanded in a soft tone. I turned his chin back to me then tilted it up so I'd capture his gaze. Our golden eyes burned with intense passion for the other. "I think I like you, too." I smiled and slowly brought my lips down on his, careful not to go too far.. He pulled back then touched a finger to his lips...

"First kiss... with a vampire prince? That's totally sweet! Wait til' I tell Honey!" We both laughed.

"My first kiss.. with Kaoru a feisty uke who's way too innocent!" Kaoru gasped then playfully bit at my neck. "You could only hope that would hurt lucky charm." He smiled against my neck.

"Shut up.."

Kaoru and I sat in the same position for a while locked in each others embraces. It's not true though, I don't like him, I love him. He will be mine, but if someone tries to take him from me, bad luck for them. They'd have to deal with me... I smirked as I thought about that. Unwanting to tear away from the lovers embrace, I pulled away and kissed his head tenderly. He was asleep as I laid him on my bed softly. I kissed his forehead tenderly then softly walked towards my wardrobe. I retrieved clothes from the wardrobe along with a nice silken pair of red and black checkered boxers. Swiftly yanking them on and putting my tie, dress shirt, slacks and coat on and into place. I glided towards the door, opening soundlessly as I walked out.

Kyouya and Honey-Senpai waited for me outside the door patiently. Kyouya scowled as Honey-Senpai frowned. We were all late for our first lesson, learning how to joust. After all, all of us knew everything about the normal educational terms. Math, science, social studies, the works. Nekozawa's eerie voice was heard from the speakers set up around the castle. 'All heirs need to hurry to their station before you all get refused fresh blood'. The two boys groaned. I didn't even have an ounce of blood today, due to spending my time wisely with Kaoru.

"Hika-Chan, what took ya so long?" Honey's soothingly voice asked, yanking on my coat tails. I smiled.

"Yes Hikaru. You made us 13 minutes and 55 seconds late." Kyouya scowled at me as we all glided down the halls towards he 1st floor and the stables.

"Well, I'm in love..." I shrugged looking at them both as they stared back with their mouths hung open.

"Hika-Chan is in love!?" Honey smiled cutely. "Yay! Hika-Chan is finally in love!" He cheered over and over making me smile.

Kyouya chuckled lowly. "You can't be with him you know."

My eyes narrowed as I pinned Kyouya to the wall. "Why the hell not?" I raised an eyebrow as Honey gasped in shock at my changed mood.

Honey pulled both my coat tails again. "Hika-Chan please, we're already late!" He whined.

I pressed my arm at Kyouya's neck, scowling at him. "Nekozawa will surely eliminate you if you endured a relationship with him. He's neither, rich, powerful or a vampire." Kyouya scowled back. I let go and groaned.

"You just had to remind me!" I crossed my arms stubbornly as we exited the front door, on our way to the stables.

"Hika-Chan, you re not the only one! I miss Takashi!" He whined grabbing my hand.

"As well as I. I miss that idiotic Tamaki, what ever happened to him? Returned maybe?" Kyouya added with a frown. "Things we need always get taken away from us." We all groaned as we climbed onto the saddle of our purebred horses.

"Yeah, well.." I frowned as the horses trotted towards the horse circle where we'd meet up with our teacher.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
As soon as the door closed, my senses reawakened and I rose to sit in a sitting position. My cheeks were burning in confusement, embarrassment and other emotions that were foreign to me. Then that's when my brain registered what had happened. I, Kaoru, peasant from the streets, had just gotten kissed by vampire prince... I freaked out as my hands shot to cover my face. What were we thinking? If dad knew... Well, at least I'd be prepared to be drowned... Why did I have to be homosexual? I could've at least acted straight. I groaned as I placed the pillow over my head... A voice was near my ear then I gasped and shot back to a sit-up position.

"Baka, you can't kill yourself with a pillow!" The girly voice huffed. I turned to face the person who wasn't there. "Down here idiot!" She shrieked as I looked down and met with a fairy-looking girl.

"Who or what the hell are you?" I asked watching her in astonishment.

"I'm Tinker Bell the magical fairy who shouldn't be talking right now.." She said sarcastically. I raised an eyebrow. "No kid, I'm Nami... The bad ass fairy who could kick Tink's ass any day!" She crossed her arms as I looked her over.

"Why are you here?" I questioned with narrowed eyes being cautious.

"Well apparently I'm here to watch you." She shrugged. "I don't know I'd rather be with Honey-Senpai he's at least fun." She smirked. "Who or what the hell are you?" She crossed her arms studying me.

"Err, Kaoru... I'm human and a servant." I shrugged a shoulder. "Why are you here?" I decided to ask again.

"To make sure you don't do somethin' stupid, ok? So, what do ya wanna do, kiddo?" I scowled.

"I'm sleepy!" I groaned, pulling the covers over my head she pulled the covers tightly, but she didn't have a lot of strength due to her small size. She could pinch though! "Ow!" She pulled the covers down to look at me. "You pinch hard!" I groaned rubbing my knuckle.

"I bit you." She said proudly, pulling out a watch from her back pocket. "We have 4 hours til' the vamp prince comes back. I'm bored, let's go on a magical adventure towards the mystical world of water and splashing!" My face lit up.

"Seriously?!" I asked excited.

"I'm talking about doing the laundry..." She murmured pulling out a fairy wand. "Beep, boop, bobbity, who cares!" She said in an annoyed tone as we appeared in the laundry room. "You clean those while I go to Paris." She smiled.

"Wait!" I tried to capture her with my hands, but she'd already left.... "Mean fairy.." I grumbled as I loaded the clothes into the washing machine not bothering to sort the clothes. Utada walked in with another load then set it beside me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Would you like some help, Kaoru?" She asked placing her load of clothes into the other washing machine pressing the buttons to start it. She looked to me with concern. "We trying to wash clothes, not flood the castle." She scolded resetting everything then pressing the buttons for me.

"Uh, thanks?" I said with a smile.

She returned it with her own grin. "No problem.. Wait.. How'd you get normal clothes?!?" She frowned as I examined her tattered clothing like the ones I wore before Hikaru clothed me.

I shrugged. "Err, master spared me?" She shook her head in besiegement.

"No way! You have Hikaru, right?" She asked while I nodded. "He's so nice to you! I have to work with everyone!" She groaned then Nami appeared on my shoulder. "Uhh, there's a bug on your shoulder!" She swatted at Nami as Nami bit her. "Ouch! It's a feisty little thing!"

"I'm a fairy, hello!" She shrieked as we turned to her. "I'm here to have fun, not go to some gay place like Peter Pan, alright? What should we do?" She asked annoyed.

Utada screamed when I covered her mouth to shush her. "I-it just talked!" Nami nodded then flew off my shoulder to float in the space between Utada and I. Nami held up her fist with a scowl.

"I. Am. A. Fairy!" She shrieked, reaching into her back skinny jean pocket.

"Whoa there Nami, chill." She crossed her arms then looked to me. "What do you want to do?" I asked trying to loosen the awkward tension in the room.

She smirked then reached into the opposite back pocket pulling out a... tube of lipstick? We looked at her like she was insane. It was a tube of lipstick!? "It's not lipstick!" She took the top of to reveal a glowing, sparkly dust. "It can take us into the past or future; choose your pick, kiddos." She said tapping her fingers against her leg.

Utada and I conversed amongst each other trying to decide whether or not we'd choose the future or the past. The future seemed fair, that's what Utada chose. But the past was very special to me... My parents were in my past for crying out loud... I wanted to see them badly! Utada agreed saying she wanted to see her parents also so Nami smirked and dazzled a small amount of dust on each of us, including herself as we huddled and watched as a hole ripped open the dimensions of time and space. The walls around us waved and slowly floated away as neon colors covered around us. We'd noticed a giant clock going counter clockwise floating around. Nami just filed her nails in boredom as she ignored our alarm and partial fear for what was going on. Then things settled as we met with my parents...

I was about to call their names when Nami placed a tiny finger to my lips. "Can't interfere with the past or you'll change your future.." She mumbled.

"That's not fair!" Utada shrieked as Nami hushed her with her other set of fingers.

"Life ain't fair.." She grumbled. "So watch and enjoy. She warned looking from one to the other.

"It's my mom and dad Crying I whispered the last part. It was dark, but I could make things out just fine...

My mom and dad were lying on the cardboard that we all used to sleep on, covered by the thin cloth we'd used to cover ourselves. They were crying still, just like they were two days ago... A dark figure crept silently towards them feeling both their pulses. I gasped as Nami glanced at me from her peripheral. Utada narrowed her eyes as she too watched Nekozawa. A ripple in time disturbed us as the scene in front of me disappeared. We were going somewhere else... Utada's place.

"Mom!" She shouted as her mother left her alone on a street. She looked upset and alone standing there with wide eyes. "I remember that She mumbled.

Another ripple in time. Nami groaned as we floated back to the present as the clock fast forwarded in front of our eyes. Nami watched us to make sure we were okay. We nodded in re assurance while we wondered what could have possibly happened to each other's families and why we both went through so much pain and suffering. We felt bad for each other whether we knew each other's past or not. Once we arrived in the present, we back away from each other. Nami pulled her clock from her back pocket then smirked.

"Time has fast forwarded... Only 1 hour to spare." She smirked. "Traveling through space has it's ups and positives. So, what now kids? Tend to Nekozawa?" She raised a blond eyebrow.

"I-I just wanna stay here and dry the clothes..." murmured Utada as she unloaded and reloaded into the dryer for both sets of cold, wet clothes.

I nodded. "Me too. Can we just go admire the castle?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure Anything that ll cure my boredom, eh? Alright I'm in!" She said pulling out her tiny wand to circle around herself as we suddenly appeared on the 2nd floor. "This is where the guests stay... How about where the heirs are right now, let's go there!" She did her wand again and we appeared in a room underneath the castle as we heard their admirable voices echoing off the metal doors.

"Where are we?" I asked with a frown.

"This is where the princes chill and learn special techniques on fighting." She smirked motioning to two familiar vampires going 1 on 1 in combat, the clinking echoing again.

Hikaru's face turned towards mine as Nami disappeared. My heart was beating rapidly knowing I'd been caught. Silently, I screamed to myself, mentally slapping Nami. Usually I didn't result to such violence, but she was asking for it. Hikaru was gone as he appeared behind me, tapping my shoulder. I turned around with a flushed heated face as he scrutinized me in speculation with a flabbergasted expression. I beamed cheerfully with defensive hands up.

"Surprise!" I cheered with twitchy laughter, completely filled with nervousness.

"How did you get here? This is top secret, you shouldn't be here He whispered turning back to his fellow friends. "Uh, I'll be in the bathroom Nekozawa-Senpai!" He shouted over to him, he nodded. Hikaru pulled me by the arm into the bathroom then locked the door. "Kaoru, this sure is a nice surprise, your here but that's the problem. How did you get here?" he asked pulling me into a short hug then letting go.

"Magical fairy. Fairy wand." I shrugged. "Nami. Ring any bells?" I stated.

He groaned. "Nami brought you here?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm gleeful!" He smirked. "I can leave early, I'm advanced." He shrugged. "Wanna chill or something?" He asked casually. "That's what regular normal humans do right?" I rolled my eyes.

"More like mesmerizing vampire..." I murmured making him shiver.

"Would it kill you to go along with my human charade?" He mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

I pretended to think then nodded. "Yes, it just might." I smirked as I unlocked the door. He poked my nose then scowled.

"We're gonna go horse riding, Kay." It wasn't even a question, more like a statement. I agreed as he pulled the deadbolt out. A keypad gradually level down as he typed in several numbers and letters and he gripped my hand tightly as if bracing. A trap down opened underneath our feet as we slid down a narrow slide, one behind the other.

It was like a giant hidden slide that just popped out of nowhere. Several turns and swirls were the things which made the slide fun. Then an unexpected tube shot us forward like a torpedo on a landing mat. I fell on my butt while Hikaru gracefully landed on his feet, sticking the landing. We laughed as we ran towards the stable... Well, I ran behind Hikaru as we ran... He petted a horse's mane as he pulled out a stool for me as he helped lift me onto the saddle. He went to a different horse and saddled up on that horse.

It was silent... Around 4 A.M. maybe or almost 5. My horse trotted behind Hikaru's bigger horse towards a strawberry patch towards a slightly rising sun. It was a beautiful orange-ish color while the sky was a pretty purple-ish pink. Beautiful Hikaru glanced back stopping his horse as my horse caught up to his. We trotted towards the sun with our horses side by side. I smiled... I'd never witnessed the rising sun because usually we'd get home-schooled. It was rare if we ever got to go to a normal public school.

"It's beautiful.." I susurrated taking a moment to inhale the ambrosial scent also treasuring the pulchritude of the scene displayed in front of me.

Hikaru glimpsed instaneuously back to me with a cherishing grin which was truly genuine. "It sure is He breathed...

A heated blush crept to my cheeks as I looked down to pet my horses mane. In the distance I could barely make out a small wooden bench with a rosy arch above it. I grinned like an idiot. He was taking me there wasn't he? My emotions were giddy and I felt ditzy. I was just overly-joyed I supposed as I looked back up he and his horse were right beside me and mine. He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear then leaned in gradually placing a tender amorous kiss upon my lips, gently caressing my cheek with his velvety soft hand. I blushed a darker shade, but before I could turn away he placed his other hand on my opposite cheek and kissed me again, with a little more force.

Blushing, I pulled back with a sheepish smile. "Err, can we go eat? I haven't eaten in awhile." He chuckled with a nod.

"Come on, I'll get you somethin' good." He smirked as he lead the way back towards the stables...

I wish my stomach hadn't betrayed me... That was a perfect romantic moment. The sun rising made me smile After all it was a marvelous touch in the romance department. He was like a vampric Casanova. I smirked as the horse neighed in delight of the wind blowing through his mane. Vampire Casanova... Has a nice ring to it! Unfortunately being in my little daydream, I'd failed to realize we'd already made it back to the stables...

Hikaru looked at me curiously. "Hey Kaoru... What're you thinking?" He asked prying for an answer. I smiled with a quick shrug.

"Just a daydream I murmured, biting on my lower lip, hiding the smile I wore proudly,

"_Riiiiiiight..._" He said with a grin. "Come on, I'm hungry, too." He growled playfully as he took my hand and walked us back to the main entrance. The guards were slouched lazily against the brick on either side of the double doors. "Lazy guards..." He murmured under his breath as we walked inside.

I smiled at him. "I know right?" We laughed together as we entered the building. He allowed me to go first as we did. What a gentleman.

His arm enclosed around my waist, pulling our hips together as he turned so our lips would be inches apart. He quickly backed away then nodded towards a fuming Nekozawa. I groaned as Hikaru pointed to the ground. Unwillingly, I got down on my knees in front of him while he smirked. Nekozawa grumbled as he walked past with a rainbow colored Beelzenof. I struggled not to laugh as he glided out the doors. Hikaru wiggled his eyebrows down at me with a suggestive smirk.

"You know Kaoru..." He whispered licking his lips. "I kinda like you in this position Gasping I got up and scowled.

"What? You like guys that'll get on their knees for you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He smirked.

"Exactly." He winked with a chuckle as we walked towards the kitchen.

Surprising, Utada wasn't anywhere in sight. I jumped on the marble counter as I watched Hikaru pull out a two goblets along with a plate covered in chicken, fresh bread, spaghetti and a side of soup. I unconsciously licked my lips as I sat at the table. He sat the bowl and plate in front of me while placing the goblet of wine beside it. His was of course, filled with blood... Gross....

"Eat up Kao." He smiled as he sat in a throne, kicking his feet up on the table.

I wasted no time at all digging into my meal, stomach growling hungrily for this much needed meal. But what would I eat first? Finally, picking up the pointy fork, I rapidly devoured the spaghetti in the speed of light. Next, the chicken of course. My fingers were the perfect tool to greedily stuff my face. Hikaru just relaxed licking at his elongated fangs. I wrinkled my nose then sipped a bit of the wine. It was fantastique! The best in the entire world, or at least the human world... My fingers once again tore at the chicken, getting the meat and eating it as if would disappear in any second. Hikaru stopped me and dabbed a napkin at my mouth and chin then went back to relaxing. He sipped more of his blood then licked his blood stained lips. Ignoring it, I tasted the soup. Tomato soup, it wasn't my favorite, but it would do. I sipped the soup then sipped down the wine, with a small burp. Hikaru just chuckled with a shake of his head. I scowled then reached for the fresh smelling bread and broke it into halves. I handed Hikaru one and he raised an eyebrow then took it. I ate slowly as I watched what he was doing...

"You gonna eat it?" I asked as he poked and played with it. He shrugged then popped a piece into his mouth with a satisfied sigh. He chewed as his fangs slowly shrunk back into his gums.

Hikaru smirked then examined my plate. "You ate it... All.." He chuckled then stacked my bowl, plate then the two goblets and placed them into the sink. "Let's go to my bedroom." He called over his shoulder as he paced towards the elevator.

'Why does that sound so weird?!' I groaned in my head. The prince pulled me into the elevator, pushing me against the wall. My gasp was loud and breathless as my eyes went to his. My heart sped as he pinned my hands above my head, pushing his hips against mine with a lustful glint in his eyes. I gulped as he heavily breathed against my neck, arms going around to grip my hips. Hikaru's fangs softly scraped along the flesh at my neck as I felt like crying. I liked him, but I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to spend my entire life with him... He pulled his head from my neck with a tiny barely noticeable smirk. He pulled his hips back and thrusted against me making me gasp. What. The. Hell...?

"Awe, a blushing Kaoru is so cute, especially when I tease him." He chuckled as he released his hold on my hands, they limply fell to my sides.

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. "Whatever..." I grumbled several curses to myself as he got kid-dish excitement.

He patted my hand. "Kaoru's too embarrassed to admit he enjoyed it?" He cooed. "You re so adorable!" He kissed my nose with a kid like smile.

"So..." I murmured, blush deepening tremendously

He chuckled as the elevator paused at our stop. He twirled me around as we walked down the hall and into his elegant room. Two fresh pairs of delicately made pajama's were laying on his bed, one with a K, which was my favorite color, neon orange. The other had an H, which was a light blue, I guessed his favorite color. He stripped dead in front of me, slipping the shirt over his shoulders, without buttoning it, while pulling on the bottom part over his boxers, buttoning the button.

With a smirk, he strode off towards the bathroom to give me a little privacy. I stripped of the crimson pajama's then felt the new pajama's, soft, velvety soft... I looked into a full length mirror then sighed. I had no muscles, just a skinny form. Hikaru on the other hand, he had sculpted muscles and chest with a perfect 6 pack. My arms crossed on their own accord in jealously... On the Brightside, he was a vampire prince, he'd be expected to be built like a weight lifter... Curse the jealously of a 16 year old boy! Hikaru boredly walked out of the bathroom with a hum as he lounged on his bed eyes intent on mine....

His shirt was loosely opened revealing his perfectly sculpted chest.. It was as if he were mocking me.. As if he knew how flat my stomach was... Not that it mattered. No one has ever seen me shirtless in the first place, maybe only mom and dad or even a cousin. Hikaru patted the bed then beckoned me with his finger, telling me to come. My feet moved on their own accord as if under a spell or a vampires wicked charm. Either way, it was only Hikaru..

After I lounged facing him he placed his hand over mine. Smiles twitched at our lips. "I like your hair!" We said in unison. We eyed each other suspiciously. "Who does your hair?" We raised an eyebrow. "I.... wanna go there!" Hikaru and I narrowed our eyes at each other then smiled. "What the hell?" I giggled as he rolled his eyes. "You re funny!" We laughed in unison sounding almost as one person.

"We gotta I started then glanced at him.

"Stop doing that..." We laughed again. Our sync was just too perfect. It amazed us both. "Kaoru, we have an hour til' we rest. Wanna talk?" Hikaru asked slipping his hand into my sleeve making me shiver at the coldness. "Sorry, I like your warmth." He shrugged with a apologetic smile.

"Uh huh." I smiled. "So... First question. If I dared you to run around the castle... naked only your penis covered in whip cream with a banana on your butt, but to top it all off, a cherry in the middle of the whip cream. Would you do it?" I raised an eyebrow as he thought with a light pink tinting his cheeks.

"Uhh, yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Nekozawa might try to rape me, but ya I'd do it for you I guess." He bit his bottom lip then smirked. "Next."

"Would you.. Ever bite me if.. I wanted you to?" I whispered hesitantly. "I-I mean.. You don't have to answer..." I bit my bottom lip, slowly meeting his gaze.

He contemplated his answer. "Do you want me to bite you?" I shrugged. "If you wanted I guess I could, but you'd have to stop me before I start drinking." I shrugged again.

I bit the nail of my pointer in thought. "Oh! Have you ever fantasized about any guy?" I blushed.

He nodded quickly. "I actually have a secret stash of Boy Love manga!" He said proudly with a wide smirk.

"What the fuck?" I asked with wide fearing eyes with my mouth gaped open.

He laughed again. "Nekozawa has the stash of Boy Love manga, not me." He smirked. "I have had fantasies about other guys." He shrugged. "Haven't you?" He inquired looking into my eyes.

"Err, well... Maybe?" My eyes clenched tightly shut in embarrassment and nervousness.

"Ah! Then anyone in particular?" His soft voice whispered as he fidgeted with one of the buttons on my pajama shirt.

"Y-yes.." I whispered, turning so I'd be lying on my tummy with a pillow over my head.

"Then who? Me?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Yes!" I shrieked into the sheets.

"That's nice He kept his voice low and even as I felt him climb onto my back. "Hm... I like this position, too." His voice was excited as he removed the pillow then brought his lips to my ear. "I find you very sexy and extremely tempting. I shivered under him.

"Stop being so sexual and confident!" I shrieked as I turned my head to gaze at him through my peripheral. He hummed as he pretended to ignore my words.

"I'm a vampire prince who's never been with anyone.. Of course I'm horny. I kept it bottled up so long, it's time for me to come out." He chuckled. "I just might happen to be a perv, but you accept me. I turn you on." He chuckled as he rolled off of me, laying on his back.

I pouted. "Hikaru, I swear! If you don't stop being so pervy and sexual I won't like you anymore.." I threatened not looking to him. My eyes would surely betray me. He gasped then enveloped me into his arms.

"No Kaoru!" He whined. "I promise I'll try to stop it, just don't stop admiring me." He smirked. "It helps my ego." He kissed my head then laid me softly on his chest.

Just because I happen to be homosexual doesn't mean Hikaru can just take advantage of me like that. After all, my feelings about guys haven t changed. Oddly, I wasn't prepared to fall in love yet, at all. He'd have to be patient and willing to wait. My heart just wouldn't be in it. I'd need to accept myself first then I'd get used to being myself and who I am. With Hikaru making me all confused, I couldn't have that chance to make myself right for him. My brain would jumble when he'd do something that had me thinking about my sexuality. He brought out the homo in me, but it didn't phase me. I wanted this as much as I possibly wanted Hikaru. But that's the exact reason why I'm confused. Was I really gay??

"We still have some time left til' we need to sleep." Hikaru whispered against my head. "Sorry for being such a horny bastard and pushing myself on you." He sounded sincere.

"It's okay.." I murmured. "Just give me some time.. I'm just not ready for a relationship yet." He sighed then frowned against my head.

"I understand. I'm willing to wait for you Kaoru. Do you know why?" He inquired with a passionate kind voice. I shrugged in his arms. "Because you re worth it Any guy would be lucky to spend an eternity with you, let alone 5 minutes." He chuckled. "You re special." I smiled at his words. "If it takes the rest of My life, I'll wait for you! You mean that much to me." He stated proudly.

"Th-thanks.." I whispered with a small appreciative smile.

Hikaru's soft hum, lulled me to sleep. My eyes shut tightly as I tried to enjoy the song he was humming I'd heard it before but I couldn't remember for anything in the world. Hikaru rocked me in his arms like a baby, but it comforted me in my clouded foggy brain. I felt relieved for some reason. He admitted he'd wait for me and that meant the entire world, even the universe to me. Knowing that made my heart fill heavy... But knowing someone could love you so much, they'd wait for you, now that was love and dedication. And who knew I'd be falling for a conceited horny vampire prince named Hikaru???

**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
After lulling Kaoru to sleep in my arms, I gently laid his sleeping form next to mine. My arms protectively wrapped around his body, letting his head lay against my bare chest. My cold fingers made him shiver, but his body was warm and I liked it. Awkwardly my bloodlust wasn t hyping up at all,  
maybe it was because of how much I love my darling Kaoru... If anything were to happen to him.. I shook that idea out of my head because who knows what I'd do to revenge him or get him back in my life....

"G'night Kaoru I whispered, kissing his lips softly as he sighed in delight.

"I l-lo......." He sighed as he pushed himself closer to me with a soft sigh of content.

* * *

_i hoped you liked this chapterr(: Review if you'd like! Next Chapterr Coming soon/..._


	4. Friendship

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters or song lyrics!(: **

_I didn't have access to a computer :( I would've uploaded it on Monday or Sunday. but that was why!!! Well, here ya go! Get your popcorn, sit back and relax.... ENJOY!(:_

* * *

**kaoru'sPOV:**  
Unbelievably, the first to wake was me. My lethargic dreams were prominently about my prince Hikaru. Allegedly, his appearance were of peaceful slumber, but we all know that simple looks can be deceiving. My eyes scoped the midnight black room awaiting my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I blinked several times until my eyes finally focused. I'd decided to get up an hour earlier, 11 PM, so I could take a quick much-needed shower. As silently as possible, I hopped out of bed and tip-toed towards the Victorian wardrobe and it creaked almost silently open. My head whipped back towards my sleeping vampric friend, still asleep, good. I took a white towel with a H.K. inscribed into then picked a pair of his boxers up then went into the bathroom.

"That was close..." I breathed to myself as I began to unbutton the buttons to my new pajama shirt. After that, I stripped off my pajama pants then my boxers. I locked the bathroom door just in case then opened the glass screen to the shower before stepping in. My fingers curiously poked with the shower knobs, due to my never being in a shower, always a pond... Once I'd fumbled enough, I'd gotten on the water!

The water came out freezing as I looked down at the shower tiles as I waited for the water to warm. Several seconds later it did just that. The water soaked into my hair as it damply fell into my eyes. The warm water relaxed my muscles as it sluggishly ran down my body. I flipped my hair back then slicked it down. I reached behind myself, shampoo, vanilla. I splattered some into my hand then put it back with the other. I rubbed my hands together then massaged the sweet smelling substance into my scalp. It was nice and cold, feeling very nice.... Once I'd gotten it in good, I leaned forward and rinsed my hair out. Last but not least, soap. I rubbed my body down until I felt clean and refreshed. I tilted my head towards the shower head, rinsing my face off. I turned a knob and the water slowed quickly. I shook out my hair then opened the screen, reaching for my towel.

Once my body had been dried, I slipped on the boxers, leaving the towel wrapped around my head to dry my hair. I grabbed the pajamas then walked back into the darkness with several blinks. A breeze went by followed by another. I shivered as I threw the pajamas on the lounge chair. A pair of arms pulled me into a warm bare chest. I pursed my lips together then looked over my shoulder, meeting with Hikaru's bright replenished gaze. He smiled then hugged me tighter making it feel as if I'd explode at any second.

"Err, could you let go of me?" I murmured trying to pry off his arms, failing miserably...

He pretended to think. I let go then looked down, crossing my arms across my chest. "Why should I?" His voice animated as he playfully nuzzled his nose in my neck.

I frowned. "I'm not ready for that kind of love yet, 'member?" He sighed then slowly dropped his arms.

"Sorry, got a tad excited." He smirk gleamed in the now lit room. "You just look so... Cute when your dripping with wetness!" I groaned as I slipped away from his chest. I jumped on the lounge chair, burying my face in the material to cover my embarrassed reddened face. "Kaoru, your not mad are you?" Footsteps then a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head. "I'm sorry He murmured then sat beside me.

Silence filled the room as neither of us spoke. The heat in my face slowly cooled as I slowly pulled away from the material as my eyes went straight to Hikaru who was looking forward paying no attention to me. He looked peeved with himself, but my mind couldn't figure why... Hikaru was perfectly fine before I confronted him about what I'd said previously. Maybe that's what has him upset with himself... Hikaru smirked as he stared at me from his peripheral. I smirked, identical with his.

"Wanna play video games?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he motioned towards several gaming systems as my face lit up with amazement. I nodded, smirk broadening. "Grand Theft Auto?" I shrugged as his smirk also broadened.

He plugged the game system in then slid the disk inside and waited anxiously as it loaded rather quickly. I've never truly played a real gaming system so this was a first... But people at P.M.S. say this Grand Theft Auto game is rather fun, so I was pretty excited to play. I knew one thing though, violence. Cruel violence like stealing taxis and running over defenseless hookers... When it finally loaded Hikaru pressed a file and waited for it to load again. There was a man standing in front of a Hospital wearing a t-shirt and baggy jeans, arms covered in tattoos, very tall. Hikaru did some cheat code, earning weapons. He toyed with the controls then ran up to random people shooting and punching like an idiot. Violence is wrong, but it looked so funny in this game. Hikaru was handing me the controller, but I shook my head an insisted I watch him. He shrugged then ran up to a taxi man, opened the car door then jumped inside the small yellow vehicle. He drove around, running people over in the process as the car drifted off into the sidewalk approaching a six inch heeled hooker. Hikaru's devious smirk appeared on his lips as he the taxi bumper inched forward. The poor hooker tried to run, but the car was faster. She flew 20 feet in the air...

Hikaru howled with laughter as he pointed to the screen. "Kaoru! Did you He clutched his stomach. "Did you see that!?" He fell onto the floor with laughter as he squirmed around in circles. I burst out in laughter along with him.

I slapped my knee as Hikaru's shoulders trembled with laughter... I laughed like a hyena as Hikaru breathlessly chuckled like a maniac. "Did you see How high she flew Hikaru!?!" I joined him on the floor as I desperately struggled for much needed breaths.

"At least 15 or 20 feet!" We both looked to each other then burst out in more uproarious laughter. We pointed to each other's faces then laughed harder. He banged at the ground while I kicked my feet against the floor. A knock at the door didn't even stop our wild laughter. It slowly creaked open as Kyouya raised an eyebrow the looked to the screen, placing his laptop on a table.

"May I ask why your two are on the floor 'rotflol-ing' as Hikaru would say?" Kyouya's bored voice echoed, Hikaru and I unable to speak nor breathe in that matter. He cleared his throat then turned off the TV.

"Kyouya-Senpai!" We groaned in unison, still laughing from time to time. "Why'd you We laughed then regained posture. "Did you do that!?" We smirked.

"Someone has to be the mature one here, so I suppose it should be me. Hikaru, I suggest you go and drink a goblet of blood, Kaoru I need to ask you about some financial business." Hikaru laughed then slowly regained his composure, offering a hand to me as he rose from the floor. I took his hand then took steady breathes.

"Right Kyouya-Senpai." I smirked then Kyouya gestured towards the table, we walked over together as Hikaru rolled his eyes and left the room silently.

We took seats beside each other while Kyouya lifted the top of the computer screen to reveal several equations. He clicked the red exit button the clicked on a folder that read 'i.i.' then it popped on the screen. Kyouya adjusted his glasses then looked to me in his peripheral.

"What do you say about this?" He questioned nodding his head in the direction of the screen.

I thought for a moment, examining the screen. A tallish looking boy with blond locks, azure eyes and pale-ish white skin adorned the screen with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. But why would he ask me about the photo? Kyouya smirked as if he were reading my mind.

"This is what you could call my 'mate'." He chuckled.

"Him?" I tilted my head to the side in bewilderment. "He looks like an idiotic blond who's way too egotistical to me Kyouya raised his eyebrows then adjusted his glasses again. "Lemme guess, he's from France, has a dog named Antoinette, once rich now poor?" I shrugged.

"That was all correct He looked astonished for a moment then he went back to normal Kyouya. "You forgot one thing, his name is Tamaki Suoh."

"Uhh..." was the only noise that would come out.

"Down to real business now." He cleared his throat and exited the screen. "Let's add you to my friend list." He smirked then clicked on a photo of me Who knew I had a whatever network site this was He clicked add them smiled kindly. "Kaoru you re very interesting... Maybe one day you could meet Tamaki." I shrugged, still speechless.

"Riiiiiiight."

"Alright. How about we hack Hikaru's computer?" Kyouya suggested clicking on some hacking application.

"Sweeeeet Kyouya-Senpai!"

He typed some random code then a thing with a pass code came up. He typed in 'HikaoruH' then smiled, correct pass code. Who knew it was that obvious? Hikaru's desktop appeared and Kyouya curiously clicked a folder that read 'Kaoru' then we looked agape at the pictures. Hikaru had photos of me when I was asleep, laughing, scowling, blushing, the whole enchilada... It scared me, but I knew Hikaru. And I doubt he'd blackmail me. Out of fear, Kyouya exited out then went to history. The last website Hikaru was on was some cheat code website along with a vampire game and even networking sites. Footsteps echoed outside the room indicating Hikaru was nearing the room. Kyouya quickly closed the computer as soon as I spotted a yaoi website? Odd...

The door opened with a chipper Hikaru. "Hey guys!" He nearly shrieked as he placed the goblet of crimson down on a table. He wrapped an arm around both, Kyouya and I, then sighed. "You re my best friends in the whole wide world!" He chuckled then hiccupped.

"What the hell? Hikaru, by any chance, did Nekozawa slip you date rape again?" Hikaru paused then scowled at Kyouya.

"I'm just happy to see you guys. Kaoru, did you miss me?" He cooed taking my hand and placing it against his heart, which was oddly beating rapidly. "Sorry, I'm just really excited to see you." He smirked then leaned down to kiss my forehead lovingly.

"All you need is love Kyouya hummed to himself, casually waltzing out of the room with a wink in my direction. Hikaru stared after him then smirked.

"Odd..." I mumbled to myself as Hikaru joyously hopped around. I was enveloped in a trance as I stared at him in admiration. He swiped a finger swiftly across his bottom lip then licked his finger,  
lapping the left over blood off with an enticing smirk then lick of his lips. His lips moved several times, but I couldn't comprehend a word...

He snapped his fingers in front of my face then rolled his eyes. "Did you hear me?" I shrugged. He snickered. "I said that we have lessons in an hour for two hours, what should we do to pass time?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows then I nibbled the inside of my cheek.

"Wanna just chill or something? Look at your computer files... Watch random TV. shows... File things." I trailed off as he looked in the direction of his laptop.

"It's been tampered with." He murmured then glided to his computer and examined the screen in scrutiny. He wiggled his finger, telling me to come. I nodded then jogged towards the computer.  
"Read this He whispered with a soft blush. My wide eyes scanned then words then blushed...

'Kaoru... You mean more to me than even my own life. If something were to separate us or even the death of you, I'd have to take my revenge then suicide, like Romeo and Juliet. It's unbearable even being away from you when I have to tend for my studies. Know that I cherish our time together and that I want you in my life... Remember! I will wait as long as I have to, your worth that much3'

"D-Did you write that?" His amber eyes glowed with excitement.

"Well typed." He nibbled his bottom lip. "Do you like it?" My eyes teared with joy. "I know it's bad, but you don't have to cry..." He whispered, darting his thumbs out to wipe away the tears. He looked at his thumbs curiously then put one at a time into his mouth. His eyes closed. "Mmm, salty yet sugary, very delicious..."

"That's weird..." I clenched my eyes shut trying to force the tears back in, knowing that it wouldn't work. When I opened my eyes, another pair of amber eyes were gazing into mine. Our eyes gazed into each other's with curiosity.

"Your have light golden speckles in your eyes..." We said simultaneously. "I know right?" We turned away then pouted. "We have got to stop that..." We looked back to each other with narrowed eyes.

"I know!" I shrieked. Hikaru's facial expression was of alarm. "Let's prank call people." Hikaru blinked then tilted his head. "You know, with a phone calling random numbers..." He looked at me as if I were speaking English or maybe even French. "Here, I'll do it first." He handed me his cell phone then watched intently.

I quickly thought of a random number, but made sure to press the buttons to make it anonymous... It rung several times, but no one answered. I frowned then dialed another number... It was ringing... An answer!

"Hello?" A woman answered with a girly voice.

"Yes, hello ma'am." I said in a falsetto voice.

"Who is th-" I stopped her.

Hikaru studied me in bewilderment. I rolled my eyes. "This is your appliance director here to update you on your appliances." The woman groaned.

"What seems to be the problem?" Her high-pitched girly voice shrieked into phone.

"Your refrigerator is running, am I correct?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure... Lemme go check!" She sat the phone down on some sort of surface and scurried loudly into her kitchen, knocking over several pots and pans in the process, screaming out random curses. "Yes, it's running, why?"

"You better go catch it!" I hung up then smack my leg, shoulders trembling with laughter as I laughed loudly. Hikaru just pursed his pink lips, not getting the joke. I smiled then dialed another number.

"H-Hello?" A gruff voice called out. "This isn't my ex-wife wantin' my truck is it?" The voice trembled.

I cleared my throat then put on my girly voice. "Yes, this is your ex-wife, you betta' get my truck ready or I'll call the A.R.S. again!" I giggled to myself.

"Ulala, I told ya' I'd give it to ya', jus' give me some time!" The man groaned. "Woman, you need to calm down."

"You need to calm down!" I screeched in my most girly voice. "Meet me at the Stop and Shop in 5 minutes or I'm bringin' Laila with me!" I snapped my fingers in a girly fashion.

"Lala babe, I'll give ya' your damn snitzel when I can afford to screw mah self with mah screw driva! Now stick that in your cork and twist it in!" The gruff voice sassed.

Hikaru's body trembled as he tried to restrain himself. "Don't Lala me!" I snapped. "I want mah' snitzel warm and ready in 5 minutes or I'll beat you with a loaf of bread!" I giggled as I pulled away from the phone. "Now bye!" I hung up and we burst our in laughter.

"I... think I... get it now!" Hikaru said in between laughs.

We burst out in more laughter at the fact that this was saturating our boredom. Yes, it was stupid. Yes, it could get us into trouble. But, who cared? Not us apparently. Hikaru smiled at me and I smiled back with more giggles. More uproarious laughter filled the room as the alarm on Hikaru's cell phone went off playing the 'Ding Dong Song'. That literally made me rotflol. Why would Hikaru listen to a song like that? I could've sworn vampires were all high class and prissy, but not Hikaru. Hikaru was just like a normal guy in a vampire s body... He still knew how to be human; he just tended to do it better. When we stopped laughing; we looked to each other with smiles. He twinned our fingers then rubbed his thumb over my hand in soothing circles.

Hikaru smiled, exposing perfect white teeth, with two petruding fangs disturbing the beautiful sight. It was still beautiful, just different because in this case. He wasn't a human, just a vampire with the need for blood... I smiled back exposing my almost perfect teeth then he nuzzled our noses together with bright amber eyes. Locking our gazes. He licked his lips then slightly parted them as he leaned forward. Our gazes stayed locked, but then I looked down at my lap then shook my head...

"Not ready I whispered. "Let's just get to know each other..." He nodded then took a deep breath. His usual amber eyes flashed crimson at the speed of light then he nibbled his bottom lip, staring in awe at my pale neck. "You re thirsty." I gulped as he nodded. "Didn't you already drink?" Another nod. "I'll be here when you get back." I smiled reassuringly as he got up and left in a trance like state.

While he was gone, I replayed the scene that almost happened in my mind then frowned. It hurt me that I couldn't allow him to do thing like that. And I knew it had to hurt him, too even though he claims it doesn't bother him. Deep down, he knows it does. I ran a hand through my hair then looked towards the door with a frown then nibbled my bottom lip as my gaze returned back to my lap. Shortly Hikaru came back in with two goblets, one with blood, and the other with some other red concoction. He handed it to me then smiled. Eagerly I took a sip then gulped it down with a smile. Punch...

His fangs elongated fully and I couldn't help but to wince at how long they'd gotten. He eyed me as he drunk the scarlet liquid then sat the half-filled cup down on the desk, sitting next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I tensed, but soon relaxed into his arms, laying my head comfortably into his chest.

"Like you said, let's get to know each other." His voice was less peppy and more alluring. "What do you like to do?" He questioned squeezing me into his chest.

"Play games and talking, mostly pranks." Hikaru snickered.

"Same here." A smile evident in his voice. "Favorite movie? Mines Titanic." His voice trembled with embarrassment.

"M-me too." I whispered.

"We're such saps!" We groaned in unison then chuckled together.

"W-what do you miss most.... about your parents?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Things silenced then he finally spoke. "The way my mother would encourage me and tell me I could do anything if I tried my hardest and that even if I failed, everything would be okay because life would be filled with several mistakes... She said just one mistake or one hundred mistakes wouldn't change anything as long as I tried my best." He paused then inhaled a sharp breath. "Father taught me how to be a man How to deal with situations, get girls, well before he knew my true orientation... Taught me how to be a fighter and how to fend for myself... He knew that somehow we'd all be separated at one time so he taught me the basics of life..." He shrugged then sighed. "You?" he gulped, drops of wetness, wetting the top of my head.

My eyes slightly watered. "Mom always used to make me happy and feel like I was a somebody and not just some poor kid living in the streets. She told me I was as smart as I wanted to be and that if I wanted to get any job that I needed to focus That I needed to be myself and not try to be like guys like you... Spoiled, stuck-up, things like that. My dad taught me how to scavenge for food, taught me thing about school and life. Like if I got lost to always follow the north star." I sniffed loudly.

"I feel so..." Hikaru began, but didn't finish.

"Connected to you..." I finished with a sniff as tears began to fall.

"At least we have each other..." We said in unison. We nodded then his grip on my hand tightened.

"You know... You re the only person... Allowed to see me like this..." He sniffed then hugged me closer.

I sniffed. "It's o-okay I whimpered as we just sat there melancholy about our family issues.

We lay against each other trying to gain composure. Hikaru took several breaths then the wet drops started to gradually stop their flow on top of my head. The tears in my eyes had dried as I swiped them away with my arm. Hikaru gulped then rubbed my side consolingly while humming graciously into my ear, soothing me. It was still upsetting how ever you looked at it though. To boys, crying in each other's arms, nothing more than just best friends, potential lovers. We cried together. Laughed together. Even talked together. I smiled as I buried my face inside his chest inhaling the aroma radiating off his body. It whirled around in my head, comforting me... Lulling me... My eyelids fluttered to a close as his humming became more and more like his treasured music box.

Hikaru audibly inhaled my scent, just as I was doing to him. Apparently it had the power to help us throughout whatever pain we were enduring. It was calming, yet familiar to us... We've not known each other for long, but it seemed we were already closer than best friends or even brothers. He loved me and I loved him. I just wasn't ready to commit to our relationship yet. I needed closure first.... Peace. Love. Happiness. Is all I needed right now... And it felt so good to be loved by some one for who I was.

Hikaru breathed into my ear, blowing into it lightly before pulling it in between his lips. "Kao... Let's think positive His naturally alluring voice echoed into my ear. "I promise you'll be happy and cheerful in less than 5minutes He kissed my earlobe. "May I kiss you..?" His voice drove me crazy, but I was still trying to resist the fact that I was gay... "Please.." He just about whimpered. I turned my head to meet with his face.

I breathed a quick 'yeah . then our lips connected slowly as our eyelids fluttered to a close. His lips melded perfectly with mine. It was a peaceful, sweet, yet romantic kiss. No tongue or anything, just like a normal sincere romantic kiss should be like. His urges were obviously getting the best of him as he tried to keep his lips sealed. He trembled slightly then just gave in just as I had... His warm, wet pink lips parted mine then his tongue slowly entered my mouth to tease my tongue as I was completely oblivious to what I should do... His wet tongue rubbed wetly against mine as he slowly laid me down on the couch, climbing onto me, not breaking the kiss. His body heat warmed my slightly cold form as his body pressed against mine.

He paused then broke the kiss. Apparently even vampires need to breathe at times like these. I took several quick breaths He wasted no time reconnecting our lips and resuming. His tongue entered my mouth again as his fingers drifted across my arms, causing goose bumps to form as a shiver went through my body. He pulled back slightly. Both of us panting against each other's lips. This time it was I who pressed our lips back together. My arms wound around his neck instinctively, pulling him closer to me. His tongue wrapped around mine then lightly bit down with a slight tug. I whimpered then he chuckled against my lips.

"I... Love... You..." He murmured in between kisses. My heartbeat was beating rapidly against my chest as if it would explode at any second. Hikaru pulled back to place his ear against my chest. "Kaoru... Your heart... It's glad I'm loving you." He said humorously. I giggled the he smirked.

"Shut up..." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and stared up at him.

He smirked. "I said 5 minutes; it only took like 3... We both laughed as he got off me then sat up to look at the clock. He groaned. "Damn it..." He shook his head. "I have lessons to get to, but I'll try to hurry to come back to you." He smirked. "I know you'd be bored to death if I didn't." I hit him with a pillow then he stared at me deviously then as soon as I knew it, I was tied up to his bed with ties. I pulled then scowled at him.

"Bondage? Seriously?" He smirked.

"Yep. Seriously. Now stay right there." He chuckled. "I like you better when you re like that." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "One, if I'm tied up I can't get up. Two, you re a perv. He chuckled again. "That's not funny!" I scowled then he blew me a kiss.

"I'd get used to being tied up!" He chuckled loudly as he changed right in front of me. I gulped as I watched him in embarrassment then but my bottom lip to keep from making any sudden noises. "Does Kaoru wanna help me change?" offered a very sensuous Hikaru with a suggestive glance.

"N-no..." I whispered voice breaking.

He shrugged. "Alright In a flash his clothes were on and I pouted. He wouldn't really leave me tied up would he? He walked out the door the locked it behind him... Okay, maybe he would...

My eyes narrowed in fury. Maybe he'd send someone to come and untie me? Yeah, of course Hikaru would do that cause' he's so nice and sweet... Who am I kidding? I've only known him for like 4 days and I know him pretty well He probably wouldn't if you knew him and his personality. Let's see Maybe two hours of this... I could deal. It wasn't hurting me or cutting off any blood circulation or anything so I was happy. I looked to the half full goblet of blood then squirmed. Suddenly, I felt like I had to use the bathroom... And bad... I whimpered as I tried to yank off the ties They wouldn't budge

"Damn it Hikaru I scowled at the ceiling as I tried to yank them off again. My legs thrashed on the bed as I heard footsteps approach the door. A loud knock "Uhh Yes?" I tried my best to disguise my voice like Hikaru's.

"May I come in?" inquired Utada quietly.

I was screaming on the inside with joy! Woohoo! "Sure!" I said quickly as the door crept open and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you practicing some sort of kinky maneuver? Or do you like being tied up?" She asked with surprised green eyes.

I gulped then whimpered. "Can you untie me please?" I pleaded. She shrugged then undid the ties. "Thanks!" I screeched loudly then hugged her before running off into the bathroom.

"Kaoru, are you okay in there?" She asked from behind the door.

"Y-yes..." I sighed as I emptied my bladder.

"Alright, well I'll be leaving. Please don't wander the castle alone by the way." I answered a loud 'Mhmm' then she left, closing the room door behind her.

After my bladder had been emptied, I quickly adjusted my boxers then placed my hands under the counter facet then washed my hands with his lavender sudsy soap. I hummed the melody of his music box until the water became to hot. I withdrew my hands then dried them on a towel that read 'I'm too sexy for my fangs'. I raised an eyebrow at that then went back into his room to investigate.

I went towards his wardrobe and withdrew a black suit and slid it on then admired myself in the mirror. More like the reflection of Hikaru... It shocked me though because I actually looked amazing in the penguin like suit. I played with the coat tails then adjusted my tie with a smile. I slid on a pair of his black dress shoes then tried different poses in his full length mirror. The image of Hikaru came to mind then I blushed and looked away from the reflection.

Utada had said not to wander the castle alone, but if I found someone to play with that wouldn't be alone would it? I smiled. Although either way it was disobeying orders, it didn't severely bother me. Like Hikaru had said, he'd protect me if any would happen. I slicked my hair down into the bowl-like haircut Hikaru had had, but then frowned. I looked stupid I shrugged then skipped out of his room. Several room doors were open, some closed with odd noises erupting from them. I gulped then took deep breaths... For this to work, I'd have to act exactly like Hikaru....

"Ah, Prince Hikaru, what a pleasant surprise!" Someone called from a room, motioning for me to come. I nodded in his direction and tried my best at walking gracefully, but casually.

The man had blond flowing tresses with glowing bright green eyes with a slight tan to his pale skin. He smiled at me with amused eyes... He wore a button-up white shirt with a brown vest, complete with matching brown coat with long brown coat tails. He also had brown slacks with white visible socks.

"Hello." I greeted with my best sensuous smirk. The guy chuckled and gestured into his room. I gulped then walked in as quickly as possible with a quick huff. "May I ask what I may call you?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

He eyed me suspiciously. "It's only been 14 years that we haven't been in contact. How you forgotten that much? I'm nearly 135 years of age, yet I still remember He bared his fangs then his features softened. "You must have a lot on your plate so I'll let this slide. It's Duke Jacob Jonothan Worthington X of the British Columbia He tilted the hat on his head with a small smile.

"Ah I remember now... Jacob." I smiled then felt as if I'd get caught at any moment... But the adrenaline was great for my system

"You re quite right, eh mate? How bout' we go jousting?" I shook my head.

I smiled. "No thank you, I must be going now The vampire grabbed my arm tightly and I gulped at the pain.

"Whoa there mate, you never refuse a game He shook his head. "I'm disappointed He smirked then it faded quickly I was trying not to let the fear inside affect my features but apparently I did.  
"Mate, your not Hikaru are ya'?" He asked exposing his fangs. I shook my head then slid down the door with my eyes shut. "Then who are ya' poppet?" He asked squatting down in front of me.

"Uhh I nibbled my bottom lip.

"An imposter, eh?" He tsked me.

"I didn't even say anything! I groaned.

"Shh... I'll make it quick and easy. His hand wound around my neck as he picked me up off the ground. My hands shot to his one hand trying to loosen his hold. As we speak, my oxygen flow was slowing. Breaths were beginning to come harder and slower...

"P-ple... Se..." I tried to gasp for air as his fingers clenched tighter.

I pulled at his hands again, but it was no use... He was way too strong for me to handle. I couldn't even manage to scream. As soon as I knew it though, his hand had loosened and a body was pushed between the Duke and I. I gasped and hid behind the well known form. Hikaru... His arms were protectively around my form as he blocked the Duke from view. I coughed as I slid back down the wall. I struggled to gain breath, but soon my lungs began to work again...

"Don't touch him! He's my servant Jacob..." Hikaru warned dangerously as the other vampire blinked in fear with his hands rose defensively.

The Duke fumbled for words "I-I didn't know... He looks exactly like you.... He seemed like an imposter... I-I didn t know what to do! I-I'm sorry!" The vampire shrieked as he looked to me. "I-I'm sorry poppet." He whispered sounding sincere.

I coughed again then nodded. "I-It's... okay..." My voice was husky and low.

Hikaru scowled down at me. "He'll be let off with a warning, but if he threatens you or even just implies I will drain the life out of him He scowled then turned back to Jacob.

Jacob walked forward and held his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me to my feet. He gently rubbed the marks on my neck and kissed them softly. Hikaru pouted in jealously at the sight. The kisses felt like some sort of healing powder. Hikaru examined the marks carefully then smiled. I'd just guessed the marks had just faded or was at least close to faded.

"How'd you get out of the ties?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Utada." I whispered.

"Figures murmured Jacob. We all laughed then Jacob shook my hand with a smile then kissed it softly. "Sorry poppet. I'm in your debt, eh mate? Give me a hoot when ya' want somethin'." He winked then laid on his bed.

I nodded. "R-right I whispered voice still raspy. "Thanks Hika..." I murmured as he took my hand And personally escorted me to his room.

"It was nothing." He frowned. "Just stay out of trouble. Trouble magnet." He smirked. "Try not to get yourself killed while I return to my lessons. Just call Utada or something." He shrugged. "Go to the market, here." He handed me money with a smile. "Buy yourself something fine." He hugged me tightly. "Don't talk to anyone that you don't know. And if a small tiny blond girl with pig tails walks up to you don't go with her. That's the queen, Kirimi." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't mess with her

I giggled. "Stop being so protective." His smirk grew.

"What can I say, I'm 34 and been single my whole life. You'd think I'd be a little uptight." We both laughed. "Ooh, I know, play that prank call. Or any video games of you re choosing." He shrugged. "Just stay out of trouble. I'm gonna get in so much trouble if I keep missing class." He frowned. "Bye, Kao." He hugged me tightly, unwanting to let go. "Remember what I said." He called over his shoulder as he jetted out of the room.

"Vampires..." I rolled my eyes and he sped back to his room door.

"You know I hear that right? I scowled. He laughed nervously. "I'll be going now." He shot up the peace sign then hurried out of the building to one of his many classes.

How would he expect me to stay out of trouble? I mean seriously. On the streets, my nickname was DJDangerKao, or some nonsense like that. I mean really... People had to literally follow me just in case I'd fall over or get ran over by a hoard of ants or something. I was that prone to danger. But I still appreciated him caring for me. Since mom and dad were home, no one else could do it. So he was like my fill in parent/part-time boyfriend. I giggled at what I'd just thought. Parent/Boyfriend? Seriously? I laughed aloud then scrutinized his room in wonder. What did he have that I didn't know about? Part of me didn't want to know, but the other part decided I should know. I yawned then looked at the clock. It would be a while...

Then finally I made up my mind... I'd just examine his things, nothing else. Just browsing. I smiled as I walked towards a gigantic mural I hadn't noticed before in his room. A man and a woman stood together in front of a castle that looked similar to the one I was in right now... The bottom of the picture read 1867. My eyes widened They're so old... Yet so beautiful. I rubbed my fingers over the enlarged picture then admired the texture and smoothness of their skin and the castle behind them. My best guess was that they were Hikaru's parents. I wondered how exactly they were royalty, maybe a queen and king from some other place?

Moving on... I opened his enormous closet and found a glowing mist of air. I gasped as I shot my hand out to feel the lavender mist. My hand felt prickly as it disappeared. I yanked it back hurriedly, my hand reformed. Hikaru said to stay out of trouble... But that just made me more curious about what was in this castle... I'm not so crazy about the people in it, but the things itself were pretty cool. I stepped inside the mist and an Aurora Borealis formed around me. I was in amazement. It was like stepping into the future. But soon the colors faded and I was back into his dark closet. I pouted it was fun. I walked out then examined myself in his full body mirror then narrowed my eyes. Something about me just looked different. I shrugged it off then slowly slid out of his room.

"Hey mate!" yelled Jacob who suddenly appeared in front of me with apologetic eyes. "Never caught your name poppet."

"Err... Kaoru." I whispered softly.

"Alright mate. Sorry Kaoru." He smirked. "Wanna go to the' market?" His British accent made me smile. I shrugged. "It's more trouble stayin' here than there you know." His green eyes glowed then I stared into them then nodded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised..." He winked then locked arms with me as we entered the elevator.

"Jacob! Hold it!" A 7-foot man yelled as he dashed into the elevator. He inhaled the air as the elevator slowly went down. "A snack?" He questioned as his eyes darted from me to the British duke.

The 7 foot man licked his lips as he tilted his head and fully examined me. I gulped then looked to Jacob. I tugged lightly on his coat tails then he shrugged. The man trailed a tanned finger across my collar bone as I shivered at the coldness. Jacob surveyed the man in curiosity and partial fear. It seemed Jacob wasn't entirely sure who this man was...

"He's a fearless thing! The mysterious man whispered as he twisted a finger in my hair.

"Do something..." I murmured through my teeth as I glanced up at Jacob.

"No way mate! Do you see how big that fella is!?!?" he exclaimed through his teeth.

I crossed my arms. "He is pretty big, huh?" Jacob nodded excessively. The man caressed my face. "Dude, this is total sexual harassment!" The man's hands paused on my cheek.

"It talks!" He said in amazement.

"No, duh." I rolled my eyes. "You talk, he talks, and I talk." I scowled at the man.

"Your a feisty little human." The man scowled back. "When you're all alone, I will hunt you down!" He growled.

"Was that a threat?" I questioned. The man smirked. "I have been captured by an old pervert, almost choked to death and witnessed death. It'll take more than that to scare me." I barked back.

Jacob gasped then held his hands up defensively. "He didn't mean that..." He laughed nervously. "His mom held him too close to the microwave when he was a baby, that's all!"

The man's scowl became more furious. "I feel insulted.

"Me too." I scowled at Jacob. "How the hell did you know my mom held me to close too the microwave?" I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Big Sir. You can kill me later, right now I'm busy, Kay?" The man seemed confused.

He stared at me bewildered. "You re not afraid that I could totally give you an ultimate wedgie?" I winced.

"Not really." I shrugged.

The man fumbled for the buttons then the door opened and he ran out. "Freaky human on the loose!" He shrieked as he ran down an unfamiliar hallway.

"Poppet have ya' lost your damn mind?" Jacob smiled.

I shrugged. "I lost my mind as soon as I was captured."

"Well you saved us mate." His smile widened. "You re a brave human."

"I've been through a lot, I guess." I shrugged again. "Can we just go? Weenie vampires creep me Out. I laughed and slowly Jacob joined in the laughter.

"I'm a vampire and yet even I am scared of ya'." Jacob shivered. "I can kill ya' in a second, but your courage scares meh.." He chuckled then I smiled weakly.

"He was scaring me..." I whispered then gulped loudly. "I had to do something! You made it clear you were to scared so..." I shrugged.

He smiled at me, admiration in his bright green eyes. I smiled back then tapped my foot impatiently... I don't really want to defend myself again if another vampire decided he or she wanted to get on the elevator. My courage an adrenaline had been completely used up. Finally the elevator dinged, signaling we'd made it to the first floor. Utada had just opened the front door as I yelled for her to wait up she smiled then looked to Jacob in fear... I smiled reassuringly.

"Utada, you going to the market, too?" She nodded then looked back up to the tall Duke. "Come with us." I suggested with a smile. She smiled then took my hand, not taking her eyes off the man.

"Rawr." He growled playfully at her and she trembled.

I smacked Jacob's arm then he rubbed it with a rolled of his eyes. "Stop that!" I groaned then looked down to Utada then back up to Jacob. "You're scaring her!" His eyes were animated and amused.

"Rawr! Utada, get in my belly!" He laughed as she shivered.

"You're so annoying." I rolled my eyes making him frown.

"Sorry mate..." He whispered softly, eyes softening.

"What the...?" Utada trailed off, voice shaky.

"Ignore the big idiot..." I scowled at him. "She's my friend..." I whispered softly. He nodded.

He crossed his arms. "Let's go before Hikaru's lessons are over... He'll kill me then burn me to ashes."

Utada's voice peeped up. "I wouldn't blame him!

Jacob rolled his eyes then opened the door and motioned for Utada and me to go first. We walked out the twin doors then Utada and Jacob walked ahead of me, sure of which way to go. I lingered behind, then quickly caught up with them.

**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Something didn't feel right all of a sudden.... I nudged Kyouya as soon as our ancient literature teacher turned her head. Kyouya looked to me then adjusted his silver glasses then looked to the teacher to make sure she wasn't catching our exchange. My eyes narrowed as I began to speak...

"Something's up Kyouya-Senpai..." I whispered to him as the teacher wrote things on the smart board.

"Kyo-Chan, Hika-Chan, this is important, but not as important as cake!" Honey-Senpai whined.

"One moment Honey-Senpai Kyouya whispered to him, making Honey pout cutely. "What do you think it is?" He asked, writing something in his black leather notebook. I shrugged.

"Not sure yet I whispered then we both turned towards the teacher.

"Let's practice writing in German, shall we?" She smiled. "Alright." She sat on her steel desk then pulled out a book about the Black Plague.

Kyouya nudged me then looked towards me. "Figured it out yet?" He inquired with an arched eyebrow.

With a shake of my head I answered. "No... But it's really bothering me I don't like the feeling..." Kyouya turned back to his notebook then we both went into thought.

"Kaoru..." We said in unison looking toward the clock.

"Can you pin point his exact location?" I shook my head.

"I know he's outside the castle and he's with others though..." I nibbled my bottom lip.

"Hopefully not Nekozawa or the other's in the castle whispered Kyouya.

Honey frowned. "Kao-Chan's gone!?" Honey whimpered with a huge pout, brown eyes filling with tears. "Not Kao-Chan!" He whined.

The woman in the front of the room cleared her throat loudly. Our gazes went towards her then back to each other. We passed notes towards each other, detailing our plan. Only about 30-40 minutes remained in this class, then another class that would last 30 minutes... We'd decided that we'd most likely skip the next class. It was history after all....

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
We had to go back inside the castle so Jacob could retrieve an umbrella. The sun was really bright today, so I didn't really blame him. He offered us an umbrella, but we politely denied. Once he'd gotten his umbrella, we went back outside towards our destination Together, we walked on the stone paved walkway towards the market. Utada and Jacob had a dispute about which was was quickest, in the end we went with Utada's way.

"Told you..." She rolled her eyes at Jacob as the smell of breads invaded our senses. Utada and I inhaled heavily at the sweet scent.

Jacob entered an ice cream shop. Utada remained by a clothing shop as I examined the many people with umbrella's and cloaks, face hidden underneath them inconspicuously. Every couple minutes Utada would look behind herself in anxiety as if she was being watched by some sort of presence. I noticed that it felt the same way to me, too. Like someone or something was watching me attentively. I took numerous oblique glances over my shoulder in fear. Someone was intently watching us both... I scurried to Utada's side then she gasped loudly then sighed in relief.

"It's just you..." She breathed.

"Why're they watching us?" I questioned lowly.

She gulped. "They're vampires breathed a fearful Utada. They re here trying to find helpless humans to feast upon." She trembled visibly. "If they get one of us, it'll keep them saturated for a while

My eyes widened at her words. "That's not good, is it?"

Her head shook as she examined a skirt. "Nope.. Unless you'd like to be molested by a vampire then bitten." She shrugged.

"Can they smell us?" I questioned. She glanced around herself then nodded slowly. Her eyes meet with a vampire whose fangs were gleaming in the sunlight. She blinked numerously before turned back to gaze into my eyes.

"Oh they're aware we're here..." She groaned. "Today is such a bad day!"

"Perfect I mumbled sarcastically.

Peculiar laughter sounded off behind us. We clasped our hands together then slowly turned around to meet the woman slightly taller than me. She had blue eyes and midnight black hair, adorned in a red flowing cape, short black skirt, matching black top with little sequins accessorizing it. She had knee high boots on, with a red belt loosely around her waist. She had a pair of golden goggles on top of her head with a wicked smirk. We both gulped.

"My name is Lanadora." Although she seemed in her late 20's, she had a giggly little girl s voice. Her eyes sparkled with a short flash of crimson. "I don't bite." She flashed fangs with a soft giggle.

"We were just going actually." Utada whispered with a small smile.

Lanadora frowned. "Is that so?" Her accent flowed in her words. Transylvanian "You could come with me if you'd like." She licked her red colored lips.

I gulped. "Ma'am, we need to back to our, uh, masters. We're only servants, peasants if you will." I whispered with a frown.

"You have no marks..." She swiped a finger across my neck. "You'd both be better with me I didn't meet her gaze. "You're more than welcome to come stay with Vladimir and me." She frowned. "I will definitely be seeing you both around... I'll be back two days from now, you better be here." Her sing songy voice echoed through my thoughts...

Where was Jacob when you needed him? Oh, that's right, in an ice cream shop! He'd left us all alone with only ourselves to defend each other. We could be bitten at any second by any one of the vampires here wandering around. Jacob skipped out of the ice cream shop with his eyes closed, a smile working it's way onto his lips. Lanadora narrowed her eyes then quickly gripped our wrists, digging deep into our flesh. We struggled not to scream, but the pain was unbearable. It felt like she was slicing away our wrists. She yanked our wrists pulling us along with her. Tears filled in Utada's eyes... This way was too much action in a day....

"Jacob!" I shrieked, catching his attention. The woman that had our wrists tightened their hold as she strode towards a car Utada's feet fumbled underneath her making her fall onto the cobblestone. Her legs were getting cuts and scrapes from the hard surface. Blood slowly oozing from the cuts. Lanadora paused as her eyes darted towards Utada's legs. "Jacob!" I called out again.

"Kaoru!" He called as he examined our position. "Utada?" He tilted his head then strode over towards us, just as Lanadora's fangs elongated, slowly licking at the cuts.

"D-do something..." Utada said, kicking her legs around trying to stop the vampire.

"Right mate!" He round-house kicked the woman in the face as she growled loudly, baring her fully elongated fangs. "I'll kick your arse..." He smirked at the woman as they got in battle positions.

I picked Utada up then took off my coat, ripping some of it to tie around the cuts. She smiled up at me then looked back towards the two fighting vampires. It looked more like they were doing the tango. Fluid quick movements... It distracted none of the vampires; they were all focused on pin-pointing the smell of the fresh blood. I picked Utada up again and carried her towards a nearby bench and laid her down. I sat beside her, watching intently on the other vampires.

"Bring it on..." Lanadora rolled the words off her tongue, her accent making it sound casual, yet creepy.

Jacob replied with a dangerous growl, baring his fangs as he crouched rapidly, avoiding a swift kick in the throat. She spun around quickly then kicked his fist away swiftly. They danced around each other, kicking and punching so quickly I hardly noticed. The other thing I didn't notice was the vampire coming at me from the side. My ears picked up the footsteps then my head whipped towards the vampire. I gently laid Utada's head down on the bench and get in a fighting position. Then I thought; what the hell am I doing? It's not like I could actually kick a vampire s ass...

"Good luck whispered Utada softly from the bench.

I held up my fists as I took several breaths trying to tell myself that I could do this.

"You bitch!" I heard Jacob yell from behind me, Lanadora giggling as she kicked him in the stomach.

The vampire in front of me kicked me in stomach as I flew back against the cobblestone. Ouch! I winced at the pain then got up quickly. The vampire lunged towards me as I swiftly punched it in the face then round house kicked it in the face. Cool, I never knew I could do that... The vampire stumbled backwards then its eyes flashed crimson with furiousness. I shrugged with a confident smirk. I could do this

"I thought you were human..." The vampire growled. "You re not weak are you?" he tsked.

"Uhh, I'm not weak hearted." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Neither am I, but then again I don't have a heart!" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm quite interested in your heart though, it makes me smile." He smiled broadly.

"Are you seriously coming onto me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we be fighting?" The vampire chuckled.

"Fighting is a passionate emotion, love is even better." He smirked in confidence.

"Uh... You re cocky." I smirked. "Also sort of a weirdo for approaching a 16 year old boy.

The vampire frowned. "You just broke my heart."

I giggled. "I thought you didn't have a heart." He frowned.

"Oh yeah, that's right.." He frowned then grabbed me by the throat, similarly like Jacob had done. Both of his hands tightened as I rapidly kicked my feet back and forth, kicking his chest, then flipping out of his hands while he rubbed his chest. "Okay, no more romance for us, to think I liked a brat like you.."

I smiled with a pant from the impressive back flip I'd just done. Painful screams came from behind me, a male scream. I couldn't help him right now though.

"Dude, that's wrong in more ways than one! I giggled then I got into his face. He frowned.

"Such a pretty face, wouldn't want to ruin it He whispered. He kicked me in the leg with lots of force, making me stumbled backwards. I stretched out my leg then jumped on the man's shoulders like I'd seen Honey do.

In my back pocket lay a pointy shard that pricked my finger. I drew it out then hopped off his shoulders. I aimed at his heart then quickly dug it in making him shriek in pain. Soon he fell to the ground screaming in obvious pain. I picked up the shard then fell to the ground. My leg was oozing with blood as I clutched at the spot then looked back to Utada. She was lying peaceful on the bench with no disturbances. Jacob was having trouble so I called his name then slid the shard over to him. Just before Lanadora could bite his neck, he stabbed her dead in the heart as she cringed to the ground crying like a child.

"Ow... That hurt you know! Her little girl voice echoing through my ears. It was like killing a little girl, it made me feel sorry for her.

The bodies turned to ashes as Jacob stretched on the ground then quickly got up to check on Utada and me. He frowned then offered me a hand. I took it and stood on one leg. He took Utada into his arms carefully with a frown. He walked back to me as I clutched his arm with my fingers. I hopped on one foot as we made our way back towards the castle...

"Sorry mates, today was just too violent." He shook his head. "It seems I couldn't protect ya'.." He looked to me. "Ya' made me proud mate. You took out the guy." He winked. "Poppet." He shook Utada in his arms. "You alright?" She nodded.

Jacob took Utada to the infirmary, leaving me in a seat near the door, in the shadows were I couldn't be spotted. He came back for me then offered a hand again. An anger huffing Hikaru approached us, eyes furiously staying on Jacob. Jacob gulped aware of his presence. I applied force to my wound as I watched Hikaru.

"Mate, it's not what it loo-" Hikaru grabbed him by the throat and forced him against the wall with a loud thud, breaking some of the wall.. "Ow..." Jacob groaned as he looked down at Hikaru.

"What did you do?" Hikaru questioned baring his fangs angrily.

"Hikaru.." I started. He looked to me with apologetic eyes then glanced angrily back up to Jacob.

"I didn't... do... anything..." He choked out. Hikaru kept one hand around his throat while the other suspended his hands above his head. His knee pressed up against his stomach. "I-I swear..." He choked out again.

Hikaru growled at him. "Kaoru, is he telling the truth?" He looked to me over his shoulder. I nodded quickly. He nodded then loosened his hold allowing Jacob to fall down the wall to the floor. He choked some more then finally spoke.

"We went to the market, me, poppet and mate. Browsing." He coughed. "Evil vampires attack... Kaoru kills one... I kill the other. Bruises, cuts and scrapes..." He choked out.

Hikaru gasped. "Kaoru killed a vampire?" He raised his eyebrows. "Let's take this to my room." Hikaru cradled me to his chest as we entered the elevator. "You killed a vampire?" Hikaru questioned looking down to me. I nodded. He kissed my forehead softly.

"Mate, he kicked ass, better than me." Hikaru and Jacob chuckled.

"Everyone kicks ass better than you, Jake." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

I can't believe me, human, servant, killed a vampire with my bare hands. It was unbelievable. Something s wrong with that picture though. I was never really strong or anything, so how did I manage to kill that vampire? I didn't even know I could flip like that, let alone kick... My eyes fluttered close as I inhaled Hikaru's intoxicating scent. Maybe some hidden power I didn't have just decided to come out and expose itself? Maybe I was meant to be a vampire slayer or something? I don't know at all really...

We made it to Hikaru's floor then Hikaru swiftly walked inside his room, with Jacob close behind. He locked his door and gently laid down with me on the bed. He inhaled the smell of the blood then frowned. Jacob unconsciously licked his lip as he flared his nostrils inhaling deeply. Hikaru eyed him suspiciously then kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, the softly planted a kiss on my lips. Jacob's eyes widened then he smiled in understanding...

"Jake, are you stable enough to stay in here with the smell of blood fresh in the air?" Hikaru asked with an arched eyebrow.

Jacob frowned then shook his head. "I don't think so mate, it smells so good." He frowned in disappointment with himself.

Hikaru nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" He said with a smile in Jacobs s direction. Jacob's eyes were a dark scarlet color as he liked his lips again, inhaling the scent once again before leaving the room hurriedly.

"I'm okay Hikaru.." I winced at the pain of my leg. "I-it does kinda hurt though." I winced again.

"I'll take care of you, I promise." He smiled then took of the pieces of cloth, setting them down on his nightstand. He clapped his hands, making more lights pop on. He examined the wound on my leg then allowed his eyes to flash the crimson color that was now familiar to me.

I frowned slightly. "It's okay, I trust you." He nibbled his bottom lip.

"I can make it heal quicker if I lick it, but alcohol would be much more sanitary." He looked the wound over again then glanced back up to me, meeting my eyes.

"You won't hurt me." I shrugged then caressed his cheek. "I-I trust you with my life." He smirked.

"Alright." He nodded then slowly brought his face down to my leg. He rolled the pants leg up some then decided it'd be best just to take it all off. "You don't mind right?" I shook my head wit ha blush. He discarded the article of clothing and threw it across the room.

His tongue slowly went out to lick around the cut, cleaning around it first. His looked up to meet my eyes, my cheek were burning with embarrassment and nervousness. His tongue went out to lick at the cut softly, his fangs started to elongate gradually. His eyes stayed a permanent red color as he gently sucked at the cut making me involuntarily moan. He rolled his eyes then licked at it again with a small smile. He placed little kissed around the cut then directly on top of it then pulled back.

"Magically delicious." He smirked. He thought for a second. "His tongue slowly licked the cut again then licked up my leg, reaching my boxers. He paused then licked the inside of my thigh.

"Hi-Hikaru..." I gasped as he crawled on top of my body. He buried his face in my neck, panting slightly. I moaned as he rubbed the insides of my thighs.

"You make me smile." He chuckled as he kissed my neck softly. "Too bad it's late or I would totally have a make out fest right here and now." He chuckled.

"You re kidding right?" He shook his head. "I love you.." He was caught off guard.

"W-what?" He stuttered with stunned eyes.

My blush darkened. "I-I love... you..." I whispered as he placed our foreheads together.

"I-I love you, too. But you knew that..." He whispered against my lips. He gently pressed our lips together before flipped us over so I'd be laying on his chest. "I'll love you no matter what."

"Kiss me again..." I whispered softly.

"O-okay..." He pressed his lips roughly against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my arms around his neck.. "Go to sleep, kid." He chuckled. "I have the whole day off tomorrow." He smirked then clapped his hands, the lights were all out now. "Love you Kaoru.." He whispered into my ear.

"L-Love you, too." I whispered back, laying my head softly against his chest, relaxing...

My eyes fluttered closed as I tried not to re-cap the things that happened today It was odd enough already that I ended up with a vampire prince. But then my life has been threatened twice today... I actually killed someone..... That's was too much for me to handle....

* * *

_Next chapterr is a treat!(: It's gonna be called 'Romantica'! its filled with lovin' :P REVIEW!!_


	5. Romantica

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters nor song lyrics!! **_except my fan-made characters..._

_Finally! The 5th chapter is here... Grr... School is so stupid! :l Anywayz without further ado' I bring Romantica, chapter 5 to you!(: heheh I rhymed.._

**

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Today would focus and revolve around purely Kaoru. This would be our first official date also. I smiled as I glanced briefly down at his peaceful sleeping face. I'd woken up at precisely 12:01 midnight. The blinds were slightly open to reveal the luminescent moon, shining brightly in the sky. I smiled to myself then sat up in a sitting position. I lightly took Kaoru into my arms to sit him in my lap. His legs wrapped securely around my waist, while his head lay on my shoulder, breathing soundlessly. My arms were around his fragile form, enjoying the feel of his light breathing against my neck. I relaxed my chin on his shoulder then closed my eyes with a sigh of happiness. His arms loosely wounded around my torso, I smiled at the gesture, eyes remaining closed. A soft knock at the door disturbed me. I rolled my eyes then the door opened slightly, allowing an intoxicating scent of blood to fill my spacious room.

"Here ya' go mate." Jacob's voice chided happily. "I figured you'd need it!" He smiled the placed the goblet on my nightstand. During this process, he examined my current position. "Don't tell me you actually sexed him up last night!" He snickered to himself.

I rolled my eyes. "No I whispered then smirked. "Hell, if I did, you'd surely here his moans and yells!" Jacob raised an eyebrow then burst out in laughter. I quickly shh'd him then he placed a hand over his mouth then focused.

"He's adorable, eh?" Jacob noted, softly brushing a hand through my lover's silken strands.

My smirk broadened. "Isn't he? Too bad he's all mine!" I pulled back so I'd see Kaoru's face then softly pecked his warm lips. He sighed, a small smile gracing his lips, as he snuggled against my shoulder again.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. Beware; visitors will be arriving from Transylvania this afternoon. I'd keep him locked up, you know how the beasts are!" He chuckled lowly. "See ya' mate. Tell poppet I have a little somethin' for em'." He smirked slyly at Kaoru's sleeping form before sneaking swiftly out of the room.

Great. I'd completely forgotten our Transylvania guests would be arriving today! Thankfully I'd be with Kaoru all day to protect him. Vampires from Transylvania were different from other vampires, whether you have a personal servant or not, if they were hungry, they'd take him away from you. If they knew any better they'd get the hint that I have a mate now. Although, it could be possible that - no way - that could never happen... I shook my incoming thoughts out of my mind then focused on Kaoru's steady heartbeat. I brushed my lips across his velvety soft neck then paused as soon as I felt the pulse just under his jaw. My fangs elongated slowly as I clamped my mouth shut. Kaoru lightly stirred in my arms. I let out a long deep breath then kissed the pulse there.

Kaoru still didn't awake yet... I frowned then pulled my lips away from his pulse, trailing my fingers down his arms, he shuddered slightly in my arms. I hugged him tighter to me then squeezed tightly. He groaned softly then snuggled back into my shoulder. I pursued my lips then let my hands roam his un-clothed chest with a smile. His chest rose and fell soundlessly as I brushed my fingers passed his pink nipples. He shivered. I smiled to myself. My thumbs went to his nipples then curiously rubbed them. Kaoru gasped and stirred, but didn't seem to wake. My eyes narrowed as I pinched one of his nipples between my thumb and pointer finger. He moaned softly, I gulped. I was taking advantage of his state of sleep, but why does something so wrong seem so right? Hearing his moan encouraged me to continue, although the thought of taking advantage of him stayed on my conscious...

I smirked as I gently removed him from my body, switching positions. He was now lying flatly on his back against the bed sheets. His sleeping face slightly contorted, but then returned to the normal peaceful one I admired. I hovered above him then slowly bowed my head to kiss down his neck, then paused at his collar bone. I kissed it softly, then continued down to his chest. I placed two kisses on both his nipples then kissed his navel with a smile. I dipped my tongue inside it, thrusting it in and out of the small hole. He moaned and writhed underneath me. I removed my tongue to glance alarmingly up at his features. Presumingly asleep still... I kissed my way back up his chest then flicked my tongue across his pink nipple, it hardened after the action. I smiled then repeated the action with the opposite. He stirred again then his eyes slowly fluttered open...

Swiftly, before he could open his eyes, I got to my spot in the bed and laid down, not facing his direction. He yawned loudly then tapped my arms softly. I faked a yawn then turned to face him. He giggled then hugged me tightly.

"Morning Hikaru." His angelic voice rang. I enclosed him in my embrace and he inhaled my scent then sighed. "You smell really good." He smirked against my chest.

"Wanna play a love game?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes and studied my facial expression.

He nibbled his bottom lip. "I don't know." He shrugged. "What kind of love game?" He giggled.

"You name it." I whispered against his forehead. He gulped audibly.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered with a blush. "It depends I guess.." He looked up to me with an embarrassed smile. I chuckled. "Well, first let me search your room." I pursed my lips as my eyes widened slightly.

I rubbed my head then scratched it softly. Nervous laughter filled the room as I tried to come up with a good excuse. "Why would you do that?" He smirked.

"Curious is all." He giggled.

"Fine I crossed my arms and hoped he didn't find one of my personal belongings.

Kaoru beamed as he hopped out of bed to begin his search. I watched him with a small smirk. He looked like a little boy in search for an Easter egg. I chuckled as he looked through a large chest I had near my secret closet. He giggled then pulled a book, the door to my secret closet opened and my smirk quickly faded. I slapped myself in the head as he curiously stepped inside, turning on the lights as he went. He gasped then struggled to pull out a large, heavy black leather box. When he opened it he stared blankly at the contents. He looked back to me with his eyebrows pulled together.

"What the hell?" He asked as he pulled out black sparkly feathered handcuffs.

"Uh.." I stared blankly at them. "Those are so not mine.." I laughed nervously again.

He pulled something else out. "Leather? Seriously?" He chuckled as he held up tight leather jeans.

"I-I can explain those! They're sexy!" I shrugged with a chuckle. "Could you stop looking now?" I almost pleaded.

He shook his head then chuckled. "This is way too fun!" He dug around the box some more then pulled out a tube. "Uhh lube?" His cheeks heated up as he threw it at me.

"Oh look its strawberry!" I licked my lips unconsciously. I intend on using this someday!

"Ooh, Hikaru's kinky!" He held up a blindfold then giggled as he tossed the items he found on the bed. "I'll look for more later." He laughed as he jumped on the bed beside me. "I feel pumped this morning." He smiled as he crawled into my arms.

I smirked as I quickly forced him on his back against the bed again. He gasped, chest heaving as he stared up at me. I retrieved the feathery handcuffs and placed them in my mouth. He licked his lips unconsciously. I bounded his hands above his head then cuffed both his wrists against the headboard. Kinky rules, everything else is just boring... He pulled at the cuffs then frowned.

"No fair!" he groaned.

"Like I said, I like you better when you re tied up." I chuckled and placed a quick kiss on his lips. He rolled his eyes. "May I?" I hitched my thumb under the bands of his boxers. Kaoru gulped then closed his eyes with a slight nod of his head.

I slowly pulled down his boxers while he stared up at the ceiling. His form trembled as the boxers slid slowly down his pale thighs. I never took my eyes off him while I was removing his boxers. Once they were off, I threw them on the floor then kissed the spot where his heartbeat was rapidly beating. He gulped then his gaze met mine. I straddled his waist, our eyes never taking themselves off each other. His eyes stared into mine while I stared into his. His trembling form slowly stopped shaking, but an erection was pressing against my pajama bottoms. I raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. My fingers went underneath my shirt to slowly pull it over my head while Kaoru watched in want. I smirked at him making his cheeks darken a shade. I threw the shirt on the floor then caressed his cheek softly.

Next to go, pajama bottoms. I unwillingly climbed off him and the bed only to stand right in front of the bed. His eyes were still watching mine, but as soon as I began to strip his eyes trailed down my form. I sensually pulled down my pajama bottoms nice and slow while he watched me, a needy whimper erupting from his throat. I looked up at him while I stepped out of the article of clothing. His eyes widened as he looked at my erection. He winced on the bed then whimpered again. I hitched my thumb under the band of my boxers then teasingly slipping them down to reveal one of my pale hip bones. His face was now a dark red. I smirked then slipped the boxers lower to reveal my other hip bone. He panted on the bed as he watched me with lust-clouded eyes..

"I think I've teased you enough.." I chuckled as he nodded.

"Y-you should have thought that a long time ago." He stated simply then gulped.

After a few more moments of teasing my lover, my boxers were discarded. I climbed back onto the bed to straddle his waist once again. When our erections brushed each others, we winced. Kaoru yanked at the chains again then opened his mouth to speak. I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"What do you want Kaoru?" I asked sensually with a lick of my lips.

He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. His pulsing member pulsed against mine, then he winced again. "I-I don't know.." He whispered.

"Kaoru.." My hand teasingly brushed his erection. He moaned then bit his lip. "Do you want this?" I brushed his erection again.

"Hi-Hikaru..." He moaned softly.

"Or this.." I arched my back expertly then licked the head of his erection. He gasped then moaned louder.

"Th-this is totally... Sexual... Harassment He panted. I chuckled then swiftly brought my lips to his ear to suck his earlobe, unfortunately a fang almost nicked it.

"Not when you like it..." I whispered gripping his erection firmly. I slowly pumping his erection while he moaned.

"Hi-Hikaru... Please no..." He whimpered, eyes opening, pleading.

I groaned then rolled my hips against his. We both shuddered and moaned. "We're both horny. This is one of the only ways to fix this..." I groaned then grinded my hips against his. Both of us moaning in unison.

"W-what about a cold shower?" He asked eyes searching mine. I brought my lips against his roughly, his lips parting willingly. My tongue pressing roughly against his, rubbing. He moaned while I smiled into the kiss. One of my fangs pierced the skin of his bottom lip. I instantly pulled back with a groan. "I-it's okay." He whispered craning his neck out to reconnect our lips.

I licked his bottom lip desperately, enjoying the intoxicating flavoring. So rare and fine... I wanted more. Blood lust mixed with sexuality was an amazing feeling. I wanted to make love to him and hear his desperate moans, but I also wanted to sink my teeth into the sensitive flesh of his pale neck... Kaoru pressed his tongue against mine while we ground our hips against each others. Kaoru broke the kiss to let out an outstretched moan as his head fell back against the pillows panting. My hips rocked against his in a rhythm that was easy for him to keep up with.

"Still want that cold shower?" I questioned licking desperately at his swollen lips.

"N-no..." He whimpered as he pulled at the cuffs again. While I grinded my hips into his, I grabbed his erection and began to pump him in time with my grinds. He moaned. "Oh... Hikaru..." He closed his eyes and bucked his hips upwards. He spread his legs open and due to our thick perspiration, I slipped right in between his thighs. My hands let go of his erection to rub his pale thighs. He shuddered with a needy whimper.

He bucked his hips roughly as I thrusted my hips forward; this caused major friction between us. He moaned while I groaned, then moved my hips at a vampric speed. He pants were mixed with moans, groans and numerous whimpers. My lips found their way to his neck to suck fervently. Bright red marks formed on the sensitive flesh as Kaoru mewled weakly. I marked my territory at last. I smirked against his skin then pulled back to finally re connect our lips again. His hips found their way around my waist making my smirk broaden. One of my hands continuously stroked his thigh while the other worked both our erections at vampric speed.

"Kaoru..." I whispered against his lips. He stared at me with raised eyebrows. "You look terribly sexy right now, not to mention, almost good enough to eat. He smirked.

"I've been cursed He moaned quickly then finished. "with the smell... of lucky charms..." We both chuckled then it was replaced by a groan. Kaoru gasped then writhed uncontrollably in the bed. I continued my administrations until he finally came, spurting his liquids against my stomach.. "Uhh... Nngh! Hikaru!" I continued to grind against his hips until I came. I collapsed on top of him then quickly rolled off, chest heaving.

"Whoa..." Kaoru whispered looking up to the cuffs. "I wanna feel you close.." He whimpered. I nodded then unlocked the cuffs. He yawned the cuddled against my heaving chest.

"I-I need some blood.." I groaned rolling to the edge of the bed to retrieve my goblet. I swallowed the blood, splashing it around in my mouth a bit to try and savor the flavor.. It still wasn't enough to saturate my thirst. "I need more.." I looked to Kaoru the he gulped then tilted his head to the side, exposing his pale neck.

"I-I want you to..." He whispered, a permanent blush tinting his cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"It'll be sexy.." He growled playfully making me chuckle. "I'll tell you if it hurts.." I nodded then sat him in my lap.

"Sure?" He nodded.

His arms went around my neck, pushing me closer to his long pale neck. I gulped then experimentally. He shivered, causing his thighs to tighten around my waist.. The words he'd said before went through my mind. 'I trust you...' He trusts me. He knows in his heart that I won't hurt him, but that didn't mean I couldn't.... He pushed me closer to his neck; my fangs elongated fully and gently scraped the flesh of his neck. He shivered again. I found an inviting vein then kissed the spot. Hesitantly, my fangs unhurriedly sunk into his fragile skin. He winced, but said nothing.

"I-it kinda feels... Good..." He shivered. His vein pulsed as if it wanted me to sink in deeper. Inch by inch, my fangs sunk into his delicate skin... I held one arm around his waist and the other was supporting his neck. "Mmm..." He moaned lightly.

As soon as my fangs sunk in fully, I began the process. I slurped slowly at the rich blood invading my mouth. The arms around my neck tightened. I paused then continued. His blood was sweet and tangy, the fluids splashed around in my mouth as I gradually swallowed, enjoying the flavor. I swallowed and sucked out more and more. Kaoru's fingers wound into my hair pulling roughly. I moaned then sucked more. He moaned then pressed my face as close as possible to his neck. I sucked rougher this time, my senses flooding with Kaoru's plasma.

It slowly slid down his neck, towards his chest. My arm tightened around his waist pulling his body closer. He winced as my slurping became more and more frantic. He gulped, causing his blood to flow quicker than it had before. My senses exploded as my hungered blood lust took over. My mind was blank, although it was, one thing filled it... Blood... The precious scarlet liquid which I needed to survive. The reason my species is still alive... My eyes closed as I cradled him to myself in an unbreakable embrace. He whimpered then flexed the fingers that remained in my hair. I removed my fangs for a split second to lick up his collar bone, sucking the trickling blood off his porcelain skin.

Kaoru's features were flushed in a beautiful pink. His lids were only slightly open, allowing his feverish amber gaze to peek from under his long fluttering lashes. My gums pulsed as did my growing erection. His bruised pink lips were slightly parted to reveal his pearly white teeth. My groin began to ache slightly as I admired my Kaoru. So adorable... I groaned then kissed the twin bite marks.

My fangs re-entered the marks as I resumed my previous position. He whimpered as I began to drink once again. One of my hands wrapped securely around his thin waist while the other remained cradling his neck cautiously. I sucked the rubies from his veins until his fingers feel loosely from my hair. I laid him down on his back and continued to drink until he whispered my name... I removed my fangs from his neck and lapped up the excess blood. I pressed my tongue against the twin bite marks, sealing them closed. I shook him softly.

"K-Kaoru..?" I placed my ear to his heart then he chuckled.

"Gotcha!" He smiled up at me. "It kinda hurt, but it was more of a mix. Pleasure and pain." He wrapped his arms around my neck. He kissed my red lips softly.

The door swung open and appeared a very interested Nekozawa. He quickly removed the arms from my neck then played dead, very convincing actually... "Ah, Hikaru-kun, I see you've finally decided to kill your adorable little pet!"

"Go shove a flashlight up your ass..." I murmured as I licked the blood off my lips.

"You're so cruel!" Nekozawa pouted. Kaoru froze underneath me.

"Can I finish here? I feel slightly turned on and I doubt you wanna watch me jack off... Just go read your Yaoi manga or something.." I rolled my eyes as Kaoru tried to restrain his laughter.

"Ooh! I found a new Yaoi anime called 'Sensitive Pornograph'!" Nekozawa cheered. "Wanna watch it? It's hardcore!" He cheered again.

"I'm not interested in your porn Nekozawa-Senpai. Maybe some other time?" I began to slowly rub my non-erect member.

Nekozawa blushed slightly. "I'll be going, Beelzenof is waiting downstairs! Fufufufu..." He fled the room quickly closing the door.

Kaoru burst out in laughter as did I. "'Sensitive Pornograph'?" Kaoru and I chuckled loudly. I fell off the bed, squirming on the ground while Kaoru remained on the bed laughing likes an idiot. "PWP Yaoi Anime!" We cheered laughing our guts out.

Kaoru giggled then rolled off the bed on top of me. We stopped laughing to look each other deeply in the eyes. "You're dangerous... I'm loving it. Kaoru smiled cutely down at me. I leaned up to press a kiss firmly on his lips. "Don't you know that you're toxic?" He giggled.

"Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" I hopped off the floor with Kaoru in my arms. He blushed with a nod. "I'll make you some pancakes and an omelet, how's that sound?"

"Yummy! You'll be a good wife!" I stopped in my tracks.

I looked down to him with a raised eyebrow. "You're the uke remember?" He pouted. "You're my wifey, uke, babe and several other embarrassing words. Right Sweet Tart?" He giggled. "Most importantly though, my life." He blushed. I continued to walk into the elevator then Kaoru gasped loudly.

"We're naked!" He screamed, instantly freaking out. I just ignored him to listen to the annoying elevator music.

"And? We've basically been naked the whole morning." I shrugged a shoulder.

"W-what about everyone else?" He questioned with wide eyes, blush tinting his cheeks.

The elevator stopped to let Jacob on. He wolf-whistled. "Poppet is looking quite sexy, eh mate?" He nudged me in the arm.

"Jacob, please keep your comments in your pants." Jacob frowned then looked down at his trousers.

"You're right. Look at it!" Jacob groaned. "Poppet, see what ya' did to me?" He told Kaoru with a smirk. Kaoru looked down at Jacob then buried his face in my shoulder.

Kaoru breathed heavily against my shoulder. "I-I..." Kaoru stuttered cutely. "I-I did that?"

"Yep.." Jacob and I breathed almost silently.

Jacob chuckled then winced. "I need to borrow a sex toy mate.." Jacob nudged me again then his booming chuckled filled the spacious elevator.

"Those are only for Kaoru and me, so sorry." I smirked then stepped out of the elevator as soon as it dinged.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Apparently, Hikaru was trying to purposely embarrass me. What other reason would he not let us put on our clothes? Walking around in the nude around this castle was bad. Other vampires stayed here too, not just us. So, if it were just Hikaru and me, would I mind so much? I replayed that question continuously in my mind and kept getting the same answer. No, I wouldn't mind if it were just us.. And what ever happened to going slow? Why did I feel so different this morning? Was it because of the dream of Hikaru and me living together forever and an eternity? Was that it? So many questions roamed my mind, but at the wrong time.

"Hikaru.." I groaned softly. "Your embarrassing me.." I whimpered.

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry Kaoru, you just look so adorable, I thought I should proudly show you off to the castle.." He frowned. "Do you forgive me?" His eyes were wide and full of sincerity. His lips inches away from mine.

"Y-yes.. H-Hikaru..." He kissed me softly then continued to walk towards the kitchen area.

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan!" Honey jumped happily then froze with a tilted head.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses then covered Honey's eyes. "Uhh...?" He tilted his head, this was one peculiar situation, even the genius couldn't answer. I groaned while Hikaru hummed softly, opening the refrigerator.

"Kyo-Chan! I can't see my cake!" Honey pouted while Kyouya turned him around and covered his ears.

"May I ask why you are both naked and roaming the house?" Kyouya raised an onyx eyebrow then his glasses shined in the light, causing a glare to block out his eyes.

Hikaru answered with a smiling face. "Because I love him and I want everyone to know it! I'm proud!"

"Kyouya-Senpai!" I groaned. "Help please..!"

Kyouya smirked. "This is rather amusing. Yet very peculiar and odd.." He uncovered Honey's ears then escorted him out of the room. When he came back, he had his notebook. "Shall we eat together?" He asked looking at me.

"Sure.. If you wanna embarrass me that is.." I murmured with a pout.

"Then my answer is yes." He smirked then Hikaru sat me on a counter. I crossed my legs, cheeks heating up more as my hands shot to my area to cover myself. "That is very unsanitary. Did you notice you're both covered in semen?" He raised an eyebrow. Hikaru shrugged.

"I don't really care." He smirked at me. "If you want, I can lick it off for you." He winked.

"Gross..." I murmured turning away from his heated gaze. He frowned then patted my head softly.

"We could always go and take a shower... Together.." He whispered into my ear, blowing lightly into it making me shudder. I nodded then he enveloped me in his arms. "See ya' Senpai."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Kaoru!" Kyouya yelled followed by a chuckle. I hid my face in Hikaru's chest. "Entered the lions den when he was in heat.." Kyouya clicked his tongue as Hikaru walked away with me in his arms.

"Hikaru.." I groaned. "Why are you being so sexual this morning?" I wiped away a small tear from the corner of my eye. It upset me for some reason. Hikaru understood how I needed my space...

Hikaru stopped at his room door then sat me on my feet. "Because.." His lips moved to my ear to speak again. "I want to express my compassion towards you. I'm sorry if I'm harassing you..." He placed his soft hands on either side of my cheeks then frowned. "Please don't cry.." He pleaded, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He pulled me into his embrace then squeezed me tightly.

My tears wet his sculpted chest as he held me tightly against his chest. His head rested on top of mine, slowly stepping us into his room. Hikaru hummed softly then lifted me briefly. My arms weakly held on to him as I silently cried. Why was I exactly crying again? That's right; I wasn't ready for a sexual relationship just yet, just emotional for right now. One thing I can't deny though is that I actually enjoyed the exertions of this morning... He made me feel good and wanted, but was I truly ready for that just yet? I frowned into his chest then wiped away the tears with my arm. I looked up to Hikaru, who's eyes were filled with concern.

He was actually effected by my crying in obvious distress? This made me feel adored. It made me feel in general. Hikaru kissed away the tears then pulled back quickly with a troubled frown. I gazed back up at him with a reassuring twitch of my lips. His face lightened slightly then he ruffled my hair playfully. He grabbed my hand and escorted me into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it then turned back to me with a smile.

"Shower or tub?" He inquired motioning towards the shower then the tub.

"It doesn't matter." I smiled at him then giggled. When he turned towards the tub, I wiped away the remnants of tears, then admired myself in his mirror. Eyes slightly red, skin flushed... "Why not a quick shower?" I asked as he filled the tub with almost the entire bottle of soap.

"Tub because it means I can spend more time with you and it seems more romantic in a way.." He flashed me a brief smile then gently pushed me out of the bathroom. "Don't come in til' I tell you to, kay?" I nodded then sat on the couch with a smile.

Hikaru.. He took my breath away in numerous ways, whether it was his expertise kissing or the way he'd surprise me, or make me blush with a sincere smile. I laid down on the couch then closed my eyes. Photos and short clips of my vampire prince filled the daydream... My smile had broadened. Hikaru was smiling sweetly at me then he kissed me softly. I shivered at the memory then relaxed again. He'd whisper things in my ear at night, but hardly audible. Probably lovey dovey things.. He had a thing for romance and professionality. He always had me guessing too... Those and many more are what attract me to Hikaru, not just his charm and looks. Just him in general. Did I mention the way he'd touch me? His touches sent electrical jolts through my body like he had the element of electricity or something.. I was actually falling for Hikaru... I sighed then opened my eyes. Hikaru was leaning over me with a curious smirk, eyes animated.

"Follow me, my love." He purred then he held out his hand, I took it casually. He chuckled then pulled me to my feet. "Close your eyes.." He whispered then turned me around so my back was against his chest. I nodded then he placed his hands over my eyes. "Just in case you peek." I giggled then he kissed the back of my head.

We began to walk, he pushed me forward with his chest. He nuzzled his nose playfully in my hair then paused. One hand removed itself from my face then went around my waist. He lifted me swiftly then placed that hand back over my eyes. He pushed forward again the stopped. He dropped his hands from my eyes then wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips went to my ear then breathed 3 little words...

"Open your eyes..." He kissed my earlobe softly. My eyelids fluttered open then I gasped, mouth gaping wide open..

"Y-you did this... Just for me?" I questioned turning my head to face his. He smiled then nodded.

"Just for you.." He breathed against my lips. I turned around to admire again. "Hey, I was gonna kiss you.." He murmured then I giggled and turned my head towards his again. He connected our lips briefly then pushed me forward. "Admire all you'd like.."

The bathroom had bright red petals leading up towards the tub, the clear bubbly water filled with numerous rose petals surrounded the surface. Candles were lit around the tub in swirls. I looked to the sides of the tub then Hikaru turned the lights in the bathroom off. The candles spelt my name out, it was a perfect formation... My eyes pricked with fresh tears as I continued to admire. A crimson banner was dimly lit in the light. It read 'I will love you for eternity, my Kaoru...' with several roses and hearts. I blushed then walked amongst the roses. It was beautiful and very romantic. Hikaru made slight movements behind me. A song began to play... Every time we touch, a song my father played for my mother for their first dance. It took them forever to translate, but they were in love with the song... He pulled me back into his chest then swayed back in forth, arms wrapped around my torso.

"Would you care to dance with me..?" He whispered against my neck. I nodded then sniffed. He unwillingly let go of me then bowed down, holding out a hand. I hesitantly took his hand...

"I-I can't really.... dance.." I whispered biting my lower lip.

"I can't either, but we can make it work... Just feel the song and dance, who cares whether we look stupid or not? Just follow your heart." He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other held in the air. I reached up and took his hand. He nodded slightly.

I smiled up at him then he stepped closer to me. Our bodies slightly pressed against one another. He laid his head on my shoulder then began to move in little clockwise circles. I buried my face in his shoulder, tears swelling out of my eyes.

Have you ever been so overwhelmed by someone and really adored that person? What if that person also adored and cherished you so much that he'd be willing to do anything for you? It was just too much for me...

We danced in little slow circles, just feeling the music, Hikaru softly humming the lyrics into my ear. I closed my eyes, feeling only Hikaru, hearing only his soft hums, inhaling his natural fragrance, seeing only Hikaru's face behind my closed lids.. My body yearned to have him closer, but I stuck with only the slight closeness.

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest as he twirled me around on his finger then pulled me back in his arms. My eyes remained shut during this process. His chest met mine, my chest heaving as tears ran down my eyes. He stopped humming the song then twirled me faster in his arms. My eyes fluttered open and met with his. I gulped then tilted my head, following his lead. His amber eyes burned with intense passion for me, he smiled slightly then closed his eyes... The song drifted to a stop, leaving me confused...

"H-Hikaru..?" I questioned looking at his closed lids.

"Hm?" was his only reply.

"There's no music playing.." I whispered, then suddenly spun around in a circle. He spun me again then dipped me down, one arm around my back the other holding onto my hand. He smiled down at me.

"And? Who needs music when you have the lovely sound of your heartbeat?" He questioned leaning down to peck my lips softly. He brought me up softly, maintaining eye contact. My cheeks burned. He wrapped both his arms around my waist pulling our bodies closer. "I truly love you.." He whispered. My arms naturally wrapped around his neck. He picked up where he'd left off then slowly stepped side to side, turning us slowly.

I gulped then spoke. "I-I love you, too... T-truly.." My eyes widened as I stared into his blazing amber eyes. He smiled then brought his lips down on mine roughly. His tongue gently swiping my bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Entrance was granted and the tongue tango began. The two muscles fought for dominance roughly while we danced slowly. Eventually I became tired and Hikaru took over.. His tongue playfully pulled and tugged at mine trying to force a response. I pressed my tongue wetly against his while he smiled into the kiss. One of his arms loosely fell from my waist, while the other tightened it's hold on my body. The hand frantically felt for my cheek then caressed it softly. I let out a small whimper. He smiled into the kiss again... I felt cocooned in Hikaru's warm embrace, but I couldn't help feeling safe here in his arms. It was comforting and romantic in a way.. I was joyously content in his arms and felt relaxed in my state of mind..

"Hikaru..."

A small whimper came from my lips.. It was a very amazing kiss, although, it was robbing me of my much needed oxygen. Hikaru smiled into the kiss then his hand drifted away from my cheek unbearably slow. It shifted to tangle in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I opened my eyes and Hikaru's own were staring desirably into my own. I shuddered in arousal at the look in his bright fervent eyes. My breathing beginning to come out hectically. He broke the kiss to kiss down my neck, leaving me only seconds to breathe properly. After a good 15 seconds he reconnected our lips. He pulled back then released his hold on me with a pant. Looking at him made my groin hurt, his skin flushed, his lips were almost as bruised as mine were... His lids half-open staring at me with lust, piercing my heart with warmth.

My blood pulsed rapidly as Hikaru waltzed towards the petal-filled tub, staring at me. He beckoned me with his finger and I gulped loudly. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as my feet involuntarily strolled towards the red headed prince. He held out a hand in front of me, I took it unconsciously... My brain working all on it's own due to the haze it was experiencing. He helped me up the steps of the tub, laying right next to me as soon as I was safely in. He patted his lap then shot me a brief desired look making me groin throb, I winced then sat in his lap. He groaned then repositioned me in his lap to make himself more comfortable. His arms securely found their way around my hips, while my head lay on his shoulder. He stared at his wall in fascination.

"Relax Kaoru. Just relax." He whispered

The warm water helped soothe my tense muscles. Several thoughts spun around in my head while he fondled my hips, legs gently swaying in the water. I adored him severely, however, I knew I had the authority about how far we'd literally go with this whirl wind enchantment. An abrupt reverie occurred as I collected myself. Prurience suffused in my consciousness as an unforeseen vision came into view... Me as a denizen of the night, expeditiously striding alongside Hikaru, with flawless skin and graceful movements. We dazzled in the moonlight as we marveled the nearby river streaming, only the noise of the hushed flow. Eyes scrutining the blackness in affection..

Hikaru's tongue sensually brushed his tongue across my earlobe then jerked it between his teeth tenderly. I moaned gingerly. "Kaoru..." He murmured animatedly. "What're you thinking about?" His tongue carefully licked up my neck then kissed right underneath my jawbone.

"J-just thinking about our f-future I guess..." I shivered in his arms then he kissed the back of my neck tenderly.

"Mmm... Our future, huh?" He chuckled. "More like our eternity.." He mumbled against my neck.

I giggled. "Well, I'm confused I guess.." I anticipated his warm hands, trailing down to my semi-erect member, but his arms remained enclosed around my waist. I pouted.

"About what Kao?" He questioned suddenly interested in the particular subject.

"H-how will we, you know, s-stay together for an eternity?" I nervously asked fumbling with my thumbs not wanting an actual answer. His warm hands begun their caressing of my hips again then hen laid his head on my shoulder.

"When the time is right, I'll change you, but for right now, you're fine the way you are, right sexy?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Same old, same old, just painted in a new light." I turned around in his lap so I could visually see his face. I sat back down and he grunted then stared me down. The water made little ripples as he laid his arms on the outside of the tub. "I want you to hold me.." I whispered in mortification.

A swift gasp and his arms shifted to hold me again. This time, he added an upward thrust of his hips. I winced as his half hard member brushed swiftly passed mine. He left open-mouthed kisses down my chest, sucking occasionally at my sensitive flesh. Brushing his fingers passed my pink nipples. He rubbed them with his thumbs then pressed down on them roughly, making them hardened and pert. I moaned at the sensations that it caused.

"Y-You sexual deviant!" I scowled him making him chuckle loudly.

Hikaru smirked wickedly. "I'm very sexual and I could be your deviant any day." He winked them replaced one of his thumbs with his lips. He bit down on my nipple then sucked making my body whirl with excitement. A whimper escaped my lips at the pleasure and partial pain it had brought. "I need your touch.." He pleaded as I raised my hands to toy with his chest. He sighed in relief.

"Aren't you embarrassed?" I searched his eyes for any sign of humiliation. He shrugged a shoulder then smirked slightly.

"With the one I love, I shouldn't be." He whispered, the sounds reverberating over the walls of the space. The candles dimmed allowing the smell of cinnamon to impale our senses. He inhaled. "This is what you smell like you know." He kissed my lips, making us both get lost at the heady flavor of our saliva.

"I-I want you to touch me.." My trembling hands reached for his as I lead him down to my sacred area. His eyes were wide with flabbergast as if I'd told him something life changing. He gulped then looked down to my erect member then slowly toyed with it, content that the water gave him a slick advantage.

"You'll have to touch me, too." Trembling hands darted out to gingerly stroke his erection. "Just like that.." He moaned in satisfaction.

I smiled sheepishly to myself, biting my lip as sensual as possible. Hikaru chuckled then stiffled an outstretched groan. Hikaru squeezed then loosened his grip on my straining erection only to tighten his hold on it again. A yelp erupted from my throat followed by a sensual moan of his name. He licked his lips voluptuously. That was enough to make my body suffer from unwanted twitching and tingling in areas I never thought could ever tingle.

"Kaoru.." Hikaru cooed amorously. He loosened a hand on my erection to cup my cheek. Unconsciously, I leaned into his watery, warm palm. My eyelids fluttered closed as I momentarily stopped stroking his erection. "I-I wanna make love to you.." His soft murmur of words sent shudders through my body. His usual firey amber eyes were now filled with passion and were liquided with lust. His pink lips parted as he licked his bottom lip, lips shot to my ear making my heart race. "I just couldn't keep it the way it was. When you love someone as much as I love you.." He paused to thrust his tongue into my ear making me shudder.

"Hi-Hikaru.." I murmured as I laid my head in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled his head into my shoulder playfully.

I pulled back to gaze into his liquid amber eyes. "Kaoru, for out thou Kaoru.. Thy sweetest name spoken from thy lips.." He pressed out perspirated foreheads together. "May thou place a sweet sin upon thou lips?" Hikaru recited poetically.

"Thy request granted." I giggled then he pressed a warm heated kiss upon my lips.

Again. I'd melted. Behind my closed lids, Hikaru smiled warmly; he mouthed the words 'I love you.' My heart raced against my chest as my fingers wound around his locks. He pulled back to moan against my neck. He hungrily sucked down my jawline towards my neck. He sucked roughly while I loosened a hand in his hair. It trailed down his back and down his arms. Finally the feather light touch had made it down his sculpted chest and to his area.

Hikaru paused his sucking on my neck to grind his hips against mine. I mewled as I pumped his hardened shaft at a sluggish speed. He whimpered. My lips twisted into a smile as I slowed my pace again. His hips bucked against mine again making ripples in the water. His arms wrapped around my lower back then pressed me closer to his body. Our erections were now firmly pressed together. We both shuddered letting out relieved sighs. With my thighs tightly around his waist and our erections pressing together, it made delicious friction...

His fingers had slipped into between our chests to caress the smooth skin of my chest tenderly; during that his tongue had been caressing mine in time with the caresses on my chest. It made me shiver with anticipation. The sudden void of our thrusting hips made me lust for him even more. Although, the caresses weren't as pleasurable as the grinds, it was better than nothing.

"Kaoru.." He breathed against my jawline. "Moan for me..." He murmured, thumbs rubbing their way to my nipples. He pressed down on them, rubbing them roughly. I cried out loud and jerked in his grip, feeling my peak approach. "Come on Kaoru.." He bit down on the sensitive flesh on my neck, while pinching my erect nipples. I cried out loudly in ecstasy again as he pinched them harder. "Moan..." His mouth had left my neck and went to bit down on my nipples, pulling one in between his teeth.

Another cry of ecstasy from my end. That was it... I couldn't take it anymore! "Hi-Hikaru.." I half panted/ half moaned. "P-please... Please... Touch me..." I pleaded, chest heaving from the received pleasure. He chuckled, warm breath tickling my nipple. He bit it again and enjoyed yet another pleasurable squeak. He released the abused nipple from in between his teeth to softly suck on it.

"I'll do it til' you scream my name.." He winked up at me with an overly adorable expression. "It's about to get rough for you.." He murmured, getting infatuated with the nipple. He licked circles around before zeroing in on it. He sucked it into his mouth while his hand rubbed harshly at the opposite.

My head fell back as I whimpered/yelped. My hands began to work my own erection due to Hikaru's sudden new infatuation. I looked down at Hikaru then moaned his name huskily. Hikaru paused his administrations then glanced up to me. He pinched one of my nipples then stared at the hand that worked my erection in a trance. His stare was awed as if he was just now realizing he'd been neglecting me for last couple of minutes. His features softened then his hand took over, gently pushing mine aside.

"I'm here for your entertainment..." He whispered, heated gaze looking me over. While he focused his intentions on my neglected penis, he still sucked at my nipple.

Hikaru pumped my erection with one hand while the other palmed the head with the warmness of his palm. His palm tenderly rubbed the head while his other hand danced across my still straining erection. My mouth remained open throughout the process as I struggled to hold on. My lips were parted as raspy pants came out. My release had better come soon or I'd surely explode... His mouth gave up on my nipple to leave butterfly kisses up my chest and neck and paused to suck on my neck again. Shortly, his mouth found it's way to mine. His tongue darted out to attack mine. As I tried to push his tongue back into his mouth, we broke apart, a saliva trail connecting our mouths. Hikaru smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him then he licked at my tongue. Our tongues curled around each others then broke apart. Our tongues licked at each others; Hikaru's beckoned me into his mouth.

"Mmm..." He moaned at the twist the kiss had gone to.

We tilted our heads slightly, mouths wide open. I dived in and took control. Hikaru happily didn't mind at all, he wanted me to. The two muscles pressed out to meet only to rub amorously.

Meanwhile, my hands had gone to his erection. I tried to repeat the actions Hikaru was doing, but I wasn't entirely sure I was doing it right. I pressed my palm against his head then rubbed little circles. His answering swallows and groans told me I was doing something right, so I continued. My free hand squeezed and un-squeezed the shaft. Hikaru moaned then pressed our bodies closer together. Our stroking became simultaneous as were our moans. Unfortunately our peaks would be arriving soon. The rough stroking was beginning to get rapid and swifter as our moans and pants became more ragged.

"Hi-Hik-Hikaru..." I moaned, digging my nails into his shaft. He shuttered then sucked my tongue in time with his pumps. "I-I..." I couldn't pronounce a word.. My body was beginning to tingle in unbelievable ecstasy as my peak arrived shortly after a couple more rough pumps. When Hikaru bit down on my tongue, I saw stars! Everything around me brightened and turned into a haze. Hikaru was panting roughly against my neck as he came into my hands shortly after.

We sat in that position for a couple minutes while we regained our consciousness. He continued to pant raggedly into my neck while I panted against his chest. His arms enveloped me in a warm embrace as my arms wound around his neck; I pulled back to press our foreheads together. Our breath mingled as we panted against each other. The perspiration of our bodies making us slick with the help of the now clouded water. Our chests were beating as one even though they still heaved against one another. Hikaru swallowed then panted more before smiling slightly. I returned the smile with an adorable one. He smirked then slowly tilted his head, slowly and hesitantly kissing me softly. My heart sped at the sweetness of the kiss. He connected our lips again allowing our tongues to wrestle playfully. The muscles poked at one another while our eyes fluttered closed. My fingers tangled in his sweaty, slick strands while his arms tightened around my backside, pressing our chests tight together. We pulled back with a pant, eyes easing up on their haze. We could at least make out each other's faces again. He wet his lips then kissed me again swiftly. Another breathtaking smile. I blushed then turned away.

"Wow..." I whispered against his lips. He smirked cockily.

"Yeah.. I tend to do that to you.." He breathed then chuckled exposing his elongated fangs. I froze to stare at his fangs in apprehension. He'd fed from me; still I was afraid. He nibbled his bottom lip as he eyed me in deliberation. Hikaru knew exactly what it was I was gazing at and why I had the expression I had. "Sorry.." He apologized quickly. "Err..." He blushed furiously, I'd never seen him blush like that before. "When I'm turned on severely it does that.." He looked down in humiliation. "I asure you, I'm not thirsty at all.. Just strongly attracted to you.."

My blush heated up as I also looked down in embarrassment. My heart pounded audibly against my chest as I replayed his words in my head. 'When I'm turned on severely it does that..' and 'Just strongly attracted to you..' It fluttered throughout my chest. Hikaru hummed curiously as he studied me in scrutiny.

"Your heart is happy with me.." He chuckled then placed his ear against my chest. "Your heart is my new personal soundtrack. When you're asleep it's calm and peaceful.. But when your embarrassed it flutters like a butterfly. It's pretty adorable..." He whispered in fascination.

"Y-you listen to my heartbeats?!" I laughed nervously. He nodded then kissed my lips, pulling my bottom one between his lips, then let go to kiss me again...

"Of course.." He mumbled softly into my ear. "Why wouldn't I?" He said in such a sensuous voice it almost made me hard again. My lower regions tingled slightly as I winced. He placed a finger under my chin then kissed me again. "I love you so much... It's so unbelievable that I could love someone as much as I love you.." He huskily chuckled. "Let's dry off, shall we? It's getting kinda cold." He winked then held me tightly as he rose from the water. He made sure my legs were securely around his waist before he stepped out.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me in his arms. It was amazing.. I never knew I could be adored so much be any person, let alone a vampire prince.. My mind went blank then exploded into my possible future. Hikaru and I making love in the tub or possibly on a private beach. My cheeks burned intensely. He'd hold me while he entered me slowly, watching me in scrutiny trying to make sure he wasn't hurting me in any way. Once he'd enter all the way, he'd breath against my neck then slowly reach for my hand while the other hand gripped at the sand or possibly the side of the tub. I'd be panting his name as the pain would cease. Once it had he'd slowly pull out almost completely only to slam back in with intensity to make me scream. And when I did he got pleasure from it and just had to repeat the action.. The fantasy made me shudder in his arms with a moan. He looked down to me then looked at me questioningly. My penis hardened slightly...

"Kaoru...?" Hikaru looked down to me before gently lying me on the bed. My head spun like a whirl wind as I envisioned the fantasy again. He'd stroke my erection tenderly, hand every now and then brushing against the dampened head. I whimpered as I closed my eyes. "Kaoru..." He cooed, clasping our hands together.

Well, Hikaru was calling me. But this fantasy was too good to end now.. I picked up where I had left off. His lips were assault mine with a devastatingly delicious kiss, one worthy of being in one of sensuous porno's Nekozawa had talked about. My insides pricked with excitement as I unconsciously reached down to grip my hardening erection.

Hikaru's tongue worked wonders in the inside of my mouth, then thrusted extra hard into me. I yelped as I imagined it graphically.

"Kaoru... You look so..." He swallowed before finishing. "Sexy.." He murmured it sensually then, and I'm guessing here, began to stroke his erection. "Mmm... Kao... Ru... Cuming twice will be even better.." He groaned loudly, interrupting the fantasy.

I snapped our of the reverie then sat up on the bed. My eyes darted down to Hikaru. He was lying down beside me, steadily stroking his genital area. I blushed as I watched him. I whimpered as I felt my erection pulse. Hikaru sat up in bed, one hand still stroking his erection while his other hand went out to twine with mine. I loosely dropped his hand then sat on my knees. Hikaru moaned then also sat on his knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he handled the rest. One hand worked his erection while the other worked on mine. I pressed our hips closely together then pulled back only to thrust back against his.

We both moaned at the pleasurable friction it caused. Hikaru's hips instinctively rolled against mine and soon he let go of both our erections. When Hikaru would rolled his hips, I would roll mine to meet with his. It made some amazing friction. Hikaru's hands went between my thighs to spread them out slightly. His hips fit perfectly in the small space provided between my thighs. It made the thrusts extra pleasurable now that we were this close. My arms weakly wound around his torso while his hands rubbed circles along the insides of my thighs, while maintaining the steady thrusting rhythm.

"I want to be inside you.." Hikaru mumbled hungrily against my forehead.

"Hi-Hikaru..." My lips parted slightly to allow little whimpers to escape as his hips gained a quicker rhythm. Our tousled hair fell over our eyes as we both laid our heads on the others shoulder. Our sighs echoed throughout the spacious room. For some indescribable reason I felt unusually brave all of a sudden. I trailed my fingertips up his thighs then up his sides, he breathed my named shallowly then thrusted his hips harder against me.

"Kaoru... No teasing.." He panted against my neck, kissing it softly after each passing thrust.

Being who I was, I ignored him then slowly kissed his neck. He chuckled then stifled it into a gasp as I slowly sucked on the flesh. When I pulled back; I was hoping to find a reddened mark, but instead was the same pale skin as before. But I was determined unlike other ukes! I sucked on the flesh again until a pinkish mark formed. I bit down then sucked even harder. I pulled back to come to view with a bright red mark. I smiled triumphantly to myself. Take that Hikaru!

He was panting at the contact and was struggling to maintain his steady rhtymed thrusting. My mind went overboard and decided more needed to be done. I kissed his jawline then licked down his neck to his collar bone. He gasped then moaned as I bit his collar bone. My body shook with the lust that engulfed my senses. My mind had went blank due to the pleasure I was giving my lover. He actually enjoyed the amateur administrations.

"I taught you well..." He chuckled then shut his lips as I sucked at his collar bone. I moaned as he rubbed the insides of my thighs rougher than he did. "It's a challenge now.." He brought his hands to my lower back then smacked my ass firmly. I yelped then bit down on his collar bone. He moaned. "Kaoru..."

He spanked me again then rolled his hips with swiftness I didn't know he had. My head fell backwards as I moaned his name. It was obvious who was going to win the challenge. I felt defeated... I was on a winning streak til' now..

The too familar feel of an orgasm came over me as I tightly held onto Hikaru's torso as I came roughly, my seed spurting all over my and Hikaru's stomach. Hikaru groaned at the feeling of the warmness against his stomach; that encouraged him to thrust forward and finish what he'd started. He pumped himself in tune with the thrusts I was still receiving... The swells of pleasure over came him with a grunt. I fell back against the bed while Hikaru slowly laid beside me, holding my hand tightly while our bodies twitched with our orgasm. The haziness wasn't as dark and clouded as before though, it was more clear. I panted as I turned to lay my head sleepily on Hikaru's chest. His arm went around me protectively, holding me close to his body while he panted and twitched with the last waves of his climax.

The room steadily filled with silence. The only sound heard was the sounds of our labored breathing and thumping of a heart. The blinds were slightly open, exposing the sun in the middle of the sky... It was way past our 'bedtime'. It was actually very surprising we didn't have an interruptions during our little love fest.... Soon the silence was broken..

Hikaru chuckled then kissed my sweaty hair. I smoothed my hair down then kissed his chest softly before lying back down. I draped an arm and a leg over him then closed my eyes. "You know.. We haven't made love yet, but we've already experienced numerous orgasms.." He chuckled again.

"Shut up Hikaru!" I demanded suddenly feeling my cheeks heats warm again.

He chuckled while I joined in. "Sorry Kao.." He clapped his hands and the lights went off. He wiped his chest off, getting some of our seed off then licked it.

"Hikaru..." I groaned. "I'm sleepy." I giggled then he kissed the top of my head.

"Your so adorable y'know." He closed his eyes along with me as we awaited sleep to overtake us.

Soon sleep consumed us both instantaneously. The dreams were filled with the future of what my life might be like. It made me smile in my sleep even though I was unconscious of it. In the dream Hikaru was smiling like an idiot and he became the King of Vampires. But we both doubted he'd ever make it that high in order... I smiled.

* * *

_Did you like it? lol Reviews make me smile!(:_


	6. I'm Just A Kid

***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters or possible song lyrics I may include.**

_Sorry it took so long(: But here it is! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Even though yesterday was an outstretched day; It was amazing. It was like a much needed vacation for me. If only Nekozawa was this nice all the time.. Luckily today I can get to my classes later than usual thanks to making deals with Nekozawa-Senpai. I didn't really wanna leave Kaoru all day.. So it was pretty painful to know I had to go to my lessons...

Despite that a smile still graced my lips. Kaoru was sound asleep with an arm draped over my torso. His face was a sign of peacefulness. He really was like an angel.. A very special customized angel sent from above. I smoothed his hair down with my hand then gently rubbed his back, careful of waking him. My door creaked open and exposed Jacob. Jacob the British Duke.

"Heya there mate! Some Vladadarian man wants to speak with you and the other princey's." He jerked his head in a direction. "Nekozawa'll be there, too mate. So I suggest you get off your arse and get cleaned and dressed. This man seems like the new Transylvanian embassodor."

My teeth clenched together. The official welcoming party for the beasts that steal from the direct source.. Who don't care about who they kill or who's mate is being drained. I looked to Kaoru's sleeping face. "I can't leave him here alone." I mumbled through clenched teeth.

Jake snorted. "Poppet won't be here alone! Romeo and Juliet are gonna help me watch the fella'." He snickered. "Humans think they died.." I smirked. That was true. They mixed up the whole Romeo and Juliet story.. They were poet, but in no way were they human.

"Fine.." I murmured gently laying Kaoru down. I placed a pillow in my place and set his arm around it. When his arm tightened around the cashmere pillow I frowned. The pillow should be me... "Tell Ro and Julie I told them 'Greetings thou acqaintances'." Jake nodded then pushed me into my bathroom.

"Hurry up now! Times a wastin'." Jake buzzed, going to sit at my desk.

I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and swiftly strode into my bathroom. I took a quick shower then put on my best dress shirt and slacks and slid on a black fitting vest. I even slicked down my hair in it's old bowl-like cut. I frowned at my reflection, but then quickly left my room.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Several voices coversed around me and it startled me at first. I kept my eyes clenched shut then picked out one familiar voice. Duke Jacob. The guy who'd failed at choking me to death. Two other voices were in the distance. They weren't familar at all and they talked as if they were in one of William Shakespeare's plays.. But Which one? Eyes were suddenly on me as my eyes twitched along with the occasionally shake of my body. My hands sneakily felt for Hikaru but came up empty. Jacob sighed then the voices quieted.

"Ah, Jonothan, who might thou be?" I could tell the woman's voice was directed to me.

"Juliet, don't be so atrocious to thy boy. Kiss thy eyes and lay thou to sleep." A mans voice whispered.

The woman giggled. "Thy boy is quite the cutie, like the son we never conceived.." A soft sigh.

Jacob groaned. "Stop talking like that!" He grumbled things to himself then sighed.

"That was quite rude.." The womans soft voice rang.

"Kaoru I know you're up." Jacob sighed then shook me gently. "Get up! I know you'd really like to meet these uh, ancient individuals.." He snickered to himself. "Ow! That hurt y'know!"

"Don't be so disrespectful to thy fairest of the fair." The man scoffed.

I giggled then sat up, at the same time opening my eyes. Two faces were in front of me staring at me in amusement. I shrieked as I stared at the two faces. I covered my mouth then almost fainted. Could it be? The real Juliet Capulet and Romeo Montague. I squeaked as I examined the long-haired red head and the blond-haired blue eyed man.

"R-Romeo? J-juliet...? What the-?" I stuttered, starting to feel uncomfortable with their closeness. Jake chuckled nervously then pulled them to sit on the bed next to me. "No way.." I shook my head.. It can't be... They drank the poison and they both died! I know! I saw the movie!

"Why is thou so apalled?" The red-head questioned in eagerness.

Jacob huffed. "Juliet, talk as if you're from this century, kay lass?" She rolled her eyes.

"This 'Kaoru' boy seems rather peculiar, but thou shalt not judge." Romeo whispered threading his fingers through my hair. "Thy hair is soft like fine velvety satin.." Romeo noted with a smile.

"Err... I agree with Jake lover boy.." I murmured patting my hair down as soon as he was down playing with it. "So you're Romeo and Juliet right?" I inquired, eyebrow raised in speculation.

"Of course!" Juliet answered sweetly. "If not, what is thou identity?" She hummed softly to herself.

Jake turned to Juliet. "Look Miss Montague, thy brain is aching from thou speech and harmful tongue. Thou shalt not damage thy ears.." Juliet twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Thou point states?" She replied hesitantly.

"Juliet, for out thy Juliet. Thy sweetest name spoken from thy tongue. Will thy please close thy lips and quiet down for our acquaintance sake?" Romeo cooed tucking her hair behind her ear.

My body almost melted. It was like a real play displayed out in front of me...

"Translation: Juliet my girlfriend Juliet. Your name is the prettiest, but will you just shut up because you're annoying Kaoru and Jacob." Jacob burst out in laughter at his own 'joke'. "Come on mate, ya' know that one was hilarious!" He snickered while Romeo scowled blankly at him.

"Thou foot will enter thy backside." Romeo threatened.

I gasped. "That wasn't very nice..." I mumbled. Romeo chuckled.

"Who said us vampires were nice?" Romeo snickered then softly leaned over me to kiss Juliet on her lips. "We've been here since the 1500's, of course we're going to have bottled up rage."

"I could've sworn you two died from the poison." I stated simply they looked to each other then laughed. "Oh and in 1997, Romeo shot himself because of you Mrs. Montague and well you weren't dead then we now what happened next!" All three vampires boomed with laughter.

"Oddly, people thought it was like that... People just guessed and adlibed is all." Juliet smiled..

"Finally.." Jake sighed to himself.

Juliet giggled then ruffled my hair playfully. "You're so adorable!" She cooed, hands reaching up to cup my cheeks.

I blushed from the compliment. "I-I get that a lot." I smiled as adorably as possible.

"Awe! Romeo isn't he the cutest little thing?" Juliet petted my head softly then smiled amorously.

Romeo tilted his head. "Err, I don't particularly favor males.. But the boy is adorable in a sense." He cheerfully added with a charming smirk.

"Awe, can we just adopt you!? I could eat you up!" She cooed pulling at my cheeks. I groaned then tried to force her hands off of me. Instead she held on tighter with a smile

"I kinda already have parents!" I shrieked through the pain of the cheek squeezing. "Juliet stop it!" I pleaded with wide eyes. She giggled then kissed my cheek. Romeo snickered.

"Better you than me..." He commented watching Juliet toy with me.

"Where are you parents, eh mate?" Jake inquired with concern. I shrugged with a frown. "You don't know? Whatya mean ya' don't know?"

"I don't know." I shrugged again. "Maybe still at our house?"

"Ah, I see mate. Let's go and chill." Jake smirked then shoo'ed the couple out of the room. "Put your clothes on mate!" He threw a pair of khaky pants at me along with a blue button-up shirt and a sweater vest. I groaned then covered myself as I stridded into the bathroom to change.

Once inside the safety of the bathroom I washed up until I was squeaky clean then put on deodorant. After I dried my hair, I put on my clothes then immediately sprayed Hikaru's cologne on myself. I smiled at the familiar aroma that filled my senses. Casually, I fixed my hair into my normal style then smirked deviously in the mirror... I looked pretty hot...

Jacob opened the bathroom door then wolf-whistled. "Woah mate... Barely recognize ya'." He snickered to himself. I rolled my eyes. "Hey! I didn't mean it rudely. Let's get on our way, shall we?" His british accent made me smile unconsciously.

"Just try not to kill me or get me killed this time!" I joked in a teasing voice. Jacobs footsteps came to a pause behind me. Slowly, my eyes went back to him. He was frowning.

"I-I didn't mean to..." He whispered apologetically. He ran at me in vampire speed then wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "It won't happen again!"

We both smiled. Juliet and Romeo were casually standing behind the door engrossed in some odd conversation in an unfamiliar language. Jacob tilted his head slightly then rolled his eyes and mumbled a quick 'show offs...' I sniggered to myself while the duo turned to look at us with animted eyes. I smiled warmly, but then quickly regreted it.. Juliet cuddled me in her arms then kissed the top of my head.

"Can we go now?" I murmured, voice muffled by her dress. She giggled then nodded quickly.

**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Numerous minutes passed as Kyouya, Honey and I made our way through the ancient castle. We had very special guests arriving unfortunately.. The Pennsylvanians weren't as vicious as the nomads though; it was relieving. Honey excitedly hopped as we walked the barren hallways. Kyouya kept his notebook under his arm while he stared straight forward. I differed. I was the only one who was worried about our guests. Kyouya and Honey tried to comfort me telling every thing would be okay, but still I had my pessimistic doubts...

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan is perfectly safe with Jacob-kun." He giggled. "Julie-Chan is there, too! So is Rome-Chan!" He boomed as he cutely cuddled his bunny Usa-Chan close. He buried his face in it's face then kissed it softly with an adorably cute smile.

"I agree Hikaru. Kaoru is perfectly safe. The worst that could happen is if Juliet smothered him to death. And Romeo is just well Romeo. Jacob is- Nevermind. Forget we brought up the subject."

My eyes rolled on their own accord followed by a sigh. "That's not the worst that could happen.." I murmured stubbornly.

"We can never have a decent conversation without your pessimism and stubbornness." Kyouya grumbled then glared at me. I gasped then looked up to the slightly taller raven-haired teen.

"Kyo-Chan don't be so mean to Hika-Chan..." Honey whimpered, tears beginning to form in his chocolate eyes. Usa-Chan was being held tightly in his arms as he watched Kyouya and I argue. I felt sorry for Honey having to watch this, but it's all Kyouya's fault...

I scowled at Kyouya. "Oh, so it's my fault, huh?" Kyouya's glasses glared into my eyes. I winced then turned away. "Ow.. You should really get those fixed.." I murmured then we began to walk again. I rubbed at my eyes as we walked.

"They're meant to glare evily at people in these certain moments Hikaru. So I do not plan on getting new glasses." He added with a smirk.

Great... This would be a long day....

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Jake convinced me to let him give me a piggy-back ride... For some childish impulse I agreed with a kiddish giggle. Jake hoisted me onto his back while Juliet stayed close to his side. Romeo just casually stridded along with them while I relaxed my chin on Jake's head. I looked at the silhouettes of the passing objects then finally realized how fast we must have been going. It was hazy looking around at the trees because the vampires weren't walking, they were running. The breeze in my face felt good though..

"You guys run really fast!" I shrieked, almost getting choked from too much air pressure.

Romeo stiffled his laughter. "Of course we do, we have inhuman abilities!" He casually murmured turning his head to smile at me then turned quickly back to running.

"We're almost there, eh?" Jacob questioned glancing from side to side. All three stopped immediately, I'm guessing they heard something in the distance. We were already in the small town. "Off." Jake stated clearly. I jumped off then smiled. It was just as I remembered it. "Now to your parents.. Lead the way mate." Jake turned on a flashlight then offered it to me. I took it with a thankful smile.

I nodded while Juliet walked closely behind me, arms around my torso tightly as if she were protecting me from something. Romeo just curiously examined people sleeping... Jake was on my left side. Numerous minutes passed until finally I approached cardboard and cloth. My head tilted in speculation. Mother and father usually wouldn't leave in the middle of the night. Suddenly, Jake and Juliets heads whipped into a west direction. Juliet let go then gracefully walked towards whatever it was. Romeo followed the duo. I shined the flashlights at them then Romeo looked back to me with glowing crimson irises. I squeaked then fell onto the cardboard. How could the sweetest people look so disturbing?

Once I got back up I shined the flashlight in the direction they were heading. "W-wait up!" I shouted as I ran towards them. On the way, a distinct odor filled the air. I wrinkled my nose in distaste at the scent.

"Uh... Mate d-don't come any closer.." Jake warned dangerously.

Juliets voice squeaked up. "Darling, stay where you are.." She breathed silently. "Romeo stay focused."

"I haven't smelled this decaying scent in years." He said disgustedly. "It's horrific."

"W-what?" I breathed in fear. I walked towards the smell then quickly averted my eyes, sweater vest over nose. Tears filled my eyes at the frightening and sinister scene before me... "No..." I breathed, Juliet welcomed me into her arms... Jake just sighed. The flashlight loosely fell from my hands, landing with a thud.

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares cuz' I'm alone and the world is, nobody wants to be alone in the world!_'

Romeo's arms wrapped around me too in comfort. "It's alright." He murmured in my ear. I started to cry, tears beginning to stream violently down my cheeks, wetting Juliets expensive clothing.  
"Just clear your mind..." He added with a tight squeeze. "Shh... Don't cry..."

'_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is; nobody wants to be alone in the world... Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me... Tonight.._.'

"How gruesome. I'm sorry mate..." His arms found their way around me also.. I welcomed them all here with me.

'_I'm all alone.. Tonight... Nobody cares... Tonight... Cuz' I'm just a kid... Tonight..._'

"I-I'm fine..." I whimpered with a sniffle. "Don't... W-worry about... m-me." I cried out in despair. My arms tightened around Juliet. She pushed the other two away then cradled me in her arms like a baby. I buried my face in her chest then began to weep..

"Shh... Kaoru everything'll be alright. Things that are gruesome tend to make you a stronger person. But you have to overcome them..." She whispered softly into my ear. She started to walk while gently rocking me in her arms.

"I'll go with you Juliet." Romeo spoke up.

"No, you wouldn't understand.." She replied disappearing into the darkness.

Juliet continuously rocked me in her arms while she carried me in the darkness. Like a mother would do to her upset child. I wiped some of the tears off on my sleeve then cried more into her chest. She paused then crunching was heard. Cardboard. She rubbed my back soothingly while kissing the top of my head. My arms wrapped around her tightly as she held me tighter to her chest.

"Losing someone close to you is hard, I would know.." Juliet murmured in the darkness. "But losing him made me who I am today. A fearful woman who's not afraid anymore.. Your probably feeling it was your fault, but it's not.."

"B-but I-I... I wasn't there... I-I couldn't.." A cough. "Protect them..." I choked out hoarsily.

"Shh sweetie..." She sighed against my head. "Kaoru looked back at your cherished memories and smile, don't think about the negative... Only live in the moment and think about the present, not about what could have been done. Your mother and father wouldn't want you to be crying over them would they?" I shook my head. "They'd want you to smile and not to worry over them.. They'd tell you that they're okay and that they're watching you from now on..."

"I-I know..." I gulped then wiped away more tears. "But-"

She scowled down at me. "No buts Kaoru." She kissed my forehead softly. "Smile and think about the future. Don't relive the past unless you want to be hurt."

"Thanks... Juliet.." Another sniff followed by a brief hug. "I-I feel b-better a-a-already..." A cough followed by a loud hiccup. I smiled up to her then she faintly smiled back.

"Let's go back to the castle." She suggested then hopped up and stridded swiftly back towards the castle.

**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
Something in my head clicked violently. Nekozawa eyed me suspiciously then went back to listening to Count Tomas. Kyouya glanced at me from his peripheral then looked back to the Count. Honey whimpered then tugged at my shirt. I nodded as if reading his mind. He pouted then looked deeply into Usa-Chan's eyes. The bunny almost seemed as if it pouted too. Kyouya turned his full attention to me again then I eyed him then Honey.

"It's Kaoru." My words came out in a rush. "He's in some sort of trouble... It's almost as if he just got his heart broken." My head pulsed, I felt dizzy. "This is not the right time.."I groaned silently. "He needs me right now.." I murmured with a sigh.

"Is Kao-Chan okay!?" Honey's eyes widened with fear. "W-what's happening to Kao-Chan?!" Honey pleaded for me to answer a question even I didn't know how to answer.

"Hikaru... Can it wait?" Kyouya inquired. I shook my head. "His with the sweetest girl in the world. He's bound to fine, probably just missing you.." He smirked then turned his attention back to the Count. "Ah, I agree!" He chuckled.

"Good for nothing, money obsessor.." I mumbled as my mind went to Kaoru. I couldn't pin point exactly what he was doing, but he definitely wasn't in the castle anymore. This fact worried me..

"Poor Kao-Chan.." Honey sniffled then buried his face in Usa-Chan's face.

There had to be a way out of this stupid meeting!

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
With Juliet, I was fine. My body felt healed. I felt comforted and protected by the woman. She held my hand as we sluggishly walked back to the castle. We'd left Jake and Romeo back in town. We were near the huge fountain, the noisy water splashing against the exterior. I'm just a kid.... Like Juliet said, there's not much I could've done anyway... Life is a nightmare!

"Thank you.... Mom.." I whispered softly with a hiccup.

She gasped then giggled. "I'm your mom?!" She hugged me close to her. "I'll surely adopt you!" She let go then reconnected our hands. We were almost back at the castle. She stopped. "Someone's watching us.." She turned around in the darkness and saw nothing but th darkness...

Another hiccup. "Mom, who is it?" My question had her wondering.

"Dunno." She gave my hand a little squeeze then fastened her pace. The crunch of leaves audibly sounded off behind us. Our heads whipped back into the direction. Once again, we found nothing. Her hand trembled in mine slightly. My head tilted to the side. I should actually be the one afraid right now, but I've been through too much to actually be afraid of anything right now.

Quietly, we began to walk again. Our unseen stalker surely tracing our steps. Juliet and I agreed on one thing. It better not have been Dracula! Soon we made it back to the castle, the guards quickly moving to allow our entrance. Juliet waltzed her way to the elevator then pressed my floor. She hummed the boring elevator music then smiled when she heard the familiar ding. She waltzed out and into my room. "Did you figure out who was stalking us?" I questioned her apprehension and partial fear. She shook her head. "Oh, it's okay then." She shrugged then gently tucked me into bed.

"Go to sleep honey, it's way too early." I smirked.

"Now that's any understatement." We both laughed at my joke. My eyelids slowly fluttered to a close as I drifted off into sleep. My fingers clutched Hikaru's pajama's tightly as I buried the material in my face, the familiar scent lulling me to sleep.

**Hikaru'sPOV:**  
I groaned as I glanced at a clock on the wall. Nekozawa scowled at me and jerked his head in the direction of Vladadarian, Transylvanian ambassador. Kyouya nudged me with his elbow, intent on getting me to pay attention. Honey was like me... Worried. Very worried. It's not like a could fake that I was sick. Vampires don't get sick.

"Hika-Chan, is Kao-Chan okay now?" Honey inquired anxiously awaiting my answer.

I chewed my bottom lip in contemplation then nodded. "He's in the castle now and his emotions seemed to have calmed a bit, so yeah." I whispered to him.

"I don't know Hika-Chan! I think you should go check on him.." Honey suggested with a small frown.

I nodded. "Err, excuse my absence Ambassador Vladadarian. I have somewhere very important to attend. By the way, that's a very nice Victorian cape you have there? Is it genuine silk?" I added with a smirk.

"Why dank you. Do you vant one?" His thick accent made me shiver. I shook my head.

"We'll talk about it over a cup of warm blood." I nodded my head in his direction then swiftly ran up the staircase. I ran until I'd reached my floor then opened the door, hearing it creak slightly.

When I walked in, the room was quiet and pitch black. It seemed no one was even in the room. Hmm. I flipped on the switch and the room lightened up to expose Kaoru lying on the bed with Juliet gently rubbing his head. Romeo casually laid on the couch while Jake looked through my collection of toys. My eye twitched, but I maintained composure. I'd deal with him later...

"I'll take over from now." I whispered stridding across the room to Kaoru's side.

"Let's go you guys." Juliet whispered before placing a soft kiss on Kaoru's forehead. "My son needs to rest." I quirked an eyebrow. Son, huh?

"Yes, we must be going." Romeo waved as he exited the room.

"Yeah, what they said... Bye," His british accent made me roll my eyes. When the door shut, I laid beside Kaoru, arms wrapping protectively around him.

"Night Kaoru.." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Hikaru... " He whispered softly, arms wrapping around me.

I smiled as I relaxed on the bed beside him. Sleep overcame me as I laid beside him.

* * *

_Err, not my best... :( Oh well, review if you'd like, next chapt is undergoing editing.._


	7. An Unnamed Heir

_***Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters associated nor do I own any possible song lyrics that may be used...**_

_Yay!(: I finally back! :D I'll be writing more and more this week so all this stuff will be updated! :D yay! Okay, so yeah(: This week I plan on doing 3 new chapters for this fic and 2 for sum others ;) So, enjoy :D _

**

* * *

Kaoru'sPOV:**  
My dreams weren't as horrifying as I thought they'd be; although, the part with the repetition of what could of happened to my parents bothered me. Why would someone - no - something purposely hurt my parents? Mom and dad were the closest people to me and not just because they were my shared numerous things whether it was a crush or the lousy, occasional, and embarrassing puberty questions....

When I awoke, warm arms embraced me tightly. My eyes fluttered opened to meet with an identical face. The face smiled slightly, amber eyes twinkling. "Morning." The familiar voice whispered in a hushed tone.

With a nibble of my bottom lip; I replied. "Morning."

A negative thing about the death of my parents was one specific memory. What would father say if he found out about my preferences? I sighed then averted my gaze to focus on the pattern on the sheets.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned in an accusing tone. "Did something happen while I was gone?" The speculation in his voice sent shrills done my spine. Right now was not a good time for me to advise him about my parents. Instead, I shook my head vigorously.

"I'm fine I tried to make my voice sound casual, but instead I failed. It sounded more as if it were a whimper of pain. My eyes began to water slightly.

Hikaru just stared at me bewildered. Apparently no one had informed him about my parents. It even hurt to think about that devastating night. He leaned in closely so our breath would mingle. He smelled of strawberries and mango. It was enough to temporarily distract me from my current focus. I blinked a moment then looked back into Hikaru's eyes.

"Sorry.." I murmured crawling out from his embrace. He pulled my arm gently. I tugged it away then went to sit in a corner. This specific corner was the one I was in when Hikaru and I had our first encounter.

I laid my head against the wall then frowned. Audible footsteps approached me. "Kaoru... What happened while I gone?" He asked again, voice thick with concern. "I-I knew I should've came when I felt your emotional vibes." He groaned. He placed a hand on my shoulder comfortably while I shook it off. "Don't go back to the old you He pleaded. "Not the one who was afraid of me He whispered,  
tone weary.

I just shook my head in response. My voice just couldn't bring itself to speak. "..." I opened my eyes and Hikaru was on his knees kneeling in front of me. He swiped a tear away from my eyes then his own eyes widened.

"I can't improve the situation if you won't talk to me." Hikaru whimpered; eyes pleading, hands clasped tightly together.

"A-a vampire sucked the life out of.. M-my parents.." I blurted out bluntly. Hikaru turned away. I cocked my head to the side. "D-do you know who d-did it?" Eyes beginning to tear.

The door shot open and the hinge rattled. Nekozawa came in with numerous guards surrounding him. "Ah, Kaoru. Your parents were pronounced dead by your home. We found out information about who did it." Nekozawa's eyes briefly flashed to Hikaru who wasn't paying any attention.

I gasped then covered my mouth with my hands. I shook my head then looked to Hikaru.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. Hikaru was just hungry that night and well, he didn't drink a thing, so of course he'd make the mistake of taking the life of innocent boys' parents." Nekozawa clicked his tongue. "What a shame.."

Hikaru shot from the floor then zoomed across the room in a flash. "You think I killed his parents?! What the hell! I would never do that to him! Kaoru is basically what I'm living for right now. I don't even care about becoming the heir to the throne! I don't wanna be a prince!" Hikaru shrieked at the vampire king. Hikaru turned to look back at me. "I didn't... I swear... Trust me..." He pleaded...

I closed my eyes then buried my face in my hands.

_Heart Break._

I'd never experienced that before. I'd always been single. But if this is what it felt like then I wished I could've remained single and alone. The feeling was like a stake through the heart. Kind of ironic since he happened to be a vampire. Sobs erupted from my throat as I cried for me - my parents - everyone who had been affected by a vampire. A creature I'd fallen for... One I'd gotten up close and personal to. Life wasn't fair. Love wasn't fair. Everything in my life always turns for the worst...

"Kaoru. You poor thing. How about we send you right back where you came from? Or shall we lend you the yen you'll need to by a nice home or even an apartment. I'd highly doubt you'd want to stay with Hikaru any longer than you already have." Nekozawa stated clearly, turning to look at the men who surrounded him. They all nodded in my direction.

"Kaoru, he's a liar. Trust me on at least one thing. I swear! Where was I that night? I was with you! Remember... please... "Hikaru pleaded falling onto his knees. He stared at me with sincere eyes.  
"Would I really lie to you? Ask yourself that question Just think Kaoru.."

Hmm... Hikaru would never lie to me.. He wouldn't. I knew that much. And he was right. I was with him on my first night. He was fast asleep while I was sleeping comfortably on the couch. Hikaru was also always honest. Especially to me. Nekozawa was a liar and my enemy. Nekozawa could've very much did it. After all, he's the only one who knows what my parents look like....

"H-Hikaru... I believe you!" I shouted holding my arms out in his direction. He smiled slightly then opened his arms as he slowly began to walk in my direction. I gasped as I looked behind him. "Hikaru, behind you!" I shrieked pointing to a muscular guard coming at him full speed.

Hikaru swiftly turned around then did an impressive sideways flip. Nekozawa held up a 10 sign. Hikaru landed perfectly on his feet while several more guards began to run in his direction. Hikaru did several different flips and tricks, tucks and duck, trying to avoid the furious punching and kicking. Nekozawa just watched with intrigued eyes.

"Fighting technique fit for a prince.." He nodded with a wide smille. "Stop!" He commanded the guards. "We will come for you one day, Kaoru..." He sneered with a glare in my direction. "As for you Hikaru, you better watch yourself and your little puppet."

Hikaru rolled his eyes then ran over to me, chest heaving. He captured me in his arms then lifted me off the ground. "Thank you..." He breathed into my neck. "I love you... so much... Just keep in your Consciousness that I'll never hurt you..." Hot droplets of tears slid from my neck down to soak in my shirt.

"I-I love you, too... So much..." I whimpered, fingers clutching into his shirt and holding on tightly. He nuzzled his head in my neck then I looked up to meet his gaze. His lips felt mine urgently.

He pulled back slightly with a huff. "This is the first time I've actually been afraid." He placed our Foreheads together. "I was afraid you'd forgotten. That you would have left me alone. That our relationship was over..." He sighed. "I love you.."

I sniffed then tilted my head slightly. Our lips came in contact in a brief kiss. "I want you..." I whispered solemnly.

"You have me.." He replied, burying his face in my neck then nuzzling slightly.

"No.." My fingers went to his shirt to fumble with his buttons. "I want you... To make love to me..." I'd stopped playing with the buttons to glance up and examine his features. He looked slightly confused.

He shook his head slightly. "Sorry, but I can't. I can't make love to you like this... We've been thro-" I hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"That's why I want it... Because we've been through too much." I leaned in slightly so our lips would be inches apart.

"Kaoru. I plan on making sweet sweet love to you someday. Today is just not the day though. I'll make love to you when the timing is right and when you - no - we're ready." He glanced down to my trembling lips then his eyes fluttered to a close. "Don't think that I don't want you... But your parents are you know and with our guests..." He opened his eyes then shook his head slightly. "Too much of a risk."

I sighed then smiled slightly. "Can we just do something? I-I don't want to think about that right now.." I licked my lips then pressed our lips together tenderly. "Let's just spend time with each other.. Maybe a romantic dinner to keep my mind off things?" I suggested casually.

Hikaru stared at me with a stunned expression. "Y-you mean you're willing to go on a date with me?" He blinked twice then a wide grin spread across his face. "Granted. Get dressed, love." He smirked then slightly parted his lips. My lips parted and we connected. His tongue traced my lips then rolled against my tongue which wrapped around his. We moaned into the kiss. "Come on, Kao." He playfully squeezed my butt then growled with a smirk.

I giggled as I approached his Victorian wardrobe. Numerous suits and dress shoes lined the spacious wardrobe. I sighed then turned to him with a frown. Didn't he have anything that someone like me would normally wear? Suits were okay, but I'd like to go casual sometimes... As if Hikaru read my mind, he motioned towards a large closet. I smiled then ran inside. I picked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then quickly slid it on. I picked a random pair of sneakers and slid them on also. I ruffled my hair then smiled into a nearby mirror. I looked okay, despite the dark circles under my eyes.

"Come, Kaoru. Let's go." He held out his hand and I took it happily.

"Where we goin'?" I questioned taking a glance up at him, he just smiled down at me. So much for asking questions...

As we left his room, Jake stopped by then raised an eyebrow. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to the boozer."

"Huh?" I stated blankly.

"Y'know the pub... Bar as you Americans say it." He smirked.

"Err, we're busy Jake." Hikaru stated simply with a brief smile that quickly disappeared as Juliet and Romeo waltzed down the hallway.

I groaned then Juliet literally jumped me. She giggled then kissed the top of my head. "How's my little Kaoru-kins!?"

Hikaru snickered along with Jacob. Romeo just stood there looking very complexed. "Kaoru-kins? Hahah! Seriously?!" Jake sniggered pointing at me.

"Kaoru, would you like to come to our home?" She interlocked arms with Romeo with a hopeful smile.

Hikaru scowled at the wall when I glanced at him through my peripheral. This wasn't the best time for me... Juliet smiled up at Romeo then he smiled back at her, his tender and loving. Jacob just stood there tapping his foot absently while he patiently awaited our answer. Hikaru finally glanced back at me then hugged me tightly into his chest.

"Sorry, but Kaoru is mine for the day." Hikaru smirked then turned me around, kissing me softly.

Romeo cocked his head to the side slightly. "Oh my, Julie. Is are son a homose-" He was violently interrupted by a slap in the face and a menacing look from Juliet. "Kaoru, I'm so proud of you." He gazed down at Juliet and she kissed him softly.

Jake sighed. "I'd like a snag, too." He turned to Juliet, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Master Hikaru!" Utada called, bounding up the steps rapidly. We all turned instantaneously towards Utada making her blush from all the unwanted attention. "Uh... There's a new prince on the rise a-and Nekozawa-Senpai would l-like you and the heirs to find him." Her pretty eyes locked with mine with an apologetic glint, frowning slightly.

"New princey, eh?" Jake snickered. "Does he also have a stick up his arse?" Jake mocked, eyes looking in Hikaru's direction. I giggled to myself as I looked into Hikaru's eyes.

"Awh!" Juliet gushed. "Romeo, there's a new heir!"

Hikaru pressed our foreheads firmly together, but said nothing. "C-can I come with you..." I asked cautiously, eyes not leaving his. His eyes slowing slid from my face down to my neck and back up.

Hikaru contemplated it for a moment while everyone awaited his answer. "It'll be dangerous. And I really don't wanna see you hurt..." I sighed then closed my eyes. No. Definitely No.

"But Hik, he killed a vampire on his own! He saved mah damn life, numpty!" Jake pointed out, recalling the day I'd slain that vampire at the market. Utada cringed slightly, unknowing she fell back into Jake's chest. "Ah! Poppet, nice to see ya' again." He winked causing her blush to heighten.

"D-duke Jacob." She regarded carefully backing out of his chest. He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her torso.

Hikaru finished what he was previously saying. "You'd have to train like vampire if you wanna come with." He finished kissing my cheek delicately.

Utada faced Hikaru again, face crimson with embarrassment. "Y-you have 2 days to prepare." A short brown-haired walked up from the stairs with a tray of goblets. We all tilted our heads. "That's Haruhi, she's new."

Hikaru disregarded the girl, attention intently on me.

"Here ya' go." Haruhi mumbled plainly handing each vampire a goblet except Hikaru. She laid his goblet on a desk. "Come on, Utada!" She motioned then Utada nodded then joined her in descending the stairs.

Juliet and Romeo curiously glided into Hikaru's room when he wasn't paying attention while Jacob followed closely behind the two, leaving Hikaru and me in the hallway.

"We got 2 days to get you ready for combat, Kao." Hikaru smirked. "You up for it?" I nodded then giggled with a small smile. He kissed my lip softly, keeping his lips on mine for a couple seconds before chuckling and kissing my nose. "Everything you do is super fucking cute."

I laughed then rolled my eyes. "Everything you do..." I whispered the rest in his ear then he audibly gulped, taking a glance down at his pants.

"Kaoru unless you'd like to deal with a horny lion right now, you shouldn't say things like that." Hikaru warned, wiggling his hands in between our bodies to loosen his belt buckle. I struggled holding in my laughter, failing miserably.

My lips found their way to his ear again. "Maybe I want you to be my horny lion seme..." Hikaru smirked then playfully nibbled my neck; a fang gently pierced the skin there then he licked the droplets of blood from the tiny cut he'd made.

Jake stumbled out of the room then looked to Hikaru. "Why is the strong scent of fresh plasma in the air, mate? Have ya' gone bonkers!?" Hikaru kissed a vein on my neck then rolled his eyes at the British man.

"Jake, bog off." I whispered, tilting my head slightly to give Hikaru better access to my neck.

"Ah, British slang. Alright, I'll go." He winked at Hikaru then fumbled back into the room.

My mind wondered as Hikaru playfully nipped at my neck. Who was this new heir? Who was he? What was his background? Did he have a painful story as well? Were they sure it was a male and not a female? Does anybody know the identity of this heir? And how do they expect us to go on a journey to found him if we don't even know his name..?

Hikaru must've sensed my confusion. He pulled back slightly so he'd be lightly breathing against my neck and poised a question. "We're all bound by blood, it shouldn t be that hard searching for an unnamed heir."

I gasped. It was weird how he knew that without me even mentioning it. I nodded my head slightly.

"Wanna chill in the kitchen or go take a walk outside..?" Hikaru trailed off with a small smile, and a hint of mischief in his amber eyes. I nodded hesitantly. My hand darted out to reach for his. "You scared, love?" He questioned with a smirk. I blushed then nodded slightly. "Nothing'll hurt you.."

_Elsewhere..._

A skinny, but muscular pale-skinned boy casually walked through the barren forest while his two best friends followed closely behind. They couldn't keep up with the handsome aristocrat. His curly blond locks tussled in the wind then he stopped briefly to glance back at his friends, a wide grin on his lips.

"Wie geht's..?" The blond whispered as if he were keeping the biggest secret in the world.

"Gut!" The giggly raven-haired girl replied, playing unconsciously with a lock of her curly dark hair. Grey eyes bright with cheer.

"So lala..." The silver-haired man answered, hazel eyes emotionless.

The blond male sighed then waved the two to hurry. "Prima! Gehen wir!" He smiled then strode off into the darkness while the two glanced at each other then jogged to catch up.

**Kaoru'sPOV:**  
Hikaru held my hand tightly as we casually walked outside, his bangs brushed to the side covering his amber eyes. I smiled then let out hands swing the in the space between us until we saw Honey-Senpai walking our way. Hikaru rolled his eyes adn whispered 'so many interruptions when I wanna chill with the one I love... Geez..' I giggled then bent down slightly Honey's level.

"Hika-Chan! Kao-Chan! Watcha' doin'?" He giggled holding his stuffed bunny out to me. I gladly took it and hugged Usa-Chan really tightly and inhaled the intoxicating scent radiating from it.

Hikaru smirked. "Kaoru and I are just gonna take a walk, so it's really important." I blushed as Honey's eyes glanced in my direction, he giggled then smiled brightly.

"Can Usa-Chan and I go, too?!?" He asked excitedly, a big grin crept to his lips.

Out of nowhere, we heard a certain monotonous voice that saved us. "Honey-Senpai, how about we go out to look for your favorite cakes at the V-Market? I hear there's a sale and plus I got these coupons while I was walking home from the supermarket!" The brunette smiled then placed a finger to her chin in thought. "I wonder if they accept coupons at the V-Market..." She mumbled to herself.

In an instant, Honey-Senpai's face lit up and jumped into the petite girls arms. "Haru-Chan! Haru-Chan! Let's go to the commoner supermarket!" He giggled cutely. "Can you push me around in the cart?? Can you? Can you?"

"Aren't you a little to old for me to push you around in a buggie?" Haruhi questioned, slightly tilting her head. Honey frowned. "Okay, let's go Honey-Senpai!" The slightest of smile graced her lips as they walked hand in hand out the nearest exit.

Hikaru and I exchanged glances.

"Well, that was-" Hikaru started.

"A bit strange and unexpected..." I finished... We turned to each other then I leaned in. Hikaru licked his lips then smirked.

"You want me to kiss you..?" He teased sensually licking his lips again.

I rolled my eyes then leaned forward. Hikaru closed the distance then pressed his lips firmly against mine then smirked into the kiss.. His hand found mine again as we started walking out of the door again.

In no rush, we made it outside. The back of the castle was amazing! There were dozens of roses in all colors and loads of petunias and daisies! Little hummingbirds flew one by one to each flower delivering the sweet yellow pollen. I glanced at Hikaru from my peripheral and he was smirking. I smiled, too. It was beautiful... It was like one of those scenes you'd see in those Hollywood houses.  
Except this particular house was actually a castle, the grandest of castle known to man...

Hikaru pulled me to a bench near a little fountain then sat me in his lap. I turned to look at him and when I did, he brushed my bangs from my eyes with his hand. Then he chuckled as a bird landed right on top of my head. He kindly took the bird in his hands then kissed the top of its head, the bird squawked loudly then he released it.

"Kaoru, you know I love you til' death do us part, right?" I nodded. "So, are you willing to spend eternity with me...? I could do this right now.. If you wanted me to." I laughed then he placed a finger on my lips to silence me. He cupped my chin then tilted my head upwards, looking me dead in the eyes. "I'm dead serious.." He whispered.

"Nice pun..." I murmured with a smirk, he smirked, too.

"Thanks, so what do you say...?" He asked again, eyes desperately searching mine.

I took a moment to think about what I genuinely needed and what I wanted. Did I want to eternally damned with Hikaru..? Or did I want to live my life with pain and suffering...? My brain became a haze, clouded with too much emotion. My mind was blank and my forehead pulsed. Was I sure this was what I wanted..? I love Hikaru with my entire being, but was it worth giving up all that I've accomplished in my human life...? Feeling real emotions, having real friends and eating the regular diet... Could I really go on feasting on human flesh...? I sighed then got lost in Hikaru's eyes.

"Can I decide later tonight..?" I pleaded with my eyes, he nuzzled my neck with his nose then pressed his cool lips against my collar bone.

He smirked against the bone then his heavy warm breath tickled it as he spoke, "Sure babe, take as long as you need.." He brought his head up and smirked. He kissed my nose then his amber eyes melted into pools of intense passion. "A lifetime with you would be delightful, but an eternity with you would mean so much to me.. It would make me genuinely jubilant in the world... It would bring peace to my whole being." He sighed then looked down. "You make me feel entirely human..." I chuckled.

"It's getting kinda late." He glanced up at me then looked at the sunset.

He nodded in agreement. He ruffled my hair playfully. "You need to get to bed, my lovely uke." I blushed then crossed my arms stubbornly. "Awh, my uke is blushing.."

"Shut up..." I mumbled then got up from my seat on his lap. His uproarious laughter made the birds around us fly away.

I giggled, too.

"Let's go," He took my hand then we strode into the castle and caught the elevator with Jake...

Once we made it into Hikaru's room, we helped each other strip down to our boxers then got trapped in each others embrace. Hikaru turned off the lights then laid down beside me. He nuzzled his face in my neck then sucked the soft skin there. Hikaru chuckled as he felt me squirm underneath him. He licked my neck, I happily tilted my head to give him better access. He sucked harder at the flesh until the spot pulsed. His lips ghosted to my ear as he whispered the finaly words of the night...

"I love you..."

As he said those three little words, my heart sped up happily and my eyelids fluttered to a close... I crawled on top of my Hikaru then relaxed, using his chest for a pillow... I laid on it then snuggled in to his tight embrace and waited til' sleep overcame the both of us...

* * *

_okay, well, the last part wasn't the best, but other than that I guess it was at least tolerable :) tehe(: Okay, review my lovely reviewers!_


End file.
